COMO TE VA MI AMOR
by irachelove
Summary: Serena se enamora muy joven de ese hombre que considera ideal, pero cada uno desea cumplir sus sueños y no pueden permanecer juntos se dicen un amargo adios, la vida se lleva el pasado y el presente es vacilante cuando ella cree que tener al hombre perfecto a su lado el destino le cambia la jugada y solamente puede preguntarse a si misma como te va mi amor?...
1. RECORDARTE

**COMO TE VA MI AMOR...**

**CAPITULO 1. RECORDARTE**

Vaya esa chica si que es...wow...guapa en verdad...-decia Nick, ante la entrada de una mujer de largo cabello negro y piernas de infarto como podrian decir ellos..

Si es atractiva...pero no es mi tipo...-comentaba con indiferencia Darien Chiba un atractivo detective de los angeles..

Vaya desde que de haz divorciado de Beryl parece que nada en este mundo te hace feliz...vamos compañero es hora de que dejes atrás esa mujer..digo...- Nicolas Kumada era su compañero de toda la vida...ahora ambos trabajaban en la agencia...eran el duo dinamico como los llamaban...

La verdad es que divorciarme de ella fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido en la vida...era tan facil como la tabla del uno...-comentaba con acidez el guapo detective...

Si tan facil, que terminaste casado con ella y endrogado hasta el cuello, que mas podemos decir, si a final de cuentas te dejo literalmente en la banca rota, ademas de que se fue con ese amigo tuyo...-decia con una sonrisa Nick...

No me interesa...en verdad es lo de menos...-Darien se sentia tranquilo, hacia mas de 1 año que se habia separado de Beryl Caprice, una mujer dificil de olvidar...era bella, tenia un cuerpo de infarto y una preciosa cara...pero un alma condenadamente maliciosa y calculadora...al primer disgusto se habia metido con el casero, sus largas jornadas de trabajo le impedian estar con ella y la verdad es que ni siquiera era un hombre de esos que llevan flores...

Su experiencia en las calles, habia matado literalmente esos sentimientos de arrebato pasional, era un hombre en verdad atractivo y siempre trataba de estar en forma, pero pesimo en la conquista...

Veamos que tenemos que hacer aparte de ir a la oficina y reorganizar los papeleos...-Darien hablaba en voz alta..

Sabes que hermano me tengo que ir a hacer algo..te miro al rato...-Se dio cuenta de que Nick, se dirigia con la mujer que habia dicho le resultaba atractiva...

Que tal tu dia Chiba...-preguntaba Lita una colega del despacho...

Pesimo y el tuyo colega...-contestaba con desenfado el pelinegro...

No me puedo quejar, tu sabes los ofensores sexuales no paran, pero dime y que tal sigues con lo de tu divorcio, ya estas en la siguiente parada...-comentaba Lita, pues ella tambien habia pasado por ese trago amargo...

Aun no me siento preparado para eso, pero si estas interesada en mi...pues te anoto en la agenda para una cita...-ambos rieron de buena gana por el comentario...

La verdad es que ya tengo 2 años soltera y no se me antoja salir con nadie, creo que el tiempo es sabio, pero no es lo mismo...creer es tan complicado...vamos barry mi cerveza por favor...-

Si creer es complicado...en ocasiones me acuerdo de mi ex novia, creo que ella aun estaria conmigo,...pero el hubiera no existe...-sonreia solo de mencionarla...

Por que lo dices Darien, nunca es tarde, capas y ella esta soltera, ademas estas de buen ver...-ambos sonrieron por el cumplido de Lita...

Gracias compañera, pero la verdad es que yo termine con ella por no sentirme seguro de seguir una relacion..ahora se que es tarde, hace mas de 8 años que no se de ella..-

Vaya si son varios años...pero no te preocupes mas tarde que temprano te volveras a enamorar de la mujer que si valga la pena...-contesto con alegria...-ademas eres un jovenzuelo de 33 años...

Bueno nos vemos, creo que Nick, consiguio una cita..-Ambos lo veian abrazar a la chica y salir del lugar sonriente...

Hasta mañana...-ambos sonrieron y dijeron adios...

Darien llego a su sombrio departamento, ahora esa era nueva casa, pero estaba bien para un hombre como el, con lo basico. Encendio las luces, checo la correspondencia...nada interesante, tomo una lata de cerveza y se sento en el sillon...

Cuantas cosas habian pasado...era un hombre de 33 años, se sabia atractivo y un chico listo, un buen trabajo y...su vida personal era un completo fracaso...

Por que se habia marchado Beryl...esa una cruz que siempre cargaba en la espalda...dandole vueltas dia y noche...pero no encontraba una razon suficiente...

No tenia caso seguir evocando su recuerdo, cuando de mano sabia que ella estaba ya casada con su antiguo pudiente amigo, George Harper, y esperando al primogenito de el...

El sueño de cualquier dama, empresario, joven, carismatico, un don juan y millonario...es por eso que Beryl habia dejado su modesta casa y su modesto esposo...no sin antes recuperar una tajada del pastel...que conllevaba el matrimonio a duras penas sostenido por 2 años...

Vaya que complicada era su existencia...un vago recuerdo trajo a su mente a su ex novia Serena Tsukino, una chica provinciana muy linda y agradable, era pequeña cuando la conquisto pero eso le habia fascinado a el...su dulzura...17 años cuando se la hizo novia y el 25 años...aun la recordaba pero el era un don Juan y ella una novata...

Una pesima conbinacion, pues ella se habia entregado al amor por completo y el termino por destrozarle el corazon...

A su parecer era lo mejor pero aun recordaba su cara llorosa cuando le dijo que tendria que irse para ser alguien en la vida y no podria llevarla con el...

_**Inicio Flash Back...**_

Serena debemos de hablar de algo que deseo te enteres por mi…-ella lo miraba como un adonis…todo el era…su mundo…

Si..dime..-contestaba tranquila sin saber que era lo que la haria madurar de golpe...-ella lo abrazaba y lo miraba a los ojos..

Me ofrecieron trabajo en Los Angeles, en las oficinas centrales como detective...-contesto automaticamente, vio esa mirada de alegria, en si habia sido un hijo de su madre, si bien era un policia con un trabajo estable, ella era una niña y el un hombre...

En verdad...wow!..muchas felicidades,,,que alegria me da Darien, entonces ire a la universidad...-Darien la interrumpio...

No puedo llevarte conmigo Serena...-Ella se quedo en silencio sentia como su corazon era atravesado por una daga...

Pero...habiamos quedado en que viviriamos juntos en cuanto terminara la preparatoria...por que ahora...esto...-Su cara se cubria por tenues lagrimas, pues era su primer amor y ademas con el se llevaba su virginidad...

Se que te dije cosas, por que pense que me quedaria aquí en San Francisco, pero tengo una gran oportunidad y no puedo perderlo...entiendeme...-Ella lo miraba con infinita tristeza...

Te estorbo es eso...-preguntaba mientras lagrimas de tristeza la cubrian completamente...-ahora ella lo habia soltado, sus brazos no tenian fuerza para retenerlo, en verdad lo amaba...mas que a su propia vida y aun encontra de sus padre quienes jamas aceptaron esa relacion por la diferencia de edades...

No es eso...pero eres tan joven y no se si pueda con esto...lo lamento Serena...pero ahora puedes hacer tu vida y llevar a cabo tus planes, se que soy un desgraciado al decirtelo, te amo y tal vez me arrepienta, pero si me quedo no se si pueda perdonarmelo...-el tambien sentia un mar de emociones...

Ella lo miro y dijo algo que siempre se quedaria en su memoria...Se feliz Darien...-

Esa fue la ultima vez que supo de su alegre niña, pero habia sido un bobo, ahora...aun la recordaba y sin duda ahora seria una mujer de 25 años hecha y derecha, si bien pintaba para ser una belleza, no seria para el...

_**Fin de flash back...**_

Que sera de ti Serena..en donde estaras...-Se metio a bañar necesitaba descansar...para pensar que tendria que hacer al dia siguiente...

En otro lado de la ciudad una mujer atractiva pasaba de la mano con uno de los empresarios mas importantes de todo America...Diamante Black...

Creo que esta habitacion esta mas que perfecta para nosotros...-comentaba el atractivo hombre...

Si...amor es perfecta como todo lo que sueles hacer tu...-comentaba la fina dama...

Sabes como atraerme a tus brazos verdad...-ambos se unieron en un beso apasionado...ella lo volvia loco de deseo un postre para un hombre muchos años mayor...

Creo que sera mejor que despache al botones y podamos ponernos comodos...-Diamante le dio una obsena propina para que el botones partiera...

Dime que piensas de esta ciudad te gusta amor..-preguntaba el peliplata, mientras se servia un whisky...

Si, creo que es una ciudad llena de mucho ruido y gente, no se compara con Miami, pero es pasable y mas si tenemos en cuenta que tenemos un poco de vida social...-la bella mujer se asomaba por el palco, tomando en cuenta la vista magnifica del lugar...

Me siento tan cansado, pero mañana tendremos una junta con los inversionistas y sabes que tenemos que hacer bien las cosas no es asi...-preguntaba diligente, mientras la abraza por detrás...

Si lo se...es por eso que vengo mas que preparada...espero que las cosas sean mas faciles de lo que parecen o llegamos a creer Diamante...-

Perfecto, me encanta tener a una mujer como tu en mi empresa..pero me encanta mas saber que eres mi mujer...

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, era un magnifico amante tenia que reconocer la rubia mujer, un excelente empresario, un buen hombre... un buen padre...pero su peor defecto...casado...

Se soltaron por falta de aire...ella camino de manera sensual adentro de la habitacion y se bajo el bello vestido que llevaba, dejando desnuda su suave piel...

Diamante bebio de un trago su whisky y sonrio por lo que el sabia que sucederia...

Hicieron el amor entrada la madrugada y ella siempre era la mujer mas entregada que conociera..sin duda era la horma de su zapato, pero podia mas la vieja chancla que tenia por esposa, pues varios millones de inversion eran de ella...

Buen dia Darien parece que te atropellaron...que cara mano...-

Muy gracioso Nick, pero por lo que veo tu estas mas contento que nunca...dime si la bella mujer te dio algo mas que un beso..-comentaba Darien ante la mirada de rencor de nick..

Solo puedo decirte que no hay una mujer que me interese mas...trabaja en Blackmoon & Asociates, es la secretaria de varios ejecutivos a nivel gerencial...es muy linda, lista y le intereso que es lo mas importante...-comentaba con orgullo Nicolas...

Ok, esa empresa es un monstruo...si no mas recuerdo el dueño es un tal Diamante Black...-comentaba Darien..

Afirmativo, pero dime como sabes tanto...-dijo con duda Nick...

Pues digamos que veo las noticias...me parece un tipo de lo mas pedante, pero en fin ...si tu novia trabaja ahí es por que es inteligente...-contestaba Darien..

Si...asi es mi novia es inteligente...suena lindo ...mi novia Rei Hino...-Nick ponia uno ojitos de corderito enamorado.

Vamos enamorado, tenemos trabajo que hacer, estos tipos nunca se cansan de matar...-

Buenos dias...-Diamante saludaba a Rei que lucia impecable y lo veia con una sonrisa forzada por que sus nervios no eran del todo solidos...

Bienvenido Sr. Black...-miro que lo acompañaba una mujer en verdad fina, elegante y muy guapa, parecia modelo de revista...lucia un traje sastre negro con una blusa color azul y unos tacones de aguja,,,su cabello lo llevaba en un alto moño, lo que mas la maravillaba era la cercania que tenia con el dueño d de la empresa...seguramente ella la afamada Serena Tsukino...

La asistente del director...del dueño y muchos rumores sobre que tambien compartian algo mas que trabajo...

Entraron a la sala de juntas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los ejecutivos...

Rei y su compañera Molly Richards, sirvieron lo que faltara de café, galletas, botellas de agua, en fin todo para una larga junta de accionistas...

Ella admiraba a esa mujer tan sola de verla codeandose con gente tan importante como el Sr. Yahismura...gente de renombre que aparecia en todos los eventos sociales de la ciudad, ya que decir de el Sr. Black...vaya...

Cerraron las puertas y esperaron tranquilamente, nada de interrupciones...

Vaya que esa mujer es muy guapa...-comentaba molly a Rei tratando de ser discimuladas...

Si pero no digas ahorita nada por que, no podemos distraernos...-ambas se pusieron a realizar su actividades de manera normal...

Bien pues viendo cada uno de los movimientos de la empresa, vamos con excelentes numeros, creo que la celebracion que llevaremos hoy por la noche no es para menos...las empresas BlackMoon&Asociates, van por excelte camino...-todos coincidieron con lo mismo...

Perfecto..bien pues Señores no me queda mas que indicarles que Serena Tsukino se quedara cargo de la Gerencia en administracion , tengo toda la confianza de que sera bienvenida y seguria trabajando en manera conjunta como hasta hoy...-Diamante la miraba con orgullo...

Serena se sentia muy orgullosa de lo que estaba por venir, ella era una mujer que tenia las agallas para salir delante de todo esto...sin duda haria un excelente papel..

Diamante le cedio la palabra...-gracias por el recibimiento, espero que nuestro trabajo siga igual de solido, como siempre lo hemos hecho, solo que ahora mi presencia estara aqui con ustedes...

Los ejecutivos le dieron la mano en señal de bienvenida...siempre tratando de ser reservados, pues sabian que entre el dueño y la rubia existia algo mas que solo trabajo...ella se sentia incomoda...pero tenia que resbalarsele...ademas era una excelente administradora...

Salieron tranquilamente de la empresa, se despidieron amablemente de las secretarias, Molly se ruborizo por el cumplido del Sr. Black...

Y si miro sin discimulo a la nueva gerente de administracion, para Rei Hino una simple mortal, ver a mujeres con el aplomo de ella era en verdad algo fascinante, seguir su ejemplo estaba dentro de sus tareas, pero sin duda un reto a vencer...

Aunque viendolos juntos y fueran amantes, formaba una linda pareja, eran atractivos y de solo pensar en que tuvieran un hijo...vaya seria hermoso sin duda...lastima...

Que te aparecido tu nuevo lugar de trabajo...vamos dime la verdad Bunny...-ella sonreia ante la manera de llamarla en la intimidad...

Pues no se...me siento rara Dante...la verdad es que nuestra situacion personal no es tan facil de ocultar...-el solo le sonrio mientras subian al lamborgini que habia rentado para esos dias en la ciudad y arrancaban velozmente...

Saben que eres mi mujer y eso debe de hacerlos sentir temerosos, pero no importa, yo tengo bien amaestrado a mi personal y jamas te diran nada...ademas si alguien hace un comentario de alguna manera fuera de su lugar creeme que sin dudarlo lo hecharia a patadas de ahí...-ella solo sonrio y el se acerco a su bello rostro para besarla...

Serena temblaba con su sola presencia...jamas se imagino que seria merecedora de un amor como el que tenia con Diamante...y mas sabiendo que su corazon no se habia entregado...

Te amo Serena..espero llegar pronto a un acuerdo con Esmeralda y que cada quien siga con su vida...ella tambien esta con otro hombre y la verdad no me importa...solo tu eres importante para mi...-

Ohh..dante...-ambos se entregaron a un beso desesperado...su amor era clandestino...

Deseaba arrancar el auto de lo mas veloz, le urgia hacerle el amor a su belleza de 25 años, y que el con 40 , era una considerable diferencia que hacia sentir vivo e hirviente de deseo...

Vaya que ese tipo trae un carro para correr no lo crees compañero...-Darien y Nick se quedaron viendo parado en el semaforo un lamborgini diablo color rojo...

Si, pero es mas de mi gusto un...-Nick lo interrumpio...

Un porshe color plata que tengo en mi garage...hermano siempre dices lo mismo, pero la verdad es que este no le pide nada al tuyo querido...-decia con mofa...-mientras pasaban delante del auto...-uff y mas con esa belleza a un lado...

Darien miro a un bella mujer, sin duda una carita hermosa y reconocio a Diamante Black...solo se percato de que arrancaba velozmente...

Vaya que Black, tiene buenos gustos...esa mujer es hermosa...-contesto Darien...

Ni que lo digas Darien, pero de esas pulguitas no brincan en tu petate, aunque tengas un porshe plata en tu garage...-ambos rieron por el comentario de Nick...

Ni que lo digas, imaginate ha de ser de ese tipo superficial a mas no poder y si interesadas en el dinero...de eso tuve mas que suficiente...

Llegaron al Hotel, subieron tranquilamente a la habitacion...mientras entraban...el celular de Diamante sono.

Bueno...hola mi amor como estas...si cielo estoy de viaje y tu mama donde esta...ok...no regreso en una semana...si...perfecto...no te preocupes yo te lo compro...adios...cuidate y come bien...bye...-

Serena estaba en la terraza, era un buen padre...pero a quien engañaba el jamas dejaria a su familia por ella y ademas ella tampoco lo deseaba...si bien era una relacion de 1 año...sabia perfectamente cual era su lugar...

Los angeles...una extraña ciudad que ahora se convertiria en nuevo hogar...sin mas recordo a Darien, ese hombre que la habia hecho mujer y habia partido a cumplir su sueño...tan solo evocar su nombre hacia que su piel se pusiera chinita...aun sentia que lo seguia amando...pero ya era tarde el tendria su vida hecha y ella...pues tambien tenia una vida...


	2. SONRIENDO

CAPITULO 2. SONRIENDO

Diamante abrazo a Serena y le beso el cuello...-que pasa Bunny todo bien...

Si...solo estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendre que vivir aquí...-contesto sin mucha emocion...

Vaya, pero parece que Los Angeles es inavitable...no te preocupes yo vendre cada fin de semana para estar a tu lado y apoyarte en lo que ocupes...-contesto el...

No creo que sea una buena idea...ademas si viajas mucho ahora si no podremos negar nuestra situacion y lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas con esmeralda...mas que nada por los niños...-contesto ella...

mmm...sera que ya no me deseas ver es eso Bunny o es que ya me vas a cambiar por otro hombre...-contestaba melosamente...

Claro que no...tu eres especial para mi..-contesto ella, mientras Diamante la besaba...

Sabes quisiera haberte conocido antes de haberme casado y sin duda serias mi esposa...-Serena limpio el labial de la cara de Diamante...

Y tu estarias en prision por abuso a menor...las cosas suceden por algo, lo sabes perfectamente, pero si quiero que tengas en cuenta que si tenemos que separarnos, me haz hecho una mujer muy feliz...-contesto ella ante la mirada de temor del atractivo caballero...

No me digas eso, pareciera que te despides de mi y yo no tengo entre mis planes terminar contigo...ademas sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida...si por mi fuera ya hubiera entablado la demanda de divorcio...pero no puedo...-Serena lo miro con atencion, sabia que decia la verdad...

Creo que todo esto se ha complicado mas de lo que debia de ser Dante...pero no te angusties...disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos te parece...-contesto automaticamente ella...

Serena no me gusta esta conversacion, no me gusta nada, creo que te estas despidiendo de mi y no quiero que lo hagas, ademas Miami no esta tan lejos como crees, si tu lo necesitas me llamas y vengo...-Diamante en verdad se habia enamorado...

Tu lo sabes perfectamente que un para siempre no sera Dante...lo sabes, yo lo se...-Serena le dio la espalda...-te quiero y eres el hombre perfecto, pero tu matrimonio pesa mucho y yo tambien quiero tener una vida, hoy estoy feliz pero...

No...no quiero que lo menciones...yo te dare todo para que estes feliz a mi lado...te lo he dicho miles de veces baby..deja esto y vente a Miami conmigo, viviremos juntos y no me importa lo que digan te amo y eso me basta, ademas Esmeralda tambien lleva su vida con ese jardinero...a mi no me causa problemas...

Sabes que... mejor pedimos algo de comer y descansamos un poco, te parece...?...-Serena lo miraba a los ojos...

Prometeme que no me dejaras...-le decia Diamante como una suplica, ella lo sabia que no podia hacer promesas...

Te prometo que no la pasaremos bien el tiempo que dure nuestra relacion, solo eso te puedo prometer...-Sin mas beso sus labios sabia que podian entrar a una acalorada discusión y no era eso lo que ella queria antes de que el se fuera...sabia que el era lo que deseaba en ese momento...

**-Lemon-**

Diamante la levanto en brazos y siguio a su habitacion...con sus besos lo llevaba al cielo...estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de esa mujer...no la dejaria...no lo haria...aun faltaba mucho para claudicar...

La recosto en la cama y con sus expertas manos, desabrocho los coquetos botones de esa blusa azul que tanto le gustaba,,,el se encargaba de comprarle todo...para eso no tenia fondo su cartera, todo para ella...su mujer...

Serena sonreia mientras lo veia disfrutando mientras descubria la blusa que ella sabia le encataba, al abrir cada boton un porcion de piel se asomaba, y besaba cada espacio de su suave piel...el era un hombre experto...

La desabrocho por completo, y se dedico a acariciarla, la beso con pasion y mucha entrega...ella igual...

La ropa desaparecio del cuerpo de ambos, Diamante se puso como siempre proteccion, el lamia como una delicada paleta, sus ronrosados pezones, ella gemia de placer...y sin mas entro en su cuerpo, se movia con lentitud, era perfecta para el...

Te amo bunny...no me dejes amor...no me abandones...-Lo decia en un momento arrebatado de pasion...serena sentia miles de emociones, se percato como le apretaba las nalgas para entrar mas profundo, mas rapido...

Ahhh!...dante...a..mor..ahhh!…-Serena estaba roja de la pasion, si bien era un hombre dulce y entregado…aun anhelaba el amor de Darien...

No pensaba mas..tenerlo encima de ella era tan fascinante tan agradable la hacia sentir comoda y segura...

Te amo...sin mas los movimientos de dante se hicieron mas rapidos...Serena sentia como se derrumbaba encima de ella, cada vez le era mas dificil tener un orgasmo...

Estuvieron un rato abrazados y ella sonrio al verlo como un niño bobo observandola...

Que...?..-Serena veia como solo sonreia la besaba nuevamente...

Vamos Serena, no haz tenido un orgasmo desde que llegamos, por que no me lo dices..-contesto el, mientras, se bajaba y veia a Serena desnuda...

Dante, no detente...oye...!..-Serena se sentia muy pudorosa en ocasiones y mas estando desnuda despues de una ronda de sexo con el, quien parecia un ginecologo experto...

Y sin mas el le abrio las piernas y ahí distinguio una parte rosada que amaba y lo hacia feliz...

Ohhh...mi pequeñita bunny...-Serena sonrio por el comentario e intento levantarse pero era tarde...

Diamante hundio su lengua para degusartarla, serena sintio como su cuerpo respondia, ante la caricia que el le proporcionaba...

Ahhh...ahhh...-eran los sonidos que ella podia emitir solamente...

Diamante se encendio de inmediato al oirla, introdujo un dedo y sintio como ella se revolvia entre las sabanas, estaba humeda y lista para recibirlo, pero no...primero ella...Serena se abrio mas a el, mientras seguia estimulandola, tomo con su mano uno de sus pechos, abultados...mas grande que su mano y acaricia con su pulgar su pezon que estaba mas duro...

Vamos bunny...vamos bunny, correte para mi...amor...te amo...-Diamante le levanto las piernas y hundio su lengua en ella...serena no soporto tanto y sin mas tuvo un arrollador orgasmo que la hizo temblar y mas cuando el entro demanera ruda y la estimulo para asi alcanzar ambos el climax...ese era su diamante black...

**-Fin lemon-**

Bueno, pero en verdad vas en serio con esa chica no Nick..-le comentaba Darien mientras la veia entrar al bar que ellos visitaban despues del trabajo...

Me encanta, no tardare en hacerla mi novia, es tan hermosa...te miro al rato...- observo como su amigo la abrazaba y se daban un beso en la mejilla...

Que tal Darien...-saludaba el afamado fiscal de distrito Yaten Kou...

Que tal Yaten...como va tu dia..-preguntaba sin mucha emocion mientras mordia su hamburguesa...

Bahh igual que todos los malditos dias...pero hoy aun peor, Mina quiere que la acompañe a una de esas cenas de su empresa y la verdad es que me da mucha pereza, ademas mañana a la misma hora...que diantres...

Y eso estan de manteles largos los de Blackmoon &Asocities...-preguntaba Darien...

Si algo me dijo, creo que va entrar una nueva gerente administrativa y el dueño esta en la ciudad...-comento sin animo, mientras mordia el dogo que habia ordenado...

Si...ayer lo vimos nick y yo, en un lamborgini rojo, estaba con una mujer muy bella...comento Darien...

mmm...-creo que es la gerente, dice Mina que es su mano derecha y que es una mujer muy bella...solo por eso ire...-comentaba Yaten...

Eso de ser la mano derecha de alguien...mmm..-comentaba el pelinegro...

Si ese es el rumor, ella es la amante de el, pero nadie dice nada ademas que es menor por 15 años...imaginate que te estes cogiendo a un dulce de 19 años...delicia...-ambos reian por el comentario de manera grosera que hacia Yaten...

Si tu mujer te escuchara decir eso...creo que te pondria unos golpes...-comentaba Darien, pues sabia que si bien Mina era una mujer de lo mas extrovertida y muchos hombres tal vez quisieran iniciar algo con ella...siempre eran bateados...pero si Yaten hacia algun comentario delante de ella como ese...sin duda una semana de ruegos no seria suficiente...

Me voy espero que te diviertas con tu fiesta de etiqueta...-Darien le palmeo el hombro en señal de amistad...

Ni que lo digas...si esta muy mona como dicen te aviso...capaz y te consigo una cita con ella, por que andas de genio ultimamente...-le decia el peliplata...

Si como no...-Darien salio tranquilamente, si bien aun tenia una jornada de papeleo, anhelaba agregarle un poco de movimiento a su vida, entro a su oficina y se sento...

_**Inicio Flash Back...**_

Buenos dias yo soy Darien Chiba...-Saludaba al Sherif...

Bienvenido, creo que no necesito presentarte a tu compañero Nicolas Kumada, les asignaron la patrulla 08, asi que no me resta mas que decirles que hagan un buen trabajo..

Darien y Nicolas habia ido juntos a la Academia Militar, despues de prestar sus servicios a la milicia, les ofrecieron trabajo en Los Angeles, su lugar de origen, estuvieron algunos años juntos patrullando las calles, pero habian recibido una mejor oportunidad de trabajo en San Francisco,...tenia la intencion de convertirse en un detective...

Pero tambien un cambio de aire le haria bien por lo que junto con Nicolas aceptaron la propuesta, San Franciso tambien era un mostruo de ciudad y de una u otra forma tenian oportunidad de ascender...

Asi fue como conocio a Serena, quien contaba con 16 años, para todos era una dulce niña, pero el no la miraba asi...veia en ella una mujer que podria enamorar a cualquiera...

La relacion no se dio de manera inmediata, pues sabia que era muy arriesgado querer entablar algo con ella, incluso sus padres podrian meterlo a la carcel por ser ella una menor de edad...

Darien esa niña es una belleza, sin duda cuando se convierta en una fruta madura...madre santa...-comentaba Nick, viendo pasar a Serena con un sequito de amigas...

Callate Nick, no digas eso frente a mi...sabes que me gusta...-decia Darien serio ante la mirada de miedo de su compañero...

Calmate galan...sabes que no puedes tocarla ademas ella es menor de edad, puedes perder tu trabajo...-solto Nick...

Para nada solo quiero saber como se llama...es preciosa...-Serena lo miraba con reservas, si bien siempre habia sido una chica con una mentalidad mas abierta, era una joven con muchas ilusiones y sueños...si muchos sueños...

Una tarde Serena estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, mientras arrojaba migajas de pan a los patos del estanque...cavilaba en muchas cosas, que carrera estudiar, a que universidad entrar...como aumentar mas sus calificaciones...

Darien habia tenido la tarde libre, por lo que decidio dar una vuelta y comprar algunas cosas, llego al parque despues de comprar algunas prendas y comida...pero se percato de que esa niña como la llamaba Nick ahí estaba sentada...no perderia oportunidad...

Hola me puedo sentar...-pregunto indeciso..-ella lo miro sorprendida y solo atino en afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza...

Yo me llamo Darien Chiba y tu?...-preguntaba el indeciso que tal si despues lo acusaba por acosador sexual...no lo sabia...

Soy Sere...Serena Tsukino...-ella le extendio la mano en señal de amistad y el la tomo...desde ahí se sabia perdido...

Despues de ese breve encuentro se quedaron de verse ahí en su proximo descanso y asi sucedió, poco despues se hicieron novios y ella acepto gustosa...

**Fin de flasback...**

Que diantres como olvidarte Serena, capaz que ahora estas casada con no se cuantos hijos y no se que maldito recibe tus caricias, tus besos, tus quejidos...Darien aun se sentia celoso de eso, pero era lo mas normal, el ...la habia dejado para cumplir su sueño y lo habia hecho...

Pero...no salieron del todo bien las cosas como el creyo..ahora estaba ya divorciado y afrontando un trabajo extenuante...que dilema...

Te ves hermosa...tengo deseos de quitarte esa ropa y hacerte mia una y otra vez...-le decia Diamante a Serena quien solo atinaba a abrazarlo y darle un beso lento...

Diamante la levanto del suelo y la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos...en serio la amaba...estaba loco por ella y tal vez pronto dejaria atrás todo por tenerla siempre a su lado...no todo en la vida era el dinero...y de ese habia mucho para empezar una nueva vida juntos...

Te amo Serena...-le dijo al terminar el beso...-

Bajame que me arruinaras el vestido dante...-El sonrio y la deposito en el suelo...

Bahh...que agufiestas eres Bunny...-ambos rieron por el comentario...eran felices a su manera...

Bueno pues condiserando que ambos estamos listos, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos y...-Diamante la abrazo por detrás y le abrio una cajita que traia en su saco...

Esto es para mi amada mujer...Serena Black...-Serena abrio los ojos al ver una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes...una belleza...el jamas le habia regalado algo tan costoso...

Diamante es hermosa...pero...-Diamante la callo mientras le besaba el cuello...

Pero nada eres mi mujer y no pienso escatimar en gastos para ti y este es el complemento adecuado para este hermoso vestido...-le coloco la gargantilla y vuala hermosa...

Te ves hermosa mi cielo...-se dieron un beso y despues Serena no se reconocio en el espejo, ya no era esa adolescente a quien le habian arrebatado su corazon, ahora era una mujer fuerte y bella, tenia a su lado a un hombre de los mas importantes en america y era suyo...su corazon le pertenecia...en el fondo sabia que no duraria pero seria un agradable recuerdo...

Vamos...-Salieron del hotel tomados de la mano, a su paso ella causo mas que una mirada de deseo...traia puesto un vestido color negro estrapless, adherido a ella como una segunda piel, se habia hecho un chongo alto, que hacia lucir su cuello largo que ahora portaba una hermosa gargantilla, se cubria con un fino abrigo...tacones color plata altos y una sencilla pulsera y aretes de oro blanco, que tambien le habia comprado Diamante, el por su parte lucia un impecable smoking negro...

Ambos nunca se percataron de que eran fotografiados por una persona que tenia dias siguiendolos...un investigador que habia contratado Esmeralda...

Subieron al lamborgini y partieron al salon de eventos para poder hacer presencia...

Vaya que este lugar es elegante Mina...pense que tal vez seria un tanto...-Yaten a pesar de tener un excelente puesto en ocasiones le sorprendia la opulencia...

Ya lo se..el jefe quizo lo mejor, ya sabes que viene el dueño y pues...el es tan distinguido...dicen las chicas que es muy sencillo...-ambos estaban tomando una copa de dulce champagne...

Serena bajo del auto y tomo del brazo a Diamante, entraron de manera natural, como si ellos fueran los dueños de la noche...

Te he de decir Bunny que estas hermosa...guarda energias para esta noche corazon...-Serena solo se rio de ese comentario y el le apreto el brazo en señal de apoyo...-no te olvides que te amo...

Se separaron mientras entraban...la vista de todos se giro ante su presencia, entraron uno al lado del otro...Yaten se quedo impactado con esa mujer, en verdad era bella y Mina atino a verla sin habla esa seria por asi decirlo su jefa...

Bienvenidos...-Diamante estrecho la mano de cada uno de los gerentes ahí presentes al igual que Serena...los llevaron a su mesa asignada...

Rei que habia invitado a Nicolas, estaban en las mesas del fondo...-

Quien entro Rei...-preguntaba Nicolas un tanto enfadado, rara vez se vestia de traje, pero todo fuera por ella...

Es el dueño y la gerente de Administracion...vaya que guapos...-nick la levanto un poco por que no alcanzaba a ver mucho...ella solo sonrio...

Si son una bonita pareja, es la rubia con la que lo vimos Darien y yo...-decia mientras la depositaba en el suelo...

Que te parece el lugar...-le preguntaba Diamante a Serena mientras debajo de la mesa le acariciaba la mano...

Es muy, muy lujoso...-contesto con una sonrisa...- pero vale la pena si el dueño distinguido viene al evento...considero que esta bien el lugar...a tu nivel..

Diamante solo asintio con la cabeza y fingio prestar atencion a la gente que tenia a su alrededor...

Llego el momento de subir al estrado y lo hizo con mucha elegancia digna de el...

Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, quiero que esten enterados que es un placer compartir esta noche con personas tan distinguidas como ustedes...-Diamante hablaba con fluidez...

Es un grato honor celebrar hoy 20 años de la fundacion de Blackmoon & Asociates...el cremimiento de ella es por el personal que bien labora con nosotros y hace competitiva nuestra empresa...quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por dar lo mejor en esta batalla dia a dia...

Mi padre creo esta empresa con una vision solida que la ha hecho llegar al éxito, por lo que deseo que con el esfuerzo de cada uno cumplamos otros 20 años mas y sigamos con esta estabilidad...gracias y felicidades a cada uno de ustedes...

Un breve discurso que dio por oficializada la celebracion...-todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo...pues el era el dueño...

Vaya que discurso tan motivador...-comento con sarcasmo Nick, ante la mirada de furia de Rei...-Que?

Eres tozudo Nick...-ambos rieron por el comentario...-pero si, en verdad esta es una buena empresa...

Vaya que se avento un discurso de superacion personal este tipo ...-comento Yaten...-

La verdad es que estuvo maravilloso, espero que el evento este a su altura, por que nos costo un buen poder obtenerlo...-comentaba con orgullo Mina...

Sabes me tiene intrigado, la relacion de esos dos...-refiriendose a Diamante y Serena, quienes platicaban amenamente con otros colegas...

No es mas de lo que vez Yaten...solo eso...y la verdad no la culpo...-contesto Mina sin problema...

Como que no la culpas...aclarame eso...-Yaten se sentia ofendido por esa respuesta de su bella esposa, con quien tenia ya 3 años de casado y era sin duda a pesar de tanta energia de ella...muy feliz...

Pues digo, si no mas recuerdo tiene 25 años, es guapa, fue a Yale, es bella, inteligente y capaz, tiene unos nervios de plomo y presencia inigualable...no es raro que una chica como ella quiera al mejor de su categoria...no me la imagino con un empleaducho cualquiera...-comentaba con sarcasmo Mina...

Vaya y yo que pensaba sacarle una cita para Darien Chiba...pero si el es un empleaducho...-comento Yaten ante la mirada de malicia de Mina...-que estas pensando...

Solo que esa mujer seria la horma del zapato de Chiba, ella sin duda lo domaria en un 2 por 3...ja jajaja...quisiera ver a Darien rendido a sus pies...se que Beryl era una bruja, pero nunca la lo pudo manejar...sin embargo...-Mina miraba atenta a Serena que estaba completamente ajena a todo lo que el destino le tenia preparado...

Serena bailo un par de canciones con el Gerente de comercio que le parecio muy agradable Seiya Mclabel...

Por su parte Diamante se sentia inmensamente celoso...jamas ningun hombre se habia mostrado tan intensamente interesado en Serena...era por mas decir que era una mujer muy linda, pero de ahí a que el se acercara tranquilamente a filtrear con Serena le hizo hervir la sangre...

Sonrio con tristeza, el sabia que Serena nunca se equivocaba y efectivamente el tenia un presentimiento de que tal vez, esta seria su separacion, pero no podia con ello...solo de pensarlo lo sumia en una agonia...sabia que no duraria pero como decirle al corazon que esa mujer no era para ti...

Mas al verla sonreir con desenfado como si nada ocurriera iluminando todo a su alrededor...que desquiciante seria verla en brazos de otro...sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria...

Bueno creo que me he cansado un poco, quisiera irme a sentar...-le decia Serena a Seiya que caballerosamente la llevo a su silla...se despido y partio...

Serena bebia una copa de champagne ajena a Diamante, quien la veia intensamente...estaba enojado con ella por divertirse sin el..era absurdo...pero eso pasaba...-

Mina se acerco a ella, junto con Alfred su jefe, ya que ahora Serena los supervisaria...

Buenas noches Lic. Tsukino...-Serena se levanto de su silla ya conocia al buen alfred...

Que tal Alfred...-se saludaron con un apetron de manos coordial...

Te presento a Mina Ahino, ella sera tu asistente personal...es una excelente empleada y siempre tiene la mejor disposicion para las labores asignadas...gracias a ella conseguimos este lugar para la celebracion...

Mucho gusto es un placer conocerte, creo que el dia de mañana tendremos que ponernos al corriente en algunos asuntos...-Serena estrecho su mano con amabilidad, Mina estaba muy callada..

Encantada de conocerle...-solo atino en decir esa frase ajena a la mirada de Yaten a espaldas de ella...

Yaten miraba como su energetica esposa estaba ahí parada como un robot...no era una caracteristica de ella, ademas era una simple mujer mas...si su jefa pero nada del otro mundo...

En ese momento se percato de que Diamante se acercaba a ellos...

Bien dejame felicitarte Alfred, creo que estuvo bastante bien el evento...-ambos se estrecharon las manos...

Ella es Mina Ahino...la asistente de Serena, se la estaba presentando para que apartir de mañana este a su disposicion...-Diamante la saludaba con naturalidad...mina se sentia tocada por los dioses...en verdad ese hombre era atractivo, sentia que sus piernas se le aflojaban, solo asintio a quedarse callada y asentir con la cabeza...

Bien creo que es hora de que me retire, tuve un vuelo muy largo y es la hora de partir...Serena deseas que te lleve o te quedaras un rato mas...-ambos sabian que eso NUNCA pasaria...

No, tambien me siento un poco agotada...dejame felicitarte Mina, el lugar estuvo bien y considero que haremos un buen equipo de trabajo...Alfred gracias por todo...-se despidieron de ellos con un fuerte apreton de manos...

Mina no se perdio ningun detalle...desde la manera de ayudarle a ponerle el abrigo, la suave caricia que le habia hecho en la nuca...cosas casi imperceptibles para una mujer...la gargantilla que lucia sin duda era un obsequio de el...la manera de conducirla hacia fuera y esa forma de mirarla con ojos de amor... que desdichada seria Serena si la dejaba o viceversa...


	3. AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 3**

AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD

Yaten se acerco a Mina y la llevo a la pista de baile, sabia que amaba bailar...ella solo sonrio ante la maravilla de esposo que tenia...

Que pasa Mina, tu no eres asi de seria...te dijeron algo que no te gusto mi vida...-comentaba Yaten mientras ella lo veia con esos ojos que le desnudaban el alma...

No sabes lo afortunada que soy por tener a mi lado un hombre libre para amarme y saber que es solo mi corazon para el y el suyo para mi...-Yaten la beso tiernamente...no necesitaba preguntar nada mas...

Seiya estaba bebiendo un poco mas de whisky...sin duda Serena Tsukino lo habia impactado...pero...Diamante sabia como marcar sutilmente su territorio...sin embargo sabia que ese tipo de relaciones no siempre terminaban bien...esperaria ese momento oportuno...

Rei tambien bailaba con su ahora oficial novio el detective Kumada...ambos sonreian bobamente...

Vaya que dichosos los ojos que te miraron y ahora no dejo de pensar en ti Rei...-ella se sonrojaba por el cumplido de el...

La verdad es que ya te habia visto y me gustaste mucho...pero no podia acercarme, tu amigo siempre parece estar enojado...es casado por que si lo es...-comentaba ella...

No...el pasa por una crisis personal, pero pronto saldra de eso y volvera a ser el mismo de siempre...-Nick lo decia con solemnidad...

Lo conoces de hace mucho verdad, eso me dijiste...-comentaba ella...

Si, somos cercanos...pero estamos aquí para disfrutar unas horas mas y gratis...-Rei rio de buena gana y le dieron muchas vueltas a la pista...

Diamante condujo muy serio de regreso al hotel...Serena sabia que algo no estaba bien pero no podia adivinar que le pasaba..

Subieron a la habitacion en completo silencio, sabia que se avecinaba un discusion...una pelea absurda...

Diamante habria la puerta, ella entro en total oscuridad, el encendio la luz y fue a servirse un whisky...Serena abrio la puerta que daba al balcon...

Que pasa Diamante...?...-le pregunto de frente como ella siempre lo hacia...

Que pasa...bueno, sabes que te amo y eres mi mujer...no me gusto que bailaras con Seiya Mclabel...no me gusta ese hombre cerca de ti...el esta interesado...-escupio Diamante...

Es normal, soy una mujer soltera, no le veo que tenga de malo en que bailara con un colega del trabajo, ademas nadie debe saber nada de nosotros...Serena se dio la espalda y trato de salir al balcon...-diamante la detuvo del brazo suavemente...

Se que eres soltera y hermosa, pero yo decidi amarte y trato de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera Serena...se que no somos libres para amarnos y se que pesan nuestras diferencias de edades...pero no me alejes de ti...por favor...eres mi vida y te quiero mas que a nadie y siempre sera asi...-contestaba el..

Lamento que este pasando todo esto Diamante...pero entiendeme,,,no soporto mas la miradas de esos hombres y que me juzgen antes de saber siquiera una razon...no lo tolero quisiera haberte conocido antes y estar a tu lado...pero nuestras vidas son inmesamente diferentes...te quiero...pero...no se...-Serena se sentia emocionalmente agotada...

No sabes que...no hables por hablar...Serena yo te amo y no quiero irme teniendote tan insegura...creo que me quedare el mes completo deseo arreglar todo esto...-Diamante realizo una llamada...

Ella salio observando la luna...-de que sirve que te quedes un mes o mas a final del dia tienes que regresar con tu familia y los dos lo sabemos..yo acepte todo este lio por estar a tu lado...se que eres casi perfecto para cualquier mujer...quiero que te quede claro que te quiero y eres muy importante para mi Diamante, eres un apoyo incondicional...pero nunca seras mio y los dos sabemos por que...no tiene caso que sigamos con esta discusion, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo...

Serena se quedo un momento de pie, mientras sentia como el la abrazaba por detrás...

Dime que quieres, que hago para que no me dejes Bunny...eres mi vida...dime mi amor...-le decia Diamante con amor...

Arregla todos tus asuntos y sigamos como hasta hoy...solo quiero dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo...-contestaba ella sin mucha emocion...

Sabes que durante este viaje he tomado la decision de pedirle el divorcio a Esmeralda y llegar a un acuerdo...si tenemos que partir las finanzas no me importa...ya me canse de vivir fingiendo...-Serena se emociono...

En verdad eso haras...-Serena se volteaba para verlo directo a los ojos...-no me ilusiones...

Si mi amor, en verdad...por eso tengo que regresarme esta semana para arreglar todo...no se mi vida cuanto me tarde pero creeme que me harte, tengo pruebas...mi amor por ti es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...-

Serena sentia una luz al final del tunel, sabia que las cosas serian complicadas pero aunque no lo amaba su presencia le era indispensable...

Se unieron en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado para ambos...el daria su vida por ella y era lo mejor que podria haberle sucedido...

Hicieron el amor parte de la madrugada...Diamante veia dormir a Serena tranquilamente en su pecho...era una bella mujer...

Pensaba en el dia en que la conocio...-

**Inicio flash back...**

Bien sonia hazme pasar a la Srita. Tsukino...-le pedia Diamante por el interfon a su secretaria, ya que estaba buscando una suplente para su asistente personal que habia decidido casarse y no seguir trabajando...

Tocaron la puerta y Diamante le dio el pase...el estaba de espaldas a la puerta, veia el cielo, particularmente ese dia habia sido largo, ninguna chica cubria el perfil que el solicitaba...

Buenos dias Sr. Black...-Serena estaba mas que nerviosa recien era egresada de la universidad y por asi decirlo era su primer trabajo...

Tome asiento por favor...-serena se sentia casi invisible...-lei su curriculum, por que cree que deberia yo darle una oportunidad para una entrevista...

Serena sentia mil nervios, pero su padre siempre le decia que de ella dependia si le daban o no trabajo...

Se que no tengo el curriculum mas impresionante, pero conozco las actividades que solicitan en la vacante, se que soy una persona capaz de realizar las actividades que me sean solicitadas, soy una persona responsable y comprometida...a...-Diamante giro su silla y vuala...

Apartir de ahí ni siquiera escucho lo que ella decia...era una preciosidad...el cabello rubio le caia libre por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azul cielo eran hermosos, su nariz perfecta y sus labios sonrosados, lo hicieron tener una incomoda ereccion...el siempre era un hombre estricto y jamas se habia enredado en lios de faldas, queria a su esposa y a sus hijos...

Pero esa mujercita, dios santo, sIntio por primera vez como su corazon se enloquecia de solo verla y que tal seria tenerla entre sus brazos...tuvo que tragar saliva...

Bien, Serena considero que siendo egresada de la universidad de Yale, pues ciertamente aspirarias a otro puesto por solo ser una de las mejores de tu generacion...-

Si, pero se que esta empresa es una de las mas importantes y considero que Blackmoon & Asociates, puedo cumplir mis metas profesionales y personales...

Ok...bien pues este trabajo consiste en ser mi sombra literalmente, llevar mi agenda personal, mis asuntos familiares y viajar a donde me tenga yo que presentar, tener listo el jet, reservaciones de hotel todo eso...te crees capaz para hacerlo...-Diamante lo decia solo como protocolo...el sabia que esa chica tenia el puesto...

Si me creo capaz de hacer eso y mas...-contesto con aplomo Serena...

Me gusta tu actitud...creo que seremos un buen equipo de trabajo...-sonrio ante la respuesta de ella-...pues no se diga mas bienvenida a Blackmoon & Asociates...- ella le estrecho la mano y le regalo esa sonrisa que lo enamoro...

**Fin de flash back...**

Ahora teniendola en su pecho no sabia como habia enredado el tanto las cosas, pues le mentia abiertamente, si bien su matrimonio con Esmeralda habia sido forzado por que asi se manejaba aun en ciertos circulos sociales...

Esmeralda era una buena esposa y sus hijos eran tambien excelentes,,,el mentia a ambas, pues Esmeralda lo amaba y el aun principio la quizo pero no mas...cuando Serena entro a su vida todo se complico, empezo a faltar a casa, a hacer los viajes mas largos, ella le habia reclamado pero el siempre le decia que la empresa se estaba expandiendo mas...

Justo ahora le habia mandado un mensaje de que la extrañaba para que se sintiera ella un poco mas tranquila...pero le mentia a la madre de sus hijos y a la mujer que amaba...Serena.

Sabia que tendria que mantener mas esa mentira, pues amaba a Serena y no podria perderla, de solo pensar que algun otro hombre la tocara...sentia mucha repulsion y unos celos incontenibles...

A la mañana siguiente..-Bunny te noto muy callada, pasa algo mi amor...-le preguntaba Diamante...

No, nada es solo que tendre que buscar un departamento para vivir no siempre estare aquí en el hotel, ahora que te vayas creo que lo correcto sera que busque un lugar mas economico,,,por asi decirlo...-comentaba ella ...

No, tu te puedes quedar en esta suite amor, todo el tiempo que desees,,,,sabes perfectamente que para mi mujer no escatimo en gastos...-Serena lo miraba sin omitir una sola palabra...

La verdad es que la oferta es tentadora, pero vivir en un hotel no es mi estilo...creo que si buscare un departamento para estar mas tranquila...-Serena se levanto para ponerse sus tacones, diamante la jalo sentandola en sus piernas...

Lo que mi reyna diga se hara...quieres un departamento...perfecto buscare el mejor para ti y el mas hermoso de todos, en la zona de...-Serena le dio un suave beso en los labios callandolo...

Dante deja que me ocupe de eso por favor...deseo escoger yo el departamento que sera mi hogar...-el nunca se podia negar a nada, lo tenia vuelto loco...

**-lemon-**

Si, bunny lo que tu digas mi amor...-se unieron en un beso dulce, diamante se sentia encendido, no le bastaba la noche para hacerle el amor a su bunny,,,le acaricio las piernas, mientras, Serena se dejaba llevar...

Descendio por su cuello y la beso lentamente, levanto a Serena sentandola a horcadas sobre el...amaba ese vestido que era circular...

Serena se restrego un poco a su querido dante, ella sintio como literlamente le arrancaba las bragas que se habia puesto y se sacaba el miembro,,,le acaricio los senos sobre la tela, encendiendo su pasion...un poco de sexo desenfrenado no era del todo malo...

Se hundio lentamente en ella y la ayudo a moverse sobre el, sus manos se posaron en su suaves nalgas mientras la ayudaba a deslizarse letamente...era una suave mujer, Diamante poso sus labios en un sonrosado pezon que se asomaba traviesamente...

Ohhh..dante...ahh...Serena se sentia extasiada...el sabia como manejarla...

Vamos Bunny dime baby...-la pelirrubia se retorcia en el...quien siguio a un movimiento mas rapido...Serena sentia como la sangre fluia de manera rapida atraves de su cuerpo y sin mas tuvo un orgasmo estridente y despues sintio como el se tenso y exploto al mismo tiempo...

Ohh mi amor...-Serena aun se movia sobre...-bunny eres la mejor... te amo...-se unieron en un beso...

Ella se salio de el, sin duda otro cambio de ropa...por lo que Serena dejo caer el coqueto vestido quedando desnuda para el...Diamante se levanto y la siguio..no se presentarian en la oficina...

**-fin lemon-**

Mina estaba un tanto decepcionada, pues le habian avisado que no se presentaria su nueva jefa...

Diamante sonreia al ver a Serena como niña en el Jacuzzi...ese dia se lo tomarian para los dos...

Vamos Bunny...dime que quieres que te busque el departamento...no quiero que vivas lejos del trabajo...en una zona que no este a tu nivel...baby hazme caso..Diamante sentaba ahorcadas a Serena...

Ella solo le sonreia mientras el le quitaba un mechon de su rostro...-amo tus rizos...-se fundieron en un beso apasionado...

No dante...es mi ultima palabra, se que Mina me podria recomendar una buena zona...te parece...-

Ok, esa bien cedere a tu capricho, pero esto te costara...-decia coquetamente diamante...

Ahhh...y dime que tendre que pagar...-dijo ella con cariño, mientras le retiraba un mechon de su rostro y le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura...-te quiero mucho...

Yo te amo..-le beso los labios con amor, mientras le sobaba la espalda tiernamente...-sabes que iluminaste mi vida, desde el primer dia que te vi, me enamore como adolescente...

El celular de Diamante sono, sacandolos de su ensoñacion, el sabia que era de su casa, pero no era el mejor momento de contestar...

Dante no contestaras, puede ser algo importante...-Diamante abrazo fuerte a Serena...

Nada me importa mas que tu...-las caricias subian de tono, el la amaba y no importaba nada mas...hicieron el amor el resto de la tarde...

No puedo creer que no me conteste...-Esmeralda se sentia muy frustrada, sabia que su marido tenia una relacion con su asistente Serena Tsukino, tenia las fotos en su poder y no lo toleraba...

Calmate Esmeralda, no ganas nada con esto, te hace daño y al bebe tambien...-lo peor del caso es que estaba embarazada de 6 meses, obviamente de su marido...

Berjeraite, no se que hacer...nunca crei que Diamante me haria esto..tenemos 10 años de matrimonio, 2 hijos y el bebe que viene en camino...esto es irreal no lo puedo creer es tan buen esposo, buen padre...ella es la mustia que se le metio estoy segura de eso...

Se que estas enojada...pero si de algo te puede servir...si ella se equivoco es joven e inexperta, pero si Diamante no hubiere querido, esto jamas hubiese sucedido...no te ciegues por el amor que le tienes a tu marido...creeme...puedes salir mas lastimada...-

Entonces que hago Berjeraite...-Esmeralda era una buena mujer y esto le destrozaba el alma-

Habla con ella, se nota que es una joven lista, pero no creo que pueda con esta imagen...-le decia esto mientras le sobaba la pancita...-enterate por que paso...esa sera una informacion de primera fuente...despues todo se solucionara...

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, Diamante se habia metido en camisa de once varas...

Llego la noche...Diamante habia invitado a serena a salir a cenar a un restaurant muy intimo, por lo que ella se arreglaba...

Mi amor, deja llamo por telefono a casa...-el se percato de su mirada, eso lo mataba...pero pronto..la abrazo y la levanto del suelo mientras le daba un beso tierno...-te amo, nunca lo olvides...

Serena sonrio...Diamante salio de la habitacion y se comunico con Esmeralda...

Bueno, hola como estas, tengo una llamada perdida todo bien...-Esmeralda trato de estar tranquila, podria seguir el consejo de su amiga Berjeraite quien se habia armado de valor y rescato su matrimonio, aunque despues comprendio que el problema no eran las mujeres que buscaban a su marido... si no... el y termino por divorciarse...pero lucho...

No me he sentido muy bien Dan, quisiera que vinieras en cuanto puedas...-comentaba Esmeralda-...

Pero, que te pasa cariño...el bebe esta bien o es que sientes que se podria adelantar el parto...-comentaba con temor Diamante...

Eso creo, el ginecologo me dijo que tendria que estar en reposo absoluto y tu sabes que con los niños no se puede, se la pasan preguntando por ti todo el tiempo...me haces falta cariño...regresa a casa...-Diamante se sintio como un autentico patan, engañando a su esposa y a Serena...

Si cariño, mañana estare en casa, cuidate mucho a mi regreso...te extraño...bye..-Diamante colgo el telefono.

Se sentia desesperado por esta situacion por un lado estaba su esposa embarazaba y sus hijos, mas 10 años de matrimonio y por otro lado la felicidad Serena y el amor que el tenia...

No podria con ambas, sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se saldrian de control...

Entro a la habitacion y miro a Serena, lo hermosa y bella que lucia, con su juventud a cuestas...-las cosas no estan bien cierto Dante...-ella siempre tan acertiva..

No, quisiera quedarme, pero surgio un problema en casa y requieren que este ahí...-Serena lo miro a los ojos, sabia que mentia, lo conocia...

Esta bien, ve a tu casa, yo estare bien aquí trabajando, sabes que tu prioridad son tus hijos...no te preocupes por mi...llama al piloto para que partas de una vez, la maleta esta hecha...-Serena sabia que tendria que partir...

Serena no quiero que te molestes, pero te prometo que estare de vuelta lo mas rapido posible y veras que las cosas seran mejores...promete que me esperaras...-Dante le tomaba ambas manos...

Si, yo te esperare...-se dieron un suave beso en los labios y lo acompaño al aeropuerto...

Te amo nunca lo olvides...-se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso apasionado, a el ya no le importaba quien lo viera, sabia que podria ser el ultimo dia...-La abrazo fuertemente...

Serena tambien lo sabia, algo pasaria, para que ambos se estuvieran literalmente despidiendo...

Lo vio partir y esa seria la ultima vez que lo despediria con nostalgia...extrañandolo hasta los huesos...


	4. LA MENTIRA

**CAPITULO 4.**

**LA MENTIRA**

Serena contemplada en su habitacion del hotel de la bella ciudad que parecia una noche llena de estrellas y lo recordo...como olvidarlo...sus ojos, su sonrisa, su aroma, su carácter, todo el era un grato recuerdo de adolescencia...

Se sintio con mucha nostalgia que seria de el, de su vida, se habria casado, tendria hijos, cumpliria su sueño...miles de preguntas...

Ella le habia entregado todo a el y habia perdido, acepto con honor su derrota y conservo lo grato para ella...aun lo amaba...si..aunque estaba con Diamante en una relacion por asi decirlo...nunca le habia entregado el corazon completamente, lo queria y mucho...pero no lo amaba...

Y sin mas se sintio sola...en un lujoso hotel, rodeada de todas las comodidades que se pudieran pensar...pero sola...sonrio al recordar a Darien...-donde estaras mi amor..donde...-

Darien miraba la luna y sonreia...pensaba en ella...aun casado habia noches que evocaba su risa, su olor, su amor, su cuerpo, su esencia...dolia, siempre dolia, pero no podia hacer nada para remediarlo...esa luna sabia el que donde estuviera ella tambien la veria...-donde estaras mi amor...luna dime donde...-

El dia siguiente llego, Serena estaba lista para iniciar a trabajar, llego puntual a la oficina...

Las personas que sabian quien era la atendian con respeto, ella saludaba a todos con una sutil sonrisa...la mas emocionada era Mina ahora podria en verdad trabajar con una mujer importante...

Buenos dias Mina...me podrias traer por favor el ultimo reporte financiero...-Mina solo asintio mientras entraba a su nueva oficina...

Se percato de que lo que solicitaba era un buen de trabajo, seria un dia largo...

Serena se puso al corriente de todo lo que debia tener al dia, estuvo en cierta manera pesado, pero gratificante y no supo de Diamante...

Entonces que quieres hacer ahora que esta aquí Diamante...-le preguntaba Berjeraite a Esmeralda.

No puedo viajar, pero tu si...-ambas se vieron...-por favor habla con ella y dile mi situacion, tu seras mi portavoz...quiero que le preguntes por que mi marido, no quiero que destruya mi hogar...se que ella es una mujer inteligente...

No te preocupes, yo mañana te tendre la respuesta, si seguimos los ultimos datos de tu investigador, ella estara aun alojada en el hotel...-contesto berjeraite.

Ambas sonrieron, si bien podria Esmeralda reclamarle primero a Diamante por su infidelidad, no era lo mas correcto, lo ideal seria conocer al enemigo, para poder actuar con eficacia...

Mina podrias venir un momento...-Serena se comunicaba con ella por el interfon, ese dia especialmente no habia dejado de sonar, se sentia un poco cansada..pero ese era su trabajo...

Digame...-le indico que tomara asiento para poder pedirle un favor...

Primero que nada llamame Serena, no es necesario que estemos con tantos formalismos entre nosotras..-Mina sonrio aliviada...

Quisiera que me apoyaras en buscar un departamento, lo que pasa es que no quiero estar mas en el hotel y me urge, no se si tu conozcas una zona urbana mas o menos...

Mina sonrio con malicia, conocia perfectamente una zona donde podria vivir comodamente, un barrio bastante decente...

Si conozco justo el lugar, si gustas puedes checarlo en Internet...mi primo trabaja en una inmobiliaria y este edificio particularmente, esta en una buena zona, no es tan barato, pero me he de imaginar que para ti esta bien...

Serena tecleo un par de veces su maquina y entro a la pagina que le habia indicado Mina...se colo hasta el edificio que decia y miro las fotos del departamento que estaba amueblado...si bien ganaba buen dinero, ella aun se sorprendia un poco por los lujos a los que la gente estaba acostumbrada...

En su epoca de estudiante le hubiera parecido una locura rentar ese apartamento, pero ahora se le hacia que valia la pena...

Bien, pues creo que es mas que perfecto para mi...Mina igual me indicas donde es y me acompañarias a verlo...-Mina sonrio...

Claro que si, yo te llevo...-contesto la alegre...seguramente su primo Andrew, estaria contento por llevarle un cliente mas...

Entonces podemos ir a verlo, si gustas al salir del trabajo, sirve que le marco a mi primo para que nos lo muestre...-comentaba divertida Mina...

Si, creo que es lo mejor...-Mina salio del despacho dejando a Serena trabajar...

Como te fue con la cena de anoche, pense que no vendrias...-Darien miraba a Nick quien solo le sonreia...-vamos despierta nicolas...

Calmate Darien, que no sabes identificar a un hombre enamorado o que...-Nick suspiraba...

Vaya es eso, pasaste a segunda base no es cierto?...-le preguntaba sin mucho interes...

Si y espero pasar a tercera base...-Nick sonreia ante ese comentario...-Ahora soy el novio formal de Rei Hino...suena fantastico esa chica me trae de un ala...

Ok, ok...super enamorado tenemos trabajo que hacer...-Darien se sintio un tanto enfadado...

Por cierto conoci a la mujer esa que Diamante Black, traia en el auto...me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien,,,,hermano esa chica es como de tu estilo...de esas mujeres finas, inteligentes y hermosa...-Darien lo miraba con recelo...

Pues no que estas mas enamorado que nunca y no se que tanto...-Nick lo miraba desganado...

Darien por favor, sera mejor que vayamos por un café, creo que debes de despertar amigo...-Ambos salieron rumbo al starbucks...

Yaten estaba pidiendo tambien su dotacion de café...-buenos dias caballeros...

Ambos saludaron...-que tal la reunion de ayer, te vi mas que abrazado con Rei Hino...-Nick solo sonrio...

Y me seguiras viendo es mi novia...-contesto alegremente el castaño...

Bien creo que ahora solo nos queda conseguirle una a Darien...-comentaba divertido Yaten...

A mi no me metan en sus lios de faldas, estoy bastante bien solo, asi que...-el pelinegro refunfuñaba...

Fijate que me encataria que conocieras a la jefa de mi esposa...en verdad es una mujer hermosa...si no estuviera casado iria tras ella, pero creo que el que si se puede dar gusto es tu primo Seiya...-solto Yaten.

Y que tiene que ver en esto mi primo Seiya?...-Darien se estaba hartando, pero conocia a su primo era un cotizado galan...

Pues, bailo un par de piezas con la rubia y se veia mas que interesado en ella, cosa que no le causa tanta gracia a Diamante Black, que se veia furioso...-Nick asentia ante la afirmacion del peliplata...

Pero en fin pareciera que la empresa BlackMoon & Asociaties, es parte del gobierno, por que todos estamos indistintamente ligados...-dijo Yaten, salio con un hasta pronto...

Si, que curioso que nosotros siendo detectives estemos mas que infiltrados con esa empresa y sus bellas mujeres...

Eres tan estupido Nick, vamos tenemos que ir...-subieron al vehiculo para dirigirse a una escena del crimen...

El dia habia pasado para Darien mas que pesado, seria una semana de esas que no son nada faciles, con varios cadaveres y personas por interrogar.

Bueno pues entonces ahí estaremos Andrew, si...ok...gracias...bye...- Mina colgaba el telefono, para confirmarle a Serena...

Serena ya esta, Andrew nos esperara para mostrarte el edificio y el departamento, me dijo que igual tiene otras opciones pero que este te va a encantar...

Ambas salieron tranquilamente, se dirigieron al auto de Mina, pues Serena aun no compraba ninguno, para eso tambien tendria que buscar una agencia..que dilema al cambiar de residencia...

Llegaron 15 minutos despues al lugar, Serena se percato que era una zona residencial de clase arriba de la media, habia poco movimiento, un parque cerca de casa, eso estaba muy bien aun gustaba de pensar en una banca y arrogar migajas de pan a los patos...

Llegaron al edificio y se percato de que un joven muy atractivo esperaba en la puerta de entrada, rubio, alto, ojos color miel, tez blanca..mmm..penso Serena...

Hola Drew...-Mina saludo a su primo que sonreia alegremente...

Mira te presento a mi jefa Serena Tsukino...-ambos se saludaron con un poco de timidez...

Pense que serias un poco mayor...pero bienvenida a los Angeles que te ha parecido...-comentaba sencillamente para entablar una conversacion..

Aun no conozco en si la ciudad, pero se que es bastante cosmopolita...-ambos sonrieron...

Tu vienes de?...-preguntaba Andrew, mientras saludaba al portero y subian al ascensor para mostrarle el departamento...

Soy de San Francisco, pero estaba trabajando en Miami y ahora me vine aquí...-solto la rubia.

Wow, pues Miami en verdad es lo mas cosmopolita del pais, vivi ahí dos años y eran las noches muy divertidas, pero crees que fue un cambio bueno?...-le preguntaba Andrew, mina solo los acompañaba, increiblemente callada...

Si Miami es la onda, pero un cambio en el trabajo es bueno y conoces otras personas, otra ciudad, otro ambiente...nunca es malo conocer o aprender algo nuevo...-contestaba Serena alegre...con Andrew se sentia en confianza...

Si, dimelo a mi...pero bien este es el departamento en si es un edificio pequeño, son 4 departamentos en este lado y otros cuatro por la parte trasera...en esta segunda planta este es el unico que tengo disponible, pero te va a encantar...-abrio la puerta y se percato desde entrada que era un lugar comodo...

Los vecinos rara vez se escuchan es una zona sumamente tranquila, son departamentos para personas solteras o parejas sin hijos y el acuerdo o contrato de renta asi lo considera, tampoco se permiten mascotas...

Esta es la sala...cuenta con 3 sillones y su cantina, pasemos al fondo aquí esta el comedor, como veras es pequeño solo para 4 personas, tiene todo bien distribuido, igual cabe un comedor mas amplio, pero hay espacio para poner algo mas...

Por esta puerta esta la cocina...cuenta con lo necesario, refrigerador, la cocina integral, el desayunador, lavavajillas, estufa, horno...por esta puerta tienes el cuarto de lavado, con lavadora automatica y secadora, son aparatos nuevos...

Podemos salir por esta puerta oculta y entramos a las habitaciones, ambas tienen un baño completo, esta recamara es mas pequeña, solo entra una cama individual y caminemos, esta es la recamara principal por asi decirlo la cama es King size, pero de igual manera se puede remodelar como gustes...faltan los colchones solamente...cuenta con un amplio closet...

Serena se fijaba en todos los detalles, comprar los colchones seria una opcion sin duda indispensable, pero solo ocuparia el de su recamara, instalar el televisor...el baño estaba amplio, comodo...su ropa entraria perfectamente...

Si gustas salimos por aquí y este espacio es para una especie de pequeño estudio...pero igual se puede adaptar según tus necesidades...por aquí salimos al corredor, este el baño de visitas y vuala salimos a la sala...como veras el estudio cuenta con puerta para que por ahí entren a las habitaciones, o por el cuarto de lavado...espero que se adapte a tus necesidades, tu me indicaras si te interesa o igual tengo otro edificio muy cerca de aquí...

Si, me gusta, esta un poco enredosa la entrada, pero esta bien, solo faltarian pulir algunos detalles que me gustaria cambiar, pero si es perfecto para mi, el cuarto pequeño esta bien para alguna visita...-Mina maquinaba una idea confusa, pero claramente Diamante Black no se quedaria en esa habitacion...

Solo tengo la duda de quienes viven aquí...-Andrew asintio con la cabeza, siempre era bueno saber que vecino se tenia...

Bien, enfrente tienes a un detective, el tambien recientemente se mudo como 1 año, abajo vive un contador que viaja mucho es auditor fiscal y enfrente de el vive una doctora, asi que te imaginaras que literalmente es muy tranquila, en el edificio de atrás viven unas enfermeras, una pareja creo que venden autos, un medico y yo...-sonrio Andrew...seremos vecinos por si ocupas cualquier cosa estoy a tus ordenes...

Vaya, pues que curioso que seras mi vecino...-Andrew asintio con una mirada triste...

Si, tambien tiene poco que me mude, pero bueno sera mejor que chequemos el contrato y veas si hay algun inconveniente...-se sentaron en el pequeño comedor, mientras que el celular de mina sonaba con insitencia...

Bueno...si ya sali...no...estoy con Serena checando algunas cosas...si..ok...si ahí te veo...bye...-Mina colgo...

Si necesitas irte por alguna razon, no te preocupes por mi puedo tomar un taxi...-comentaba Serena leyendo el contrato...

No, yo te llevo por mi no hay inconveniente..-se ofrecio Andrew..

Bueno si me prometes dejar a Serena en su hotel sana y salva por mi no hay problema...-contesto Mina...-es que mi esposo tiene una reunion y quede de acompañarlo, pero igual si...

No te preocupes Mina, no ya me haz ayudado mucho en encontrar departamento, mañana nos vemos y muchas gracias...-

Mina se despidio y partio...

Gustas algo de tomar, hay bebidas en el refrigerador...como cortesia para la persona que se quedara a vivir...-Serena acepto una soda, mientras leia el contrato...

Bien me parece que esta todo en orden...entonces que requieres de mi para poder hacer el tramite...-Serena le preguntaba a Andrew, mientras sonreia...

Solo ocupo el alquiler de 1 mes, carnet y comprobantes de pago, es solo eso...-Serena saco los documentos en copia que le solicito y mientras sacaba el dinero de su cartera...

Bien pues firmemos...-Serena firmo al igual que Andrew, y le entrego el efectivo de 2 meses...-aquí tienes tu comprobante...pues bienvenida a tu departamento...-ambos se estrecharon la mano y le entrego el juego de llaves...

Dime es agradable vivir aquí o solo para venderme la idea...-preguntaba Serena...

Bien, en si es un lugar demasiado tranquilo y discreto, por si quieres llegar del trabajo a casa sin problemas es mas que perfecto o para sanar un corazon herido, sirve para lo mismo...-decia Andrew...

Recien te divorciaste verdad?...-Andrew la miro con ojos de sorpresa como lo habia adivinado...

Como lo sabes, se nota demasiado...-ambos rieron por ese comentario...

Digamos que tu dedo anular luce aun la marca de tu anillo de bodas, luce mas clara tu piel ahí...-Andrew sonrio con cierta melancolia, mientras se miraba su dedo...

Tengo 2 años que me divorcie, pero la verdad es que aun no me repongo del todo y mas cuando te casas convencido que sera para toda la vida y no es cierto...-comentaba tranquilo...-hace apenas un mes que me quite mi alianza matrimonial...

Lo lamento mucho Andrew...pero tal vez era lo mejor para ambos...-contesto Serena con cierta cautela...

Si..cuando tu pareja te es infiel con su colega de trabajo y te dice que no eres compatible con ella... en serio que te jode un poco la vida, pero poco a poco lo vas superando...espero que cuando te decidas casar, pues estes verdaderamente enamorada...-Serena lo miro con un poco de tristeza, pues ella estaba muy lejos de casarse...seria casi un milagro que Diamante se convirtiera en su esposo...

Bien sera mejor que me vaya tengo que hacer algunas cosas para poderme mudar este fin de semana...-

Ok, lo que se te ofrezca me pongo a tus ordenes...-Andrew la llevo al hotel y la dejo sana y salva...

Serena subio a su habitacion tranquilamente, ajena a todo lo que se le avecinaba,...

Entro en santa paz, se disponia a bañarse cuando sono el telefono...-penso en Diamante, quien no le habia marcado...

Bueno...-era la recepcionista del hotel...

Buenas noches Señora Black, hay una mujer que dice ser amiga de usted y desea pasar a verla a su habitacion...-comentaba la mujer...

Serena penso en un instante en Mina, por lo que le dijo que la pasara sin saber quien era...

Se puso un pans mas comodo y se dispuso a preparse un sandwich para comer algo, por que no habia siquiera desayunado,,,tenia mucho trabajo...recordo a Diamante quien siempre la acompañaba a comer en su pequeño departamento en Miami y aunque en ocasiones terminaban haciendo el amor...lo extrañaba...

Tocaron la puerta y corrio para abrir, pero esa mujer no sabia quien era...no era Mina...

Disculpe en que puedo ayudarla...-comento Serena mientras la mujer elegante la miraba con cierto reproche...

Soy Berjeraite Clarise, vengo de parte de Esmeralda Black...quiero hablar contigo...

Serena sentia como el aire de sus pulmones se salia, sintio un repentino mareo...pero que hacer Esmeralda era la esposa de Diamante...

Pase...-lo que ella menos queria era un escandalo, bastante con tener que aguantar que la gente pensara que ella era la esposa de Diamante...-tome asiento, le puedo ofrecer algo...

Si, te acepto un Whisky...-Serena sirvio 2 bebidas, se sentia un tanto triste...le entrego la fuerte bebida a la elegante mujer y tambien se sento para escuchar que motivo la llevaba a ese lugar...

Creo que sabes a que vengo, pense que eras otro tipo de mujer, pero siento que Esmeralda y yo no erramos en ello...bien pues mi amiga se entero de que tu y Diamante tienen una aventura amorosa...-solto la fina dama...

Serena sintio como su autoestima, su valia como persona, su orgullo, su integridad y todos esos valores que sus padres le habian inculcado caian a un precipicio...

No se que decir...no tengo cara para ver a la esposa de Diamante...-contesto con mucha vergüenza..

Mira, se que no me conoces ni yo a ti, pero no te juzgo aunque no lo creas, yo alguna vez quede atrapada en una situacion similar y despues sufri mucho, me case y mi esposo termino por engañarme cualquier cantidad de veces...ellos son en verdad manipuladores, quisiera conocer tu version...-

Serena bebio de un trago su whisky...-bien pues la relacion se fue dando poco a poco...

**Inicio flash back...**

Bueno pues creo que es todo…tu crees Serena que es una buen negocio…-Diamante le sonreia y ella estaba mas que deslumbrada casi 1 año trabajando con el…

Si, considero que es una contrato beneficioso para todos...-contesto con alegria Serena..

Te invito a cenar para festejar, que te parece...no acepto un no por respuesta...-Serena se sentia un poco intimidada...

Esta bien...-habian viajado a Nueva York, para firmar algunos contratos, por lo que la ocasión si era para disfrutar Serena puso empeño en su arreglo personal...

Vaya...permiteme decirte que luces hermosa esta noche...-Se habia puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes, que caia libre, tenia una apertura coqueta en su pierna derecha y levaba un fajillo en la cintura, delineando perfectamente su figura, su cabello lo llevaba ondulado cayendo libremente, zapatillas color plata y accesorios del mismo tono...

Estaba por mas decir que se divertieron mucho, pero la noche era joven y entre copa y copa...se dijeron verdades y serena sucumbio a los brazos de Diamante...al dia siguiente el le dijo palabras de amor y ella cedio...hacia mas de 1 año...

**Fin de flash back...**

Lo que todo empezo como una simple noche de pasion, pues ahora tiene poco mas de 1 año...yo jamas quize que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, mis padres son un matrimonio solido de mas de 30 años, asi que no tengo cara para negar nada...-dijo Serena avergonzada..-

Diamante es un patan, se que eres muy joven pero en verdad creo que te ha engañado...-Berjeraite saco una foto de su bolso y se lo entrego...

Era una reciente foto familiar, lucia ahí Diamante, por primera vez conocia a sus hijos, un pequeño identico a el sabia que tenia 8 años, otro niño muy parecido a Esmeralda de 6 años y Esmeralda embarazada...-Serena se sintio fragmentada en pedazos una cosa era estar con alguien casado que estaba por obligacion y otra casado con una familia hermosa y su esposa esperando bebe...

Vio la foto y repaso el rostro de cada uno, se veian mas que contentos...volteo la foto y tenia algo escrito, sin duda la letra de el..."_para mi amada esposa, el amor de mi vida que me ha dado lo mas preciado en el mundo, esperando cumplir toda una eternidad a tu lado...te amo...DB_"...

Serena sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sentia un escozor en la gargante horrible, un agudo dolor en el pecho...el engaño en ocasiones dolia mas que nada en el mundo...

Berjeraite sintio pena por ella, sabia que podria doler mas el engaño que cualquier otra cosa...sintio un poco de lastima por la joven y hermosa mujer que estaba frente a ella...

Lamento todo esto digale a la Sra. Black, que yo terminare con esta absurda relacion...disculpeme con ella, jamas fue mi intencion lastimarla ni destruir su hogar...Diamante me ha mentido al igual que ella...-solto la rubia...

En cierta forma te ha dicho la verdad, no es un hombre malo, pero tu eres una chica muy joven y hermosa, creo que si esta enamorado de ti es por que te pudo escoger y no aceptar una imposicion de su padre...pero creo que tu mereces a alguien que te ame y sea libre para ser tuyo...tienes todo por delante...-dijo Berjeraite tratando de darle un poco de consuelo...-

Mi amiga sin embargo, tiene 10 años de matrimonio con el y le ha costado mucho tener lo que hasta ahora y se que no soy portadora de buenas noticias, pero entiendela, ella tiene 6 meses de embarazo, por eso es que se sentia desesperada...-Serena sabia que eso era verdad...

Como se entero de esto...-Serena veia a Berjeraite...-

Contrato a una persona, por que Diamante estaba muy distante, siempre poniendo de pretexto el trabajo...y sus viajes lo mantenian alejado de su familia...ella no es mala, tampoco desea problemas contigo, pero si quiere tener tu palabra de que solucionaras esto con el...-

Diamante no lo sabe verdad...-Serena se levanto del sillon y abrio la ventana que daba al balcon...necesitaba sentir el viento en su cara...

No...queria hablar contigo y que estuvieras enterada...se dara cuenta en cuanto vuelva a ti...el sabra que no tendra cara para ver a Esmeralda...-contestaba Berjeraite...

Esto cambia muchas cosas en mi vida...recien estoy mudandome por este trabajo y ahora, no se si lo tenga...-tenia temor de perder lo que con su capacidad habia logrado...-pero de una cosa esten seguras, yo no pienso seguir con el...tiene mi palabra...esta habitacion la desocupare mañana mismo...

Gracias...espero que encuentres al hombre que en verdad te ame y sean libres para disfrutarlo...-Berjeraite se levanto del sillon...

Gracias a usted que me imagino volo para verme...digale a la Sra. Black, que le deseo pueda recuperar su tranquilidad, que yo recuperare la mia...-termino la charla Serena...

Berjeraite salio de la habitacion...ya habia hecho su trabajo...ahora solo quedaria esperar...confiaba en ella, solo de verla sabia que no era una mala mujer...

Serena no sabia que pensar, se sorprendio y se sentia muy dolida...se metio a dar un baño, la foto que le habia mostrado Berjeraite, sabia que seria una buena prueba...


	5. REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 5**

REALIDAD

Serena lloraba de manera desgarradora, no podria pasarle esto a ella, saberse una maldita zorra, intentando destruir un hogar esa era la verdad, por que si ella no hubiera accedido no estaria pasando nada de esto...

Maldito sea el dia que penso que las cosas serian faciles, nunca nada era facil...nada...se quedo dormida ...con un pesimo sabor de boca...

La mañana siguiente, realizo sus pendientes con el profesionalismo que la caracterizaba, resolvio todos los pendientes y le pidio ayuda a Mina para que la acompañara al hotel por sus pertenencias y llevarlas a su nuevo departamento...

Mina la acompaño a todo el proceso, se sentia un poco mal por ella, pues no se podia ocultar a pesar del maquillaje que habia llorado toda la noche...

Serena segura que te sientes bien...-ella solo asintio con una afirmacion...bajaron las maletas y las llevaron al coche...

Bueno creo que es todo, dejame entregar las llaves en el hobbie y ahora vuelvo...

Serena le entrego las llaves a la recepcionista y dio las gracias, obviamante al cancelar los dias que se habia reservado la habitacion, Diamante se enteraria...el seguia cada movimiento de ella...

Mina manejo sin hablar mucho hasta el nuevo departamento de Serena, bajaron las cosas y partio a su casa...suficiente para ese dia...

Serena se cambio de ropa se puso un comodo pans y decidio ir a comprar viveres, colchas, cortinas, 1 colchon, 1 televisor...pues en el departamento que vivia anteriormente, era subidiado por Diamante, ahora no deseaba saber nada de el...

Hola Serena, pensaba que te mudarias el fin de semana...-Saludo Andrew, quien por obra de dios aparecio..

Bueno ya es jueves, por que no adelantarme...justo ahora voy a comprar lo que me falte para ponerme comoda...-Serena lo habia dicho un poco esperanzada a que se ofreciera a llevarla y vuala...

Si quieres te puedo acompañar, mi vecino amablemente me presta su camioneta cuando la ocupo, asi podras comprar los colchones que te hacen falta...-contesto Andrew...

La verdad es que si acepto tu propuesta...-Serena se sintio un tanto aliviada...

Bueno, si quieres me esperas en lo que me cambio de ropa...-Andrew lucia aun su impecable traje...subieron al departamento de el...Serena se percato que era muy similar al suyo...nada nuevo...un instante despues bajaban nuevamente con llave en manos y fueron de compras...

A pesar de ser un dia muy cansado, Serena disfruto mucho de la compañía de Andrew, justo ahora que mas necesitaba de alguien para no pensar en lo mismo...

Compraron todo lo necesario y la ayudo acomodar todo, ordenaron pizza...en ese proceso Serena ordeno las cosas que necesitaba...ahora bien tendria que pensar que sucederia..si perderia su trabajo, si tendria que mudarse de ahí, si se regresaria a San Francisco...ahora justo su cabeza era un lio de ideas...

Al sentarse se vio en la realidad,,,Andrew entro con la pizza en manos y observo como sus lagrimas caina abnegadas por su rostro...

Serena te sientes mal...-le pregunto el...sintio un poco de tristeza por ella...el habia pasado por lo mismo...

Lamento esto Andrew, pero justo hoy es mi segundo peor dia...-contesto un poco llorosa...-se que yo sola me meti en este lio pero tu sabes como se siente la traicion aquí en el corazon...

Solo te puedo decir que el tiempo es el mejor aliado para estos casos y que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que desees, si quieres un hombro donde recargarte para llorar, adelante...-Andrew atino solo en abrazarla...y ella lo hizo lloro..

Se sentia tan mal, tan triste, no amaba a Diamante, pero sabia que si lo extrañaba, tener la seguiridad de el, ahora con que cara miraria a sus padres quienes le habian dado todo su apoyo para salir adelante...

Despues de unos minutos, se tranquilizo y pudo mirar a Andrew al rostro quien tambien lucia un poco afectado...

Bien pues dejame decirte que eres bienvenida a la hermandad del corazon en proceso de sanacion...este edificio es el de los divorciados, separados, engañados...habemos de todo...-ante este comentario hizo sonreir a Serena...

Vamos tenemos que comer, te sientes mejor...-Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza...

Comieron tranquilamente, y poco a poco se fue dando la platica...

Tenias mucho con esta persona...-pregunto Andrew tratando de ser un tanto reservado...pero que podria preguntar...

Un año...-contesto serena sin tardar tanto...

Yo dure con mi ex, 5 años, los primeros 3 de novios y dos de casados...fui feliz el tiempo que duro y trato de conservar lo mejor de esa relacion...-comentaba el ante la mirada de Serena...

Mi situacion es mas complicada...pero igual me duele...-contesto ella...no queria pasar por la pena de decirle que el era casado...

No te preocupes, no soy una persona prejuiciosa...tal vez...no era libre...-acertado, serena bajo la vista y Andrew la sorprendio...-creo que mereces mas que eso, eres el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre en sus 5 sentidos desea, hermosa, inteligente, independiente, fuerte y agradable,,,,es logico que pusieras a esa persona en apuros...pero el problema no es tuyo si no de el...tal vez el tenia lo que deseabas de un hombre y esta bien...ahora creo que debes de guardar lo que aprendiste, barrer tus errores y recoger tu corazon para armarlo nuevamente...-dijo Andrew...

No me mires asi Serena, pero creo que recien inicias tu vida y a lo mejor el amor llega mas rapido de lo que crees...-ambos sonrieron...

Antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por tu tiempo Andrew y la verdad es que me haz dicho palabras de aliento que necesitaba...gracias por todo...-Serena le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento...

No...sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que ocupes...asi que espero sonrias mas y llores menos, por que aun hay una vida por delante...-Andrew salio del departamento tranquilo como solia ser el...

Serena recogio los pedazos de pizza y los metio al congelador, se metio a dar un buen baño...

Hola hermano, escuche que hablablas con alguien, ya rentaron el departamento...-

Si, por cierto tome prestada tu camioneta, por que tenia que ayudar a la nueva vecina,...tambien se une al club...pero es muy linda, espero pronto la conozcas...

Si organizan algo me avisas...-contesto...mientras subia los escalones para entrar a su departamento...

Si claro con eso de que tienes tiempo de sobra sin duda asistiras dijo Andrew...-ambos se despieron...

A la mañana siguiente Serena llego un poco antes, necesitaba poner al dia las cosas, lo habia pensado varias veces sabia de antemano que las circunstancias no eran meritorias de estar en Blackmoon, por lo que estaba en busca de un nuevo empleo.

Para su fortuna su primo era Gerente de uno de los mejores bancos Haruka Tenou, y siempre le habia ofrecido una vacante para trabajar, pero ella se sentia comoda donde estaba...pero ahora no queria saber nada mas...

Se comunico con el y le envio su curriculum...-Haruka creo que es una excelente oferta la que me estas haciendo y ahora justo me mude a los angeles...

Vale, por fin te hago entrar en razon prima, Michiru se pondra muy contenta en saber que trabajaras con nosotros... considero que el sueldo es mas que competente, cuentas con muchas prestaciones y comodos horarios de trabajo...Mira, yo casi te estoy asegurando el puesto, por lo que deseo que te pongas a dispocision en cuanto te diga...pero aun no me dices por que declinas en Blackmoon...esa era una de tus metas no es asi...

Si, pero es por razones personales Haruka y la verdad es que deseo cambiar de aire, asi que mañana renunciare y espero acomodarme enseguida...-contesto Serena con cierta tristeza...

Bien, como sean las circunstancias espero tenerte mañana mismo la confirmacion de tu puesto como Gerente de sucursal...-decia Haruka con gusto..-

Ok, muchas gracias primo, espero no defraudarte...-contesto serena con cierta tristeza...

Tu nunca, se que eres una profesionista competente y responsable en todo, por algo estaban en ese moustro de empresa, pero bueno mañana me comunico contigo a tu movil para que agilicemos el papeleo y bienvenida a los angeles...

Gracias Haruka...-Serena se sentia un tanto mal, ella habia luchado por se una buena empleada, pero ahora habia circunstancias que hacian dificil la convivencia...

En cuanto llego Mina, Serena hablo con ella y le planteo la situacion, por su parte Mina, se sintio muy sorprendida, pues ese era un puesto que cualquier persona desearia tener, pero ella sabia que detrás de todo esto habia una mujer herida y un amor terminado...

Creo que tomara a todos por sorpresa, pero si es lo que tu deseas hacer, cuentas conmigo...aunque te vayas de aquí podemos ser amigas...-Mina se habia encariñado con ella...

Gracias por tu apoyo Mina, lo mas seguro es que esta semana se localice a alguien para el puesto y creo que debes de volver con tu anterior jefe...-ella solo asintio...

Serena tenia que hacer las cosas bien, por lo que se trato de comunicar con Diamante, pero le habian indicado que estaba en su casa...

Ella se comunico a su celular privado...-Diamante estaba en su casa con su esposa en la terraza viendo nadar a sus hijos...

Nada asi hijo...si lento...-Diamante les indicaba como brasear,,,Esmeralda se sentia dichosa de ver como se reflejaba en los hijos de ambos...preciosos y sabia que eran del amor...

Diamante se percato de la llamada, sabia que ese era el numero de Serena...se sentia mal consigo mismo por no haberle llamado por lo que se levanto y contesto tratando de sonar tranquilo...

Esmeralda lo vio atenta, sabia que era ella...no se preocupo mas pues Berjeraite literalmente le habia dicho que cualquier cosa entre ellos se habia terminado...

Bueno, disculpa no te habia podido llamar por que tuve algunos incovenientes en casa, pero dime...-esa siempre era su respuesta cuando su esposa estaba presente...

Diamante, voy a presentar mi renuncia el dia de mañana, por lo que considere muy importante que estuvieras enterado, voy a entregar todo a gerencia de contabilidad, en lo que encuentran en Recursos Humanos un candidato para suplirme...

Esmeralda vio como su marido perdia el color...incluso tuvo que sentarse, la impresión era fuerte y si...sintio mucha tristeza sabia que le habia dolido a el pero a ella aun mas...por lo que mejor se voltio...

Pero de que me estas hablando...dejame ver que hago pero no hagas nada hasta que llegue yo...necesito ir personalmente a arreglar este asunto...-se levanto de ahí y literalmente corrio al despacho donde se atrinchero...-mi amor de que me hablas preciosa, por que vas a renunciar, dime si paso algo que te desagrado...vamos bunny o sera que aceptaste mi propuesta y por fin viviremos juntos...

No, Diamante ya no quiero seguir con esto, es lo mejor...gracias por todo y te deseo que seas feliz con tu familia...-habia colgado, Diamante se sento, sentia que le faltaba el aire el no podria aceptar perderla asi y no podria pasarle esto a el, ella era su fuerza, su enteresa, todo para el...si queria a Esmeralda...lo habia aprendido a hacer, pero a Serena...a ella la amaba...realizo algunas llamadas y partiria ese mismo dia a hablar con ella estaba desesperado...

Esmeralda tengo que partir surgio un problema en Los Angeles y se requiere de mi presencia con suma urgencia...-Ella sentia morirse por dentro...el la amaba...

Esta bien vete tranquilo...pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos esperandote amor...-se despidio con un beso en la frente...

Diamante estaba a punto de explotar, cuando arribo al aeropuerto tenian todo preparado...ni siquiera se habia cambiado de ropa, no hizo maleta...nada...ya no le importaba que su esposa se diera cuenta de eso...si no habia ningun inconveniente estaria con ella a las 9 de la noche...

Serena le habia entregado todo en orden a los de contabilidad, estaba por cerrar su maquina y recoger sus escasas pertenencias, ya no habia personal en la empresa, hacia mas de 2 horas que habian salido...

Diamante manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo, si hubiere manera de volar hasta ella lo haria...y por fin llegaba, sabia que ella estaria ahí recogiendo sus cosas...

Mina la miraba un tanto triste...-pense que mañana renunciarias-le dijo a Serena...

Ese era el plan, pero es mejor asi...No te preocupes, tengo un nuevo trabajo, mi primo Haruka es presidente en uno de los bancos mas famosos de aquí, entrare el lunes a trabajar y ademas seguire viviendo en el edificio de Andrew, asi que podremos vernos cuando quieras...-ambas sonreian con cierta melancolia...

Diamante sentia que sus pies no les respondian...no podia correr mas y al fin vio la luz en la puerta...sentia como su corazon se desbocaba...

Serena como que renuncias, dime que esta pasando para que te comportes asi conmigo amor...-el no se percato de la presencia de Mina y si estaba tampoco era que le importara tanto...

Sera mejor que me retire...compermiso...-Mina salio un tanto desolada, ese hombre no era el dueño de Blackmoon, era un simple mortal con el corazon en la mano...la amaba...sin duda la amaba...

Diamante, no quiero hacer esto por favor...-El la atrajo a sus brazos...-

No me hagas esto Serena, eres mi mujer, yo te amo y sabes que si por mi fuera estaria a tu lado, no me dejes por que sin ti no puedo seguir, estoy harto de todo esto...harto de vivir sin ti a mi lado, de despertar con otra persona...se que no hice bien las cosas y que te he mentido...pero comprendeme no tuvo opcion me enamore de ti por eleccion no por obligacion...bunny no me dejes por favor...yo te amo...-Diamante beso tiernamente a Serena quien le respondio con intensidad...

No puedo mas con esto, tu esposa se entero de lo nuestro y me siento como la peor mujer del mundo, dime con que cara puedo ver a mis padres que siempre me apoyaron, yo te quiero y eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer Diamante, pero tus besos, tu amor, tu presencia le pertenece a ella...y no puedo con esto...no puedo mas...-Serena lloraba de manera desgarradora...

Diamante sentia su dolor, era cierto el habia mentido a ambas y ahora la vida le pasaba una factura muy cara, le arrebataba a la mujer que mas amaba en la vida...

Por favor Bunny, dejame solucionar esto mi cielo, mi vida, dejame arreglar todo para irnos...por favor dame esa oportunidad mi cielo!...entiendeme que muero en vida si me dejas asi...por favor!...-Diamante lloraba a estas alturas como un niño, Serena en su vida lo habia visto asi...

Duele mucho Bunny, duele aquí en mi corazon, dime como le hago para que mi cabeza no te recuerde, tus besos, tus caricias, tu calor, despertar al lado de la mujer que amo...dimelo por que no podre hacerlo!...-el la tenia abrazada...

Si podras...-Serena se solto de el y tomo de su bolso la foto que berjeraite le habia entregado...-ella esta embarazada, claro que podras se que es una niña...dale todo el amor a tu esposa y a tus hijos...escribeles a ellos palabras de amor eterno y cumpleles como me lo dices a mi...

Diamante arrugo la foto y lloro con amargura, sabia que las cosas no podrian ser peores, ahora todo se aclaraba por fin...su esposa lo sabia..sintio un poco de pena por ella...

Que pensabas Diamante que Esmeralda no sospecharia de este juego entre nosotros...ella lo descubrio y me hizo ver que tu me engañabas, ya no quiero esto para mi...ella te ama ve a sus brazos y pidele perdon...es la unica que podra hacerlo...- decia la rubia con mucho dolor...

Nunca, ella jamas te suplira Serena...tu eres unica...eres la dueña de mi corazon y sabes que te amo, no pienso rendirme nunca y sabes que puedo ser muy terco cuando me propongo algo...-decia con furia Diamante...

Es que me estas amenzando Diamante es eso...asi dices que me quieres y me estas amenzando...no puedo creerlo...-Diamante la atrajo a el y la beso con desesperacion, Serena no sabia por que siempre el la seducia...

Se besaron con pasion, la levanto del suelo y la deposito en el escritorio, mientras con sus manos, la tomaban de las nalgas...Serena como pudo se safo...

No...no quiero Diamante...por favor no me trates como una zorra!...-Diamante se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal...

Perdoname Serena...perdoname Bunny no quiero perderte, por favor,...-el multimillonario cayo incado abrazado de las piernas de ella llorando como niño pequeño...

Serena lloraba tambien por verlo asi, acaricio su cabello, ese color que tanto le gustaba...-fuiste el hombre que me hizo sentir nuevamente viva Dante y siempre te llevare en mi corazon...pero lo mejor es que regreses con ella y la hagas feliz...

No...no lo hare, me convertire en un hombre libre y podremos amarnos con libertad...por favor...no digas que todo acabo...no quiero...-Diamante se sentia desesperado...

Levantate y abrazame...-Diamante lo hizo y la levanto del suelo tratando de inundarse de su aroma...de su escencia...de ella...

Te amo tanto...tanto...-Diamante le decia al oido estas palabras que ambos sabian eran verdad, pero no se podria hacer mas daño, habia personas inocentes que sufririan mucho, un tiempo fueron muy felices se dieron todo y no quedaba nada que reprochar...

Me tengo que ir...lo lamento...-le dijo Serena a Diamante...-te quiero mi caballero...cuidate mucho y se feliz...-el la solto primero tenia que resolverlo todo para estar con ella...

Serena salio con su caja de pertenencias y a ese hombre le dejaba un pedazo de su corazon...sentia que su vista se nublaba, bajo como pudo y vio a Mina...

No dijo nada solo la ayudo a subir a su auto para salir a su ahora departamento, Mina le marco a Andrew y le dijo que bajara...

Serena no supo ni como entro a su casa lo unico que supo es que lloro los 3 siguientes dias...sin parar, sin comer, sin sentir hambre, frio o cansancio...solo agua era lo que podria tomar...

Diamante lloro por horas en la oficina, cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí subio al auto y se fue al aeropuerto,,,ya no podria platicar con ella, ya no la tendria en sus brazos...ya no le haria el amor, se habia marchado...lo habia dejado...por ser el hombre casi perfecto...su unico defecto...ser casado...


	6. COMO TE VA MI AMOR

**CAPITULO 6**

**COMO TE VA MI AMOR**

Serena se armo del poco valor que le quedaba y se levanto de su encierro..se dio un baño muy largo tratando de borrar todo el dolor que tenia acumulado, el domingo estaba por llegar a su ocaso y debia de enviar sus documentos a su primo...no podria dejarse vencer...el luto se habia terminado...

Veamos, todo parece perfecto, entoces mañana entras a trabajar el horario es d de Lunes a Viernes, asi que Gerente Tsukino bienvenida...-haruka y Serena rieron de buena gana...

Despues de una breve platica, colgaron...Serena se sentia un poco mas tranquila y sabia que tenia una vida por seguir...

Vaya que las cosas a veces van de mal en peor...-decia Andrew, con una cerveza en mano...

Ni que lo digas, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que por fin me daran vacaciones...-comentaba Darien...-

Ni hablar perdi unos dolares y a pagar...-Andrew pago su apuesta por que habia perdido en un juego de los Lakers...

Que pasa Andrew, te noto como triste, no me digas que sigues aun preocupado por lo de tu divorcio...-Andrew era un gran amigo de Darien...al igual que nicolas...

No, solo que la nueva vecina, digamos que apenas paso por ese proceso y me da mucha tristeza verla asi...creo que se enredo con un hombre casado...le mintio...- solto el rubio...-

Ella ya sabia que iba a perder...un hombre casado no siempre deja a su esposa...-contesto con cierta frialdad el pelinegro..-

Andrew no hablo mas del tema, pero si se sentia preocupado por ella...

El lunes sin contratiempo llego, Serena se habia arreglado muy bien para asumir ahora su nuevo cargo...lucia un traje sastre color negro, blusa rosa de cuello alto, habia peinado su cabello en una coleta alta, tacones de aguja, y pendientes sencillos...

Tomo su bolso y salio tranquilamente a su nuevo trabajo...su primo Haruka la presentaria con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo...

Darien habia pedido una comoda semana de vacaciones, por lo que se iria a Miami...esa misma mañana partiria..

Serena estaba esperando un taxi y Darien vio una mujer muy guapa en la acera estaba de espaldas pero noto que tenia un cuerpo de tentacion, por lo que sin mas se dio cuenta que seguramente ella era la nueva vecina, con razon Andrew no dejaba de hablar de ella, pero a todo esto no sabia como se llamaba,,,en fin ese no era del todo su asunto...

Serena subio al taxi sin percatarse de la presencia de ese hombre...y Darien partio al aeropuerto sin percatarse de ella...

Buenos Dias primo...-saludo Serena al que ahora seria su jefe...

Vaya Serena, pero que grande estas...creo que tenia mucho tiempo que no te veia..pero estoy contento de que aceptaras mi propuesta..-se dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla..

Bien, pues considero que estoy en verdad de suerte...-entraron a una pequeña reunion que se habia organizado para presentarles a Serena la nueva gerente de sucursal...un paso...

Buenos dias antes que nada les presento a la Lic. Serena Tsukino, la nueva Gerente de Sucursal...Amy Mizuno sera tu asistente y te pondra al corriente de todo...

Despues de las correspondientes presentaciones, Haruka se entablo con ella para explicarle en que consistia en todo ello...

El dia fue mas que productivo, como siempre Serena se quedo despues de la hora checando pendientes, en si era una tarea muchisimo mas sencilla de lo que hacia en su anterior trabajo...

Un instante para poder pensar un poco, pero no deseaba estar mas sumergida en depresion por el hecho de que Diamante y ella habian terminado con su relacion...sentia aprehension, pero el tenia su vida y ella estaba iniciando a crear la suya...

Lamento que las cosas sean asi Darien, pero te necesitamos, podras tomarte las vacaciones en la proxima semana...-Darien estaba furioso pues antes de siquiera tomar la autopista para irse al aeropuerto le habian llamado para que regresara al departamento, pues en un asalto a un banco habian baleado a Nicolas en cumplimiento del deber y sentia mucha ira por ese motivo...puesto que ellos era una pareja y siempre se cubrian las espaldas ahora lo habia dejado solo y todo se habia salido de las manos...

Se sentia mas viejo que nunca, ahora era cuando pesaban mas las decisiones tomadas...cada dia se levantaba preguntadose por ella, donde estaria, como estaria...

Demonios y tienen una pista, algo que identifique a los criminales...el video de seguridad del banco...-Setsuna Meio asintio...

Si tenemos las cintas, encontramos la camioneta abandonada, era una van familiar que habia sido reportada hace 1 semana como robada...salvo algunos testigos del lugar que solo confirman lo que tenemos de las camaras...no tenemos nada...-comentaba la jefa de Darien...

Y que demonios hacia Nick solo en ese lugar, no hubo refuerzos o no llegaron a tiempo...deseo saber que paso!...-Darien estaba mas que furioso y Setsuna sabia que el era muy dificil de manejar enojado...

Calmate Darien nada lograremos estando con esta actitud, nosotros tambien estamos esforzandonos para encontrar a...-

Al diablo con tus palabras Setsuna, siempre dices lo mismo y el sistema de justicia no avanza...no se puede hacer nada, lamento informarle que hicimos lo posible, estamos trabajando en ello...al carajo con eso...esta Nick luchando por su vida mientras nosotros no tenemos ninguna pista para atrapar a los culpables,,,...-todos estaban callados, era cierto...lo que le pelingro decia...

Creo que debemos de ir al banco y ver que paso...podriamos encontrar algo o relacionar con personal que ha salido bajo palabra...Darien...-Este miro a lita y solo asintio mientras ambos salian de la agencia...

Una semana de arduo trabajo habia pasado, Darien traia consigo un carácter de los mil demonios, no habia dormido bien, no se habia dado un baño decente, ya no avanzaba con la investigacion estaba mas que desesperado Nick seguia luchando por su vida y se sentia cansado...

Vamos compañero, creo que te haria bien irte a descansar, no podemos avanzar, lamentablemente estamos en circulos...-Darien odiaba que Ziocite tuviera razon...

Lo se...pero no puedo ver nada que pueda identificar...creo que necesito descansar...pero estoy seguro que no tardaran en volver a atacar...-comentaba el pelinegro, sintiendo una corazonada...

Y si lo hacen, haremos nuestro trabajo..-contesto con un poco de cautela Ziocite...

Darien tenia ganas de caminar un poco le haria bien distraerse por lo que, siguio al parque que estaba cerca de su casa...

Serena habia salido temprano y sintio deseos de caminar en el parque...

Darien vio a una mujer muy guapa caminando como si fuera a el...su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que...no podria ser cierto...le recordaba mucho a ella...pero era...

Serena vio al hombre que se habia quedado petrificado frente a ella y sintio como miles de recuerdos se agaloparon en su mente...era el...despues de 8 años...el..

Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrate en plena calle  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló.

Serena...eres tu...-Darien tardo en reconocer su imagen, ahora era toda una mujer y muy bella...

Si...-Serena tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no sabia como, estaba mas flaco, sus ojos notaban cansancio y los años lo habian hecho mas interesante...

Te encontre un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
te creí,asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoque.

Pero que haces aquí en Los Angeles...?.-preguntaba Darien con un poco de duda ...miedo...

Ya sabes cuestiones de trabajo...-Serena se habia quedado estatica, sentia con solo su presencia...su corazon se agalopaba...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Vaya...pero estaras aquí de manera definitiva...-a quien engañaba se sentia demasiado nervioso, como un joven adolescente ella siempre le habia resultado ser mas madura a pesar de su edad...estaba preciosa...su figura mas delineada...pero su mirada esa que lo conquisto lucia diferente...

Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te extrañado  
como nunca imagine.

Lograste tu sueño Darien...-si ese sueño que los habia separado y la causa para que ahora cada uno tuviera una vida diferente..

Si...cumpli con lo que desee...como te lo dije la ultima vez...-contesto sin tanto interes a el que siempre le habia apasionado ser un detective...pero ahora eso era insignificante...la extrañaba..te extraño esa era la palabra..

Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú.

Pues ha sido un agradable saber que te encuentras bien Darien y que tus sueños se cumplieron...- que podria decirle, disculpa pero aun te sigo amando como loca, trate de olvidarte y no lo consegui...

Espero que tu tambien cumplieras los tuyos y que seas feliz...-Darien no podia hablar, que le dira...disculpame por haber sido un estupido y dejarte partir por miedoso...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Si estoy bien y eso es lo que importa Serena...-contesto un poco incredulo Darien...deseaba volver a besarla...un silencio incomodo cruzo entre ellos...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Fue un placer verte Darien, espero que sigas tan bien como hasta hoy...-Serena se despidio dejandolo ahí parado...el se trato de inundar de su aroma...que podia hacer...perdoname era la palabra, dame una oportunidad...

Serena sintio como su corazon de apretujaba en su pecho, pero como podia siquiera tener un pensamiento con el...seguramente ahora estaria casado con hijos y ella aunque lo amara, por que esa era la verdad...a pesar de que habia salido de su vida mucho tiempo atrás...ya no era posible

Porque el tiempo a sido aliado  
madurando este querer  
no debimos separarnos  
fue un error ahora lo se...

Ya no era posible tenerla, era una hermosa dama y mas que seguro estaria casada con uno de esos hombres trajeados que tienen chofer y servidumbre a su dispocision...el nunca podria darle algo asi...nunca...era una belleza...

Como te va mi amor, Como te va

Darien se quedo ahí parado, viendo como un pasado que siempre trato de mantener alejado estaba mas que presente en su vida...la amaba nunca dejo de hacerlo...y no lo haria...pero una oportunidad era inimaginable...que estupido ni siquiera preguntarle en donde trabajaba o su telefono...sintio tristreza, pues ella tampoco le pregunto nada mas...seguramente lo odiaria y con justa razon, con que cara podria pedirle algo...

Se siguio de largo y logro llegar a su departamento...Se sento en su comodo sofa y respiro hondo y calado 5 veces para poder tranquilizarse un poco...vaya que recordar ese breve encuentro con Serena fue suficiente para sentirse mas nervioso que nunca...

Serena entro a su departamento y se sintio muy ofuscada por el hecho de haberse encontrado con el hombre que amaba aun, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habia pasado...

Lamentable era el hecho de haberse quedado con miles de preguntas por hacerle, de preguntarle mas de su vida...si era casado, divorciado, soltero, dios...se sentia nerviosa...diantres...

Darien me metio a bañar para bajar un poco el estress del dia un encuentro con su refrigerador y una cita con su cama...

Serena se dio una baño reconfortante y una cita con su cama para poder seguir otro dia mas...

La mañana siguiente estuvo mas que cargada de mucho trabajo, Darien habia salido disparado al hospital, pues Lita le habia informado que Nick habia despertado por fin despues de 1 semana despues de ser herido...

Serena se retiro a su trabajo sin prisa, siempre llegaba temprano para poder rendir el dia, especialmente ese dia sentia una corazonada, se sentia un tanto nerviosa, pero sabia que aun no se reponia de haberse topado con Darien...

Vaya...Darien...si antes se habia sentido atraia a el...ahora era casi un tanto morbosa, se percato de que estaba un tanto mas delgado, pero seguramente seguiria todo en su lugar, tan solo de evocar su imagen la hacia ruborizar era un hombre en verdad atractivo, su mandibula fuerte, su nariz recta, sus labios gruesos y esos ojos...

Color azul como el oceano profundo...vaya...su mirada decia tanto y a la vez nada...un misterio...muy atrayente...-el taxista llego al banco y ella pago...bajo tranquilamente y entro por la parte posterior del banco...

Bueno pues sueltalo Nick, como te sientes ?...-Darien se sentia muy aliviado de verlo conciente...pues una bala le habia hecho un tanto de estragos en su pulmon izquierdo, otra mas en su pierna derecha y hombro derecho...

Como piltrafa...-contesto un tanto ronco, pues apenas unas horas le habian retirado el respirador...

Y te ves como una piltrafa...-Nick sonrio por el comentario de Darien aunque fuera de lugar, pero eran camaradas y sabian que de nada servia lamentarse...si se podria vengar...

Rei...-pregunto Nick, la pelinegra habia estado a su lado en esos momentos tan dificiles para el, habia pedido incluso sus vacaciones para poder estar junto a el...

Esta afuera...todos los dias estuvo al pendiente de ti...creo que es la indicada...-contesto Darien ante la mirada de Nick...

Lo se...- Darien sintio un poco de envidia, pues si bien Nicolas Kumada era su mejor amigo, el era la chispa entre los dos...y nunca lo habia visto tan seguro de una chica, pero de tanto buscar la habia encontrado, cuanto hubiera dado el por que una mujer estuviera al pendiente de el una sola vez...

Me puedes decir que paso o es muy incomodo hablar...-le pregunto Darien...

Duele un poco...pero me llamaron de central para llegar al banco una situacion de retencion de rehenes...eran 6 hombres encapuchados, tenian a la gerente del banco del cuello con una pistola en su cabeza, habian herido a 3 personas,...-Nick tosio un tanto su garganta le raspaba de manera dolorosa...

Los preventivos no sabian que hacer, se le llamo al equipo SWATT, para poder intervenir, pero todo fue muy rapido...cosa de 5 minutos, no dio tiempo de nada...

Los policias rodearon la entrada del banco, pero jamas se percataron de que el personal para ingresar a trabajar o salir, tenian otra puerta en la parte posterior una salida rapida...

Creo que el gerente les dijo de esa salida y no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, le dispararon en la cabeza y salieron corriendo, lo demas fue historia, la policia no podia disparar por las personas que estaban en el interior del banco y esperaron para poder entrar...

Pero los asaltantes ya habian salido sin que nadie les siguiera el rastro...

Recuerdo que llegue a la puerta con el arma lista pero no habia nadie en el pasillo, por lo que segui al callejon, se escucho un chirrido de neumaticos y un acelere rapido...corri hice algunas detonaciones y no paso nada...

Segui de largo y me percate de que un hombre salia del callejon al igual que yo, pero fue rapido me disparo a quemaropa, solo atine en disparar mi pistola un par de veces no mas y despues corrio...yo me desmaye y ahora recien despierto...-Darien habia grabado toda la declaracion de Nick, ahora habia manera de enlazar todo...

Siempre por pequeños errores que comentia la policia, podrian suceder grandes desgracias...

El tipo que te disparo lo recuerdas...-pregunto Darien como parte del interrogartorio, esperando que se pudiera identificar...

Lo recuerdo, pero no podria identificarlo...estaba vestido completamente de negro y traia un pasamontañas, guantes y lentes, llevaba en el hombro la maleta donde tenia el dinero...-contesto Nick, ante la mirada de desolacion de Darien...

Encontramos el arma, era una 22 especial, tambien robada de una colección particular...sin huellas ni siquiera una microfibra de algo...el tipo era un cabron inteligente y profesional, tampoco se localizo nada en la camioneta, ni siquiera un cabello...nada...nada Nick...creo que esto volvera a suceder,,,y espero actuemos de manera rapida...

Caray y yo iba ya se salida rumbo a Miami, por mis bien merecidas vacaciones...-comento Darien...

Lo lamento hermano...-contesto Nick apesumbrado, pues Darien tenia mas de 2 años de trabajar sin parar...-

No hay tanto que lamentar, considero que ahora tu tendras unas largas vacaciones...pero lo bueno es que aun sigues con nosotros hermano...me voy por que tu noviecita estara mas que desesperada...

Cuidate...-ambos se dieron un apreton de mano, en señal de alivio...al salir Darien, entro Rei convertida en una algarabia...

Vio como la mujer sollozaba por Nicolas y sintio alivio de ver que tenia con el alguien que en verdad lo amara...recordo por un instante a Serena...sabia que era un caso perdido...


	7. AL BORDE DE

**CAPITULO 7**

**AL BORDE DE...**

Serena me siento un poco mal...-comentaba Mina ante la mirada de ella, pues en ocasiones comian juntas...

Que sientes...?...-pregunto Serena tranquilamente...

Me he sentido mareada y con algo de nauseas...no se que me pasa...-comentaba Mina ante la sonrisa de Serena...-de que te ries, capaz de que me callo mal algo que comi...

Creo que mas bien es que tu...seras mama...-Mina se sobresalto un poco, pero no dijo nada, incluso su color de piel se habia vuelto casi fantasmal...

Pero que demonios...es cierto no he tenido mi periodo...-Mina se habia quedado muda, contaba con los dedos los dias y despues una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro...-

Que tal Serena, puedo sentarme...-Seiya llegaba al restaurant que era bastante visitado, por los empleados de la zona...

Adelante...-Mina estaba en una especie de trance, ella y seiya le pasaban la mano frente a su nariz sin optener siquiera una respuesta de reflejo...

Vaya que la compañera esta ida, sera que es zombie o algo asi...-comentaba Seiya logrando la risa de ambas rubias...

No seas bobo Sei, es algo de lo que acabo de dar cuenta y no puedo esperar, asi que despido de ustedes, por su puesto mi compañerito invita no es asi...-Mina le sonreia a Seiya quien solo le dijo que si...salio de ahí disparada...

Vaya, mina siempre es tan energetica...pero bueno que me cuentas Serena como vas con tu nuevo empleo...- Serena solo sonrio...

Pues bien, me he adaptado muy rapido, aunque la carga de trabajo es menor y el horario muy agradable...y a ti como te vas..-

Pues normal, ya sabes trabajo a montones pero nada que no se pueda manejar...-Seiya pidio su comida, mientras veia a Serena atenta a su platillo, era hermosa y soltera lo mejor...

Sabes me he sentido un poco nerviosa por lo que paso en el banco de Wilton...-comentaba Serena para hacer algo de platica, el le caia muy bien...

Pues la verdad es que estuvo bastante feo, el novio de Rei Hino fue herido en ese atraco...-

Rei Hino, la secretaria...por dios santo, pero el era un cliente o algo asi...-la rubia se sentia un tanto preocupada, la conocio solo unos dias y le parecio una chica muy amable..

No, su novio es un Agente del FBI, es un tipo de lo mas agradable, pero le toco la de mala y le dispararon varias veces, el pobre hombre por poco no la libra en verdad estuvo feo...pero mejor sera que cambiemos de tema no quiero que te preocupes...- a Seiya la verdad es que le gustaba...

Pues que cosas...-siguieron una conversacion agradable y entretenida... Seiya pago la cuenta y llevo a Serena a su trabajo...

Muchas gracias por traerme Seiya..-la rubia estaba por bajar del deportivo del pelinegro...

No hay de que, pero entonces nos vemos el sabado para ir al cine...-Seiya estaba tirando todo al asador...

Si, nos vemos en la plaza...-Serena salio del auto recien tenia tiempo para llegar sin problemas...

Seiya sonrio ampliamente, se sentia sumamente interesado...acelero a fondo su auto...

Buena es la informacion que obtuviste de Nicolas...-decia con un poco de sorna Setsuna...-

Creo que este no es el unico atraco, pero el modus opernadi no coincide con ningun otro...hemos checado con algunos casos pero es distinto a los demas...-comentaba Lita...

Yo, creo que volveran a hacerlo...-solto Darien ante la mirada de todos...

Hemos investigado con algunos contactos y no hemos obtenido nada, ahora si que estamos en pañales...-comento Ziocite...

Cuanto fue el monto robado...-era una duda que rondaba a todos, una pregunta acertada de Darien...

Fue un atraco de 1 millon...-un silbido se escucho, era una cantidad amplia...

Pero entre 6 sacaron eso tan rapido, tenian que tener a alguien filtrado dentro del banco...no seria de manera tan sencilla acceder a el...tienen que tener algun complice...-comento Darien...

Se ha revisado la sucursal, se ha entrevistado a toda la gente, el historial de ellos y nada...estan limpios...-contesto Lita...-videos horas antes y nada fuera de la rutina...

Estamos en un circulo, pero debemos ponernos pendientes de cualquier movimiento..asi cada uno siguio con sus asuntos...

Vamos que es hora de comer...-Darien y Lita siguieron de largo al bar, vendian unas hamburguesas y dogos bastante buenos, entraron y pidieron un par de cada menu...

Varias calorias para una mujercita como tu...-comentaba con sarcasmo Nephrite...

Es que ahora te importa como me ponga, por que anoche no dijiste eso...-ambos rieron de ese comentario, pues estaban mas que enamorados, si bien su relacion no era asunto para que todos opinaran dadas las circunstancias, ellos se amaban...-

Que tal Darien como van las cosas en el caso...-comentaba con optimismo Nephrite que era una afamado abogado defensor...siempre tenia la disposicion de ayudarlos...

La verdad es que estamos bastante jodidos, pero en fin, lo bueno es que Nicolas, desperto y parece que se recuperara...tardara pero espero todo sea para mejor..-comentaba Darien...

Bueno pues tengo que irme, en la noche te veo amor...-Lita se despidio con un beso de Nephrite...

Que pasa Chiba, no me veas asi...-pues lita habia sido la esposa de Andrew uno de sus mejores amigos, pero aun no se hacia a la idea que ella ahora destapara que ya vivian juntos...

No me adapto a esto, pero en fin...-despues de una mordida su hamburguesa...lita se sentia con una duda...

Como esta Andrew...?...-Darien le lanza una mirada indescifrable...

Bien , creo que esta interesado en alguien...-contesto con sorna...-una nueva vecina que esta muy guapa...

Vaya...eso es fantastico..que rehaga su vida...-Lita se sentia muy culpable por que Andrew era una excelente persona, bueno, guapo, agradable, apacible, tranquilo, aburrido, desganado...eso la habia casi matado en vida...

Si bien cuando fueron novios, sabia que era un hombre tranquilo, pues ahora si que no quedaba de otra mas que aceptar que se habian equivocado, ella era alegre, ruda, fuerte y en eso Andrew no tenia nada.

Despues de haberse casado ella llegaba a casa esperando una noche de sexo desenfrenado y apasionado, pero Andrew no podia con ese paquete, siempre la trataba como un obeto de vidrio, hasta para hacerle el amor era lento y despues de casado nunca habia tenido un maldito orgasmo...

Cuando conocio a Nephrite, no le parecio mas que un simple fanfarron, pero tenia un carácter fuerte y dominante...en ocasiones tenian discuciones acaloradas y se ponian al tu por tu, ella se sentia desafiada y luchaba siempre por callarle la boca a ese hombre, pero la razon terminaba por vencerla.

Despues de una acalorada discusion, ambos se sentian mas que exitados y termino cediendo a sus besos apasionados y al sexo duro y desenfrenado...

Hasta que Darien le dijo que Andrew no merecia ese trato que le dijera la verdad o el lo haria...lo peor fue que cuando le dijo a Andrew que ella habia fallado el solo le dijo que tramitaran el divorcio sin reprocharle nada, se sintio fatal, pero no se arrepentia amaba a Nephrite y el a ella...

Hasta cuando pensabas decirme que esta por casarte con Nephrite...-le pregunto Darien mientras bebia de su soda...

Creo que en mi vida personal, tengo todo el derecho de guardarme lo que desee para mi...asi que...no es una noticia para todo el personal...-contesto con molestia Lita...

En eso tienes razon, pero no se te ocurra invitarme a ese desagradable encuentro por favor...-respondio el pelinegro con molestia...

Esta bien, lo se que eres mas amigo que Andrew y lo comprendo, espero que como colegas podamos seguir trabajando sin problemas...-

Dalo por hecho...-pagaron por la grasosa comida y partieron del lugar, siempre habia trabajo por hacer...

Como ves si hacemos una cena para darte la bienvenida...-comento Andrew a Serena...-como buenos vecinos que somos asi sirve que conoces a tu vecino de enfrente, lo hago para hacer algo de vida social...-comento Andrew...

Vaya, eso intento tambien yo, casi siempre de una roptura te tienes que dar un tiempo, pero la verdad es que no pienso tardarme tanto...-comento Serena...

Hablas como si, ya hubieras pasado por esto...-dijo Andrew con un poco de tristeza...

Pues si he de confesarte que mi primer amor, me dejo por que el cumpliria con sus sueños y no lo vi como malo, pero la verdad es que ahora es cuando en ocasiones añoro su presencia...

Ok, te entiendo cuando mi ex me dijo que estaba interesada en alguien mas, lo unico que pude decirle fue que tramitaramos el divorcio y no mas...

Wow!...eso si ha de ser fuerte pero tal vez puedas encontrar a esa persona especial...-dijo la rubia para alegria del castaño...

No pierdo la fe...-ambos rieron de buena gana, esperando que las cosas fueran para mejorar...

La noche entro de lleno al edificio, Darien recien llegaba y se percato de que Andrew salia del departamento donde vivia esa mujer que a su amigo le resultaba encantadora...

Solo escucho unas risas y un ...hasta mañana...el mismo Andrew tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentia fuera de lugar, seria que el...

Hola Darien, cuentame como estuvo tu dia...-saludo amablemente su amigo..

Pesado, pero dime algo Andrew, tu y la nueva chica tienen algo -pregunto sin reparo Darien sacando a Andrew de sus cavilaciones...

No..ella es muy agradable, pero creo que ya tiene una relacion con otro tipo, la verdad es que es muy buena conversadora, por cierto el viernes nos reuniremos para cenar los tres, asi que te haces un espacio, sera a las 9 pm en su departamento...para que te bañes...

No creo que pueda, tenemos mucho trabajo en el departamento con un nuevo caso y no creo llegar...me disculpas con ella...mejor no hago mosca galan...-contesto Darien simpaticamente.

Ya sabia que dirias eso, pero bueno conste que te invite, luego no me digas que por que no te la presente antes...nos vemos...-Andrew se despidio con un simple adios y Darien entro a su departamento ajeno a que esa mujer que tanto deseaba toparse una vez mas, vivia enfrente de el...

La semana se habia pasado sin pena ni gloria, la cena que tenia dispuesta Andrew con Darien y Serena se habia pospuesto para el domingo y estaba mas que aferrado el rubio en llevar por la fuerza a Darien...

Serena estaba lista para salir con Seiya, la verdad es que le parecia muy agradable su presencia, ademas que era soltero le habia confirmado mina, habia tenido solo una novia conocida Kakyuu Gibson una guapa agente de ventas...

Según Mina esa chica estuvo a punto de llevarlo al altar despues de 5 años de relacion formal, pero despues ella tuvo una oferta de trabajo insuperable...si bien sabia Serena el amor solo entra solo 1 vez en el corazon...tal vez ese tambien fue el caso de Seiya...

Salio del departamento y camino unas cuadras para poder encontrar un taxi...

Darien salio en su camioneta pues tenia que ir a comprar la despensa del mes, ya estaba con las reservas...

Pense que me habias dejado plantado Serena...-contesto Seiya con una sonrisa...

No pasaba ningun taxi y pues veras que no cuento con auto, espero pronto comprar uno...-Seiya no se atrevia a preguntar nada el sabia que Diamante jamas la hubiera dejado manejar, seguramente tendria chofer...

Contabas con auto cuando estabas en Miami...-Serena se ruborizo un poco, como decirle que en ocasiones Diamante se quedaba toda una semana con ella y el era el que siempre la transportaba o simplemente el chofer pasaba por ella, como la Reyna que según Diamante era...

Tenia un auto por la empresa, para poderme transportar por eso no tengo vehiculo...-tambien una mentira, tenia un lujoso Jaguar a su nombre...regalo de el...Dante...de solo evocar su recuerdo sintio unas ganas terribles de llamarlo y decirle que aceptaba todo lo que le ofrecia...pero no podia hacerlo...no era lo que ella en verdad deseaba...

Vaya, pues bien dime cual funcion es la que deseas ver...-ambos miraron entretenidos la cartelera...

Te parece bien la de Resident Evill...-Serena no queria nada de romanticismo que despues la hiciera sentirse obligada a despedirse de beso o involucrar algo mas...

Wow!...nunca me imagine que aceptarias una funcion de ese tipo rudas...vaya que me siento raro...a mi ex le encantaban estas funciones..-dijo Seiya con cierta melancolia...-

Y por que terminaron...?..-Serena pregunto de manera inocente...

Ella tuvo que seguir su sueño y yo no le corte las alas...asi que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, donde pudo convertirse en alguien en verdad trascendente...y lograr algo por lo que siempre se sacrifico...-contesto con melancolia...

A mi me paso lo mismo y te comprendo Seiya...-ambos sonrieron y entraron a la comprar los boletos y poder entrar a la funcion...

Darien estaba aparcando su coche en la misma plaza comercial...paso por el cine ajeno a la cercania de Serena y ella a la cercania de el...

Entraron a la pelicula y Darien a comprar sus cosas para la despensa del mes...

Que te parecio cuando salieron los dos tipos con esos como martillos gigantes...es impresionante como con estos lentes te puedes mantener al borde de la emocion...-

Si es verdad, por cosas tan simples...-ambos rieron...siguieron caminando un rato mas...

Que te parece si vamos a tomar un café para perder el tiempo o si tienes algun pendiente por hacer...- preguntaba Seiya

No me parece mas que bien...no tengo mucho por hacer en mi casa mas que dormir...-

Ok, este me parece que es lo bastante bueno...-Seiya entro con Serena al café que tenia un agradable ambiente, les asignaron una pequeña mesa y ordenaron...

Yo quiero un Capuchhino Late..comento Serena...

A mi me trae un expresso Americano y un pay de frambuesa...-el mesero tomo la orden y se siguio...

Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí en los Angeles...-le preguntaba Seiya...

En verdad es que no tengo planeado nada de eso...mi primo me ofrecio trabajo en la sucursal donde estoy y me quede...si tengo una mejor oferta pues me ire de aquí...-contesto Serena...

Creo que recorreras todas las costas del pais...-ambos rieron por el comentario...-no tienes pensado establecerte entonces en ningun lugar...

No me he puesto a pensar en eso, de hecho quisiera mudarme al extranjero pero establecerme indefinitavente aquí, no lo he pensado...mis padres quisieran que regresara a San Fracisco...pero ya me acostumbre a vivir por mi propia cuenta...-contestaba la rubia mientras el amable mesero les servia su orden...

En donde te gustaria vivir...-pregunto el pelinegro mientras sorbia de su café...

Mmm...pues me encantaria Londres o Italia...el año pasado tuve la oportunidad de viajar por cuestiones de trabajo y me encantaron ambas, Londres es una ciudad cosmopolita, hay buena fuente de empleo y algunas empresas buenas estan asentadas ahí, mientras que Italia, bueno me fascino su cultura, creo que tiene paisajes que te pueden hacer perder un poquito la cabeza...-

Si bien era cierto que su viaje habia sido por asuntos de negocios, su escapada a Italia fue solo por placer, Diamante la llevo 1 semana completa para conocer cada lugar importante...fue una luna de miel según el... despues de eso el la llamaba Serena Black, su mujer...

SI ambas ciudades son bastante culturales por asi decirlo...-contesto con simplesa el pelinegro, Serena supo que era por que ahí vivia su ex...

Y nunca tuviste la idea de visitar a tu ex, si ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en separarse para lograr sus sueños...-comentaba ella..

Si...viaje una sola vez, un año despues de que ella se fuera a Inglaterra, pero la vi con otra persona en un café y supe que ella estaba haciendo su vida...-Serena sonrio...

O tal vez estaba tomando un café como tu y yo, platicando de viejos amores y anhelando su presencia...-Seiya la miro con un apice de esperanza...

Tu lo crees...la verdad es que eso hacia creo, pero no me senti del todo seguro y no queria...-Serena completo la frase

Ser rechazado...ustedes los hombres son en ocasiones un tanto predecibles y la verdad es que no dudo que te hubiera saludado con gusto y hubiese tomado tu presencia como algo grato para ella...yo pase por eso Seiya y despues de 8 años me tome con el amor de mi vida y sabes que sucedió...

Que paso...-estaba intrigado por que ambos tenian una historia bastante similar...

Nada...eso paso nada...mucho tenia yo por preguntarle, que era de su vida, si era casado, en donde trabajaba, si aun le gustaba comer pizza de queso, si a pesar de todos estos años me habia olvidado o me recordaba con cariño...-Serena sentia bien desahogarse...

Y lo unico que pude preguntarle es como estaba y si habia cumplido su sueño...imaginate 8 años idealizandolo y vuala tengo una unica oportunidad y lo unico que atino a decirle es como estas...cumpliste tu sueño...-ambos reian por el comentario,

Darien caminaba con su carrito lleno de despensa y se percato de que esa mujer que tanto soñaba estaba ahí frente a sus narices...sonriendo como el la recordaba...en el café...

Llevaba el cabello suelto y se veia hermosa, ligeramente maquillada...se miraba feliz...pero quien era la persona que la hacia sonreir tanto...su corazon sintio como lo estrujaban ese hombre quien gozaba de su tiempo era su primo Seiya...

Se sintio al borde del abismo...al borde de los celos..casi a punto de entrar y romperle el alma a su pariente por estar con la mujer que tanto amaba...pero que podia hacer...

Como se conocian para empezar ellos tendrian que ser colegas de trabajo o en alguna reunion, Darien sabia que su primo era un hombre galante y siempre tenia amistades de nombre rimbonbante...se mezclaba a la perfeccion con ellos...

Pero, no podia con la idea de que esa mujercita fuera algo mas de su primo, seria una tortura y compartirla simplemente no era lo suyo...

Vaya que tienes razon...pero fuiste mas valiente que yo que ni siquiera me pase a saludar solo me quede ahí parado contemplandola y me rendi...-dijo con mucho pesar Seiya...

Hace cuanto de eso Seiya...-pregunto la rubia, pues sabia que nunca era tarde...

Hace 3 años que paso y aun la recuerdo dolorosamente...-contesto...

Pues aun estas a tiempo ...-Seiya la miro con incertidumbre...-no me mires asi, yo no puedo cargar con esto pero tu no puedes rendirte, intentalo capaz de que estabas mas que equivocado, en ocasiones tenemos que arriesgarnos y saber que hicimos todo lo posible...no creo que puedas vivir toda un vida reprochandote a ti mismo...

Vaya, me estas diciendo que vuele mas de 15 horas para saludar a Kakyuu...-Serena solo indico con un movimiento de cabeza...-nunca nadie me habia hecho pensar las cosas como tu Serena...

No quiero que estes al borde de la tristeza, como yo por no haber hecho un buen esfuerzo...-comento con alegria...

Darien veia a los dos muy inmiscuidos en la platica, se percato de que se abrazaban y Seiya pedia la cuenta...despues de unos minutos salieron del lugar sonriendo rumbo al estacionamiento...

El los siguio tratando de no ser visto, pero se percato de que seguian charlando como viejos conocidos, despues subieron al auto y partieron...

Se quedo ahí nuevamente, sin nada solucionado y si al borde de la tristeza...


	8. HOLA

**CAPITULO 8**

**HOLA**

Darien llego a su casa mas molesto que nunca y con una resaca emocional indescifrable...como podia pasarle esto a el...como podria siquiera imaginar que Serena estaria con su primo Seiya..se sentia fatal..

Salio de la camioneta y subio su despensa, entro a su frio y oscuro departamento...encendio las luces y acomodo todo en su lugar, al terminar se quedo ahí parado...

A quien engañaba, estaba mas solo, triste y aburrido que una piedra...frio y sin una chica que anhelara su regreso a casa...no podria seguir tormentarse con ese pensamiento, se puso a hacer pesas...

Serena entro a su departamento despues de una noche agradable, se quedo en el corredor observo que la luz de enfrente estaba encendida, jamas le habia preguntado a Andrew el nombre de su vecino...que boba era...entro con sigilo y se fue directo a su cama, ver un poco de television estaba en sus planes...

Seiya por su parte estaba mas que impaciente...Serena le habia sembrado una duda a la que siempre le daba vueltas, en verdad entendia como Diamante se habia interesado en ella y seguramente ahora se estaria dando de topes...tambien aquel tipo que la dejo para seguir sus sueños...que bobo...

Darien se sentia agotado...su frustacion lo habia hecho hacer mas ejercicio que en una semana completa...sabia que nada podia solucionarse hasta que el actuara...buscaria a su primo y le preguntaria por ella...esa era la solucion...

La mañana siguiente Serena se desperto casi a medio dia, se habia quedando viendo la pelicula lo que el viento se llevo..que amores...

Despues de darse un baño, se disponia a desayunar cuando sono el timbre, seguramente seria Andrew o Mina...-

Buenos dias Serena espero no interrumpir tu ajetreado dia...-comento con un poco de sorna el rubio..

Pasa, no estaba por prepar algo de desayunar, pero dime...-Andrew entro como si fuera su casa...-me acompañas...

No, gracias pero ya desayune...te queria comentar que respecto a la cena de hoy...-Andrew se habia sonrojado

No te preocupes, si tienes un asunto pendiente lo comprendo..-dijo sonriente Serena...

No, no es eso, si no que me ire un poco mas temprano por que...-Serena le hacia cara de que...-bueno que pena...una compañera del trabajo me invito a un evento...-solto por fin el rubio...

Que bueno Andrew...me da un gusto enorme...-comento ella...-pero dime como se llama tu amiga...

Se llama Reika Nishimura, es una colega del trabajo, pero tuvo una venta de una mansion y se hara un evento por asi decirlo como una inauguracion y me pidio que la acompañara, por lo que acepte...

Pues por mi no hay problema, ademas solo te irias un poco mas temprano...-el asintio..

Si, la verdad es que no salgo con nadie desde mi divorcio y ella es una mujer muy agradable...-contesto con pena el rubio..-

Es logico, pero Andrew por favor prometeme que te divertiras...-

Dalo por hecho Serena, entonces quedamos a las 7, llegare con mi lasaña digna de un Chef, veras que despues me pediras que te de la receta, tu solo prepara la mesa...nosotros traemos lo demas, pero me voy por que tengo que comprar unas cosas...

Si, nos vemos al rato...-Andrew salio del departamento...-chin, se me ha vuelto a pasar preguntarle por el vecino...

Serena tenia mucho por hacer, tenia que tener su departamento limpio, por lo que se puso a desayunar y despues a limpiar...

Andrew salio al supermercado para conseguir los ingredientes que le faltaban...pero no encontro unas especies que necesitaba por lo que se acordo de Darien, capaz de que el tenia...

Subio las cosas a su departamento y bajo a visitar a su amigo...

Darien leia un libro ajeno a todo lo que se avecinaba...estaba mas que tentado en llamar a su primo...pero tarde que temprano se enteraria...-tocaron la puerta y se levanto para checar quien era...

Hola vecino, queria ver si tienes romero y paprika...-saludo Andrew a un enojado Darien...

Creo que si...pasa...-Andrew entro cerrando la puerta...

Vaya pero que cara cargas amigo, parece que estas mas enojado que nunca...-comento alegre el rubio...

Ni que lo digas...-Darien reviso en su cocina y encontro lo que el rubio le habia pedido...-toma...

Por cierto que no se te olvide venir a las 7 para la cena de bienvenida de nuestra nueva vecina...-comento Andrew...- y no acepto un no por respuesta...-

Sabes que no tengo muchas ganas de ir..-contesto uraño el pelinegro...-

Darien ocupo que me hagas un favor...-el pelinegro lo miro con duda, que necesitaba...

Ya sabes que suelo meterte en problemas seguido...-lo decia por que el le habia presentado a su ex, siendo compañeros de trabajo...-pero tengo una cita y yo dije que iriamos los tres con la vecina, pero debo irme un poco mas temprano...

Vaya...siempre haciendo conjeturas sin tomarme en cuenta,,,que novedad Andrew..-contesto con enfado Darien...

Asi que me podrias apoyar en quedarte con ella...veras es muy agradable y creo que podrian llevarse bastante bien...es como de tu tipo...-contesto el rubio...

Como, me estas cediendo a la dama en cuestion, por que tu tienes una cita...por cierto con quien?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Con Reika Nishimura...-Darien solo atino a sonreir, por que desde que estaba el casado con Lita, se habia dado cuenta de que Reika estaba interesado en el...era obvio...- ya se que me diras que lo sabias...y la verdad es que espero hacer las cosas bien...

Sabes una cosa ire a la dichosa cena, asi sirve que por fin conozco a la mentada vecina y tu cumples con eso, ademas de que sales con Reika y si...te lo dije... que tengo que llevar...-contesto Darien...

El vino...solo eso...yo llevare la lasaña y tu el vino...pero sera mejor que me vaya...tengo que preparar esto...nos vemos al rato...-salio rapido dejando a Darien pensando...

Que diantres hasta ahora no se como se llama la vecina...-dijo el pelinegro...

Andrew trabajo toda la tarde en la lasagna, se sento cuando estaba ya en el horno..sin querer recordo a Lita..a ella le encantaba cocinar y esa era una de sus recetas favoritas...ahora solo eso quedaban recuerdos de un pasado agradable...

Esos momentos que habian tenido de intimidad en su casa, en su mundo...pero ahora...nada...pensar en que se habia equivocado era una tarea que ya habia dejado de lado, lo sabia...ella era fuerte y el debil...ella apasionada y el dulce...penso que ambos se complementarian, pero en ocasiones aunque la frase diga que los polos opuestos se atraen...no era cierto...se arriesgaron y les toco perder...

Se percato de que estuviera todo listo y se metio a bañar, tenia que estar presentable para su cena, y su cita con Reika...

Serena se sentia un poco nerviosa como que un presentimiento, trato de calmarse y no darle importancia...no pasaria estaria en casa...con sus vecinos, a Andrew ya lo conocia pero al otro..si eso seria lo que la ponia nerviosa...

Acomodo la mesa y coloco un ramo de flores que habia comprado en la noche...estaba todo bien...asi que se metio a bañar...tenia ganas de arreglarse...

Darien recien llegaba, por que no tenia vino para la dichosa cena, de paso compro 2 botellas, capaz de que se ponia interesante la charla y para reserva...se metio a dar un baño...

Andrew bajo listo con el plato y de paso bastante guapo..-toco la puerta y Serena abrio, se quedo impavido...en verdad se veia hermosa...hermosa...

Hola..Serena...te ves hermosa...-dijo con seguridad el rubio al mismo tiempo que sonreia...

Muchas gracias, pero pasa por favor...-Andrew paso y puso su famosa lasaña un tanto caliente en la mesa...

Dejame felicitarte la mesa se ve muy bien puesta...creo que eres una buena anfitriona...-contesto con un saludo...-

Bien, pense que vendrias con el vecino...-comento Serena al rubio...-dejame ir por unos canapes que prepare a la cocina...

No ha de tardar...-justo tocaron la puerta..-yo abro...-dijo Andrew...

Hola vecina pero que guapa es usted...-contesto con burla Darien..-

Muy gracioso Darien...pasa...-el pelinegro era por mas decir que se veia muy guapo...un pantalon de mezcilla, zapatos casuales, playera blanca y blazer negro, recien afeitado y vuala...

Sera mejor que lleve la botella al refri para que se enfrie un poco...-Darien se percato que el departamento era un tanto diferente al suyo, pero muebles parecidos, eso si tenia un toque mas femenino...

Vaya que te mueves con mucha confianza pareciera que es tu casa...-le dijo a Andrew quien salia con una coqueta charola repleta de canapes...se veian bastante bien...

Hoy parece que te abrazo el payaso no es asi Darien...venga prueba estos que estan buenisimos...-solto el rubio-

Darien tomo uno el sabor le resulto mas que familiar...una receta suya...pero nadie sabia eso...

Servi unos refrescos para acompañar los canapes, la botella la reservamos para la cena...-comento Serena quien no se habia percatado de la presencia de Darien ni el de ella pues Andrew estaba en medio y el pelinegro sentado...

Andrew tomo la charola y le entrego a Darien su bebida, Serena entro a la cocina, para poner la lasagña en el horno y no se enfriara...se sento tambien...

Bueno creo que todo va bien, pero dime Darien que pasa con Nicolas..-pregunto andrew.

Pues ahora esta mejor, ya lo pasaron a piso, aunque la recuperacion sera un poco mas larga...lo unico bueno es que esta vivo...-dijo Darien con pesar...

Serena salio de la cocina y Andrew se levanto de inmediato para presentarle a Darien tapando su vista...

Que bueno que por fin sales, dejame presentarte a amigo y vecino...Darien se levanto y ambos se miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma...

Darien chiba te presento a-...Serena...-contesto de manera automatica el pelinegro...-ante la sorpresa de Andrew...

Darien...-se estrecharon la mano en señal de saludo, el sintio como una descarga recorria su espina dorsal ella se puso muy nerviosa...

Pero como...-pregunto el-...que sorpresa...-ambos rieron pues el destino en ocasiones era caprichoso...

Vaya despues de 8 años, resulta que eres mi vecino...-dijo Serena con una sonrisa...

Haber de que me estoy perdiendo... es que... no me digan que se conocen...-pregunto Andrew viendo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Si, nos conocimos hace muchos años cuando fui policia en San Francisco...-indico Darien...

Entonces...tu eres la Serena de Darien...santo dios...-Andrew se dio un autosape...-jamas hile tu nombre y apellido...claro Serena Tsukino...

Como dices la Serena de Darien...-dijo con burla la rubia, haciendo que increiblemente el duro e inflexible detective, Darien Chiba se sonrojara...Andrew lo miro sorprendido...

Si, es que bueno...de todas maneras te vas a enterar pero este detective, estaba mas que enamorado de ti y se la paso por muchos años hablando de tu persona...-Darien le dio un codazo un tanto doloroso en las costillas...

Vaya, esa si que es una grata sorpresa...pero sentemonos...-Andrew accedio mientras se sobaba el costado..

Se sintio un silencio mas que incomodo entre los tres, por lo que Andrew, como siempre tendria que iniciar con la platica...

Te quedaron muy ricos los canapes Serena...es una receta tuya..-pregunto el rubio...

No, exactamente se la robe a un conocido mio...-Darien se sonrojo aun mas pues esa era una de sus invenciones...

Bueno, pues que les parece si damos entrada a la cena..-indico Andrew, pues ya eran las 8 y el se marcharia a las 9..

Si gustan tomen asiento y yo les sirvo...-indico Andrew, mientras Serena y Darien pasaban al pequeño comedor...

El como todo un caballero le retiro la silla y tambien tomo asiento...-

Parece que Andrew vive aquí..-comento Darien, ante la sonrisa de Serena...

Si, la verdad es que se ha vuelto un buen amigovecino...-comento la rubia...

Algo entrometido el rubio, pero es una buena persona..-contesto el pelinegro...

Que bueno que eres mi amigo Darien por que si no...-sirvio los platos y Darien el vino...la cena fue de lo mas alegre con la presencia de Andrew...

Serena a un no comprendia como era que su esposa lo habia engañado, el parecia un buen hombre, era agradable y muy servicial, un buen partido, no era del todo su tipo, pero era un buen ser humano...

Andrew recogio los platos y Darien le ayudo, pues aunque estuviera en su casa ella era la invitada de honor...

Vaya hermano que tienes suerte de tener frente a ti al amor de tu vida...-dijo Andrew una vez que ambos estuvieron en la cocina...

Pero que sandeces dices...ella tiene novio..-comento con desasociego Darien...-

No es verdad...-contesto Andrew quedamente..- esta solterita como tu ...

Ayer la vi con mi primo Seiya y parecian bastante entretenidos...-comento el pelinegro con un tanto de disgusto...-

Si me platico que saldria alguien, pero es obvio eran compañeros de trabajo...en Blackmoon...ella era la asistente de Black...-dijo Andrew..

Darien supo inmediatamente que era ella la chica del auto y si, la amante del peliplata...

Entonces ellos eran..-Andrew solo asintio con la cabeza...-

Pero se termino, por eso conoce a tu primo y no dudo que este cazandola tambien asi que te dejo con ella, portate bien y hermano en tus manos tienes una oportunidad de oro...

Darien, por un momento se sintio disgustado por el comportamiento de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que habia 8 largos años de diferencia entre ellos...

Salieron al encuentro con Serena, rieron por algunas ocurrencias del rubio y sin mas se despidio...

Bueno Serena ha sido un honor darte al bienvenida como una nueva vecina y ya sabes cuentas conmigo para lo que desees...-dijo esto tratando de picarle la cresta a Darien, quien ya estaba marcando el territorio con esa mirada de moriras...

Gracias Andrew, la lasagña estuvo deliciosa, espero luego me compartas la receta...-se despidio de beso y un fuerte apreton de mano con Darien, salio y cerro la puerta dejandolos en un incomodo silencio...

Darien la vio a los ojos y ella solo atino a sonreir...

Hola...dijo Serena ante la mirada tan agradable que Darien le lanzaba...

Hola...-contesto el pelinegro, mientras caminaban al comodo sillon y ella servia nuevamente a su copa un poco de vino...el hizo lo mismo...

Despues de un incomodo silencio y par de sorbos de vino...

Sabes me siento como un adolescente temeroso a mis 33 años..-ambos rieron-...

Bueno pues... asi que eres divorciado...-solto Serena, provocando que Darien casi se cayera de la impresión...

Por lo que veo Andrew no se guarda nada de la vida de sus inquilinos...-contesto el pelinegro...despues de un suspiro lo soltaria...-si tengo 1 año divorciado...

Serena bebio de su copa, sintio un poco de tristeza el siguio con su vida como habian quedado...

Pero las cosas fueron muy rapidas y la persona no correcta, simplemente no funciono, yo soy un agente federal en el area de homicidios, asi que mi trabajo me absorbe mucho, ella no lo comprendio se lio con alguien y nos divorciamos esa es la historia...-

La amaste...?...-Vaya que preguntas podria hacer Serena, ya no era una adolescente...

No...la quize a mi modo, pero jamas la ame...crei que era tiempo de formar una familia...solo que se ocupa amor para eso y entre nosotros no existia...-contesto sin dudar un segundo...-ahora ella esta casada y pronto sera madre...por mi esta bien...

Cuanto tiempo duraste casado...?..-Darien se sentia como en uno de esos interrogatorios que hacian en la comisaria...

2 años a duras penas...pero bien 6 meses...-Serena bebio de su copa...

y tu...?...-Serena sabia que Andrew no guardo bastante bien su secreto...

Nada en especial despues de que terminaramos, me dedique a mejorar mis notas y consegui una beca para Yale, trabaja y estudiaba al mismo tiempo, me gradue con honores...de ahí envie mi curriculum a varias partes y nada...

Que estudiaste...?...-pregunto con asombro Darien, pues nunca se imagino a Serena en una Universidad de tanto prestigio...

Administracion...como sabes mi padre tambien estudio la misma carrera, digamos que es la usanza familiar...-contesto la rubia...

Tu padre tambien fue a Yale?...-Serena solo asintio con la cabeza...ahora caia en el 20 ella no era una muchachita cualquiera seguramente tendria dinero y era de esas niñas de sociedad, por eso su refinamiento innato y su manera de hablar tan correcta...pero ella se habia enamorado de el...

Con razon tu padre no me queria contigo...-contesto el pelinegro con un poco de pesar...

Dudo que fuera por eso, mi padre es de origen muy humilde pero se le dio mucho el estudio y con esfuerzo salio de la universidad, ahí conocio a mi madre, ella si era una mujer de una familia acomodada y pues el amor se dio...y vuala aquí estoy..-dijo con soltura Serena...

Y como entraste a Blackmoon...-la rubia lo miro a los ojos y sabia que el necesitaba la verdad...

Envie mi curriculum para la vacante de asistente profesional, despues de una entrevista, me dio la oportunidad Diamante...de eso hace mas de 2 años...estuve en Miami viviendo y me hicieron el cambio aquí, pero tuve unos inconvenientes personales con el, por lo que opte por renunciar...mi primo me ofrecio un trabajo como gerente de banco y por eso estoy aca...-

Vaya...eres una mujer muy lista...-Serena solo le sonrio de manera amable...-ya eres una mujer adulta e independiente...me siento un tanto viejo...-eso era en verdad...

Yo creo que estas joven y apuesto...-confirmo ella con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de el...

Cuando nos topamos en el parque, me quedaron muchas dudas Serena y ahora que estamos hablando con tanta naturalidad, me hace recordar tantas cosas...

La verdad es que a mi tambien...por lo menos se que tengo a alguien que conoci anteriormente y hago nuevos amigos...-dijo ella...

Ayer te vio con Seiya Maclabel...en un café de la plaza que esta cerca de aquí...-solto el pelinegro...

Si, lo conoci cuando estuve en Blackmoon, en la cena de aniversario...-contesto ella...-es muy amable y agradable...pero el paso por las mismas circunstancias con Kakyuu, ayer le meti la duda para que la busque y vea si hay alguna oportunidad, creo que sigue enamorado de ella...ojala reaccione y no la pierda, por que si no el tambien se perdera...-touche para Darien...el tambien se habia perdido...

Si, se que se siente eso...-contesto mietras ambos se miraban con intensidad...-Creo que el vino se agoto, te parece si traigo una botella de mi reserva...

Si, esta perfecto...-Darien salio para entrar a su departamento y tomar la botella que habia comprado para emergencias...-Serena se sentia un poco acalorada y no era para menos Darien despertaba la mujer que ella era...

Bien...dejame descorcharla...-Darien lo hizo y sirvio en ambas copas...-listo...-tomo asiento...-Como te enteraste de este departamento...

Por Mina Ahino, ella era mi asistente, yo estaba quedandome en el Hotel y pude quedarme ahí, pero necesitaba un espacio propio, asi que le pedi me ayudara...-Darien se reia...-de que te ries...

Pues parece que el destino esta armando completo boicot contra nosotros...Mina Ahino, es esposa de Yaten, el fiscal de distrito, donde trabajo...asi que...-Darien movio los hombros en señal de rendicion...

Vaya parece todo esto un circulo no...parece que Los Angeles fuera un pueblito...pero si es una trampa, creo que puedo caer...-contesto la rubia sonando bastante sensual a los oidos del pelinegro quien solo atino en soltar la copa y acercarse a ella...sin mucho por decir tomo su rostro con su mano y la beso...


	9. ENTRE NOSOTROS

**CAPITULO 9**

**ENTRE NOSOTROS**

Serena solo cerro los ojos eran 8 largos años esperando a que eso pasara, ni en su sueño mas loco hubiese pasado de esa forma...

Darien toco nuevamente la gloria tenerla en sus brazos y aspirando su aroma era mas de lo que siquiera el mereciera...

Sus labios eran suaves, moldeables, un sabor electrizante a vino tinto, hacia que sintiera recorrer en su espina dorsal una descarga, la beso lentamente saboreandola, ella cedio a sus brazos y se entrego a ese beso como el...dandole completo acceso a su intima boca...

Sus lenguas danzaban aterciopeladas en un ritmo lento, reconociendose, el sentia que su impetu sexual estaba mas que despierto, apreto a Serena contra si mientras se recostaban en el sillon , ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no pensaba en nada mas que en sentirlo junto a ella, en vibrar como lo hacia cuando era aun adolescente..

El solo la besaba con pasion desesperada, le encantaba como ella lo abrazaba, como sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban el cabello como sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando al igual que el...

El beso se hizo mas demandante y ella se restrego un poco, sintiendo como su ereccion era incluso tortuosa, no podria detenerse si ella no lo paraba y no seria de caballeros caer en esa tentacion que era demasiada...

El aire los obligo a separarse, Serena tenia los labios sonrosados de la presion que ejercio Darien en ella...ella solo atino a atraerlo a su lado y el inspiro su aroma...

No hubo palabaras se quedaron recostados en el sillon comodamente, el se giro para que Serena quedara arriba de el, pues evitaba aplastarla con su peso...

Darien le sobaba la espalda y acariciaba su cabello, como el recordaba hacerlo...eso los tranquilizaba a ambos...dichosa era su vida al tenerla con el...una oportunidad de oro como le predijo Andrew...

Darien...me extrañaste despues de que nos separamos...-Serena sintio como el la abrazo...

Extrañarte es poco...dure varios años despues de que vinimos aca nisiquiera considere en conocer a alguien...Andrew tenia una compañera que según estaba interesada en mi...yo siempre he sido como tu lo sabes un tanto tosco y no tan romantico como los demas hombres...-ella lo miraba atenta...

Pues bien, conoci a esa mujer y la verdad es que me impresiono fisicamente, era una chica atractiva, pero no tan lista, eso si bastante manipuladora...estuvimos saliendo 6 meses y pense que era tiempo de formar una familia, tontamente crei que con quererla y la pasion seria suficiente...ella estaba mas que disponible para mi y decidi pedirle matrimonio...-Darien suspiro.

En la cama nos entendiamos, pero en la convivencia chocabamos mucho...-Serena escuchaba con mucho interes como era esa mujer que habia convencido de llevar al altar a su adorado pelinegro...-

Tu sabes que siempre he vivido solo, entonces ella dejo de trabajar para estar en casa, cuando llegaba todo estaba mas desordenado que cuando me iba, eso si mis tarjetas de credito hasta el tope, ella comprandose ropa a montones y endeudado, pagando hipoteca y con un sueldo menor al de hoy...poco a poco nos fue separando mas y mas y despues...la vi con un camarada mio, juntos en el coche deportivo de el...-la rubia sintio tristeza por Darien...

Lo sorprendente es que no me dolio como pense que debia ser, al contrario senti un alivo de verlos ahí, le pedi un favor a un camarada del trabajo y consiguio evidencia de ellos en lugares intimos con actitudes intimas y despues pedi el divorcio...-Darien sonrio...-

Ella por su puesto no se conformo con esto por lo que me exigio la mitad de todo...accedi y me descise de ella...ahora estoy mas que bien...todos creen que estoy deprimido por ella...pero no es asi, esa fue la historia de mi matrimonio...y tu?...

Serena suspiro por que ella sabia que tenia que soltar la sopa de su relacion con Diamante y no queria que el la juzgara...

Me da pena...pero se que eres un hombre maduro y lo comprenderas...yo despues de que te fueras como te dije me dedique a estudiar, obviamente me mude, pero tampoco me intereso relacionarme con nadie, tenia poco tiempo para eso...despues que entre a Blackmoon, pues la verdad es que al conocer a Diamante Black, fue una sorpresa para mi...-Darien la miraba con intensidad...mientras besaba su frente...

Era un hombre perfecto, como describirlo, mi primera impresión fue quedar absorta de mirar aun hombre joven con tanto poder y eso me impresiono demasiado, al mismo tiempo era un hombre atractivo y culto...vagamente me recordaba mucho a ti...-el pelinegro dudo un instante pues no tenian ningun parecido...

En el trabajo era apasionado y entregado, siempre obteniendo los mejores resultados, poco a poco me fui empapando en los movimientos de la empresa y la confianza que el me daba...me hacia sentirme cada dia mas atraida por el, claro esto lo guardaba para mi..nunca le dije a el nada...-serena sonreia al recordarlo...

Tener a una de las personas mas reconocidas enseñandote el manejo de una empresa...es gratificante, despues las cosas solas se dieron...yo lo admiraba y el se habia enamorado de mi y resulto un buen lio en mi cabeza, por que el estaba casado con un matrimonio solido de 10 años con dos hijos...pero decidi omitirlo...-ella se tenso al recordarlo...-

Asi paso 1 año, despues todo se complico cuando tuve que venir a Los Angeles y nuestra relacion seria a larga distancia...yo sabia que jugabamos con fuego, por que en ocasiones el ponia de pretexto algun viaje para estar juntos un fin de semana completo o simplemente se quedaba conmigo 15 dias, y se encargaba de llevarme al trabajo e ir por mi, todos creian en la oficina que ese hombre era mi novio pero por el polarizado del coche jamas se percataron que era Dante...pero esto tarde que temprano se descubriria...-Darien la miraba atento a sus reacciones...

El tenia pensado mudarse conmigo a final de año, pero sus mentiras se descubrieron y su esposa se entero...todo fue rapido supe que ella estaba embarazada de 6 meses y no pude seguir con esto, por eso lo deje a pesar de todo...ahora estoy viviendo libre para escoger mi propio camino...-Serena habia terminado su vergonzoso relato..

Y si ella no los hubiera descubierto...aun seguirias con el o te habrias ido a vivir asi?...-pregunto Darien con temor...

No...yo queria todo o nada...queria a Dante, pero jamas lo ame, lo admiraba...pero yo quiero a un hombre libre para que me ame, aunque yo se que el lo hacia, no podia conformarme con eso...cuando vine a vivir aca yo sabia que esto se acabaria, por lo que al descubrirlo su esposa, me hizo las cosas mas faciles y a el tambien...-

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento y despues serena fue conciente de que era Domingo y al dia siguiente tendria que ir a trabajar seguramente serian mas de las 12 de la noche...

Darien mañana tenemos que trabajar no es cierto...-el pelinegro asintio...-ambos se levantaron del sillon y ese era su momento...

Es verdad, creo que sera mejor que me vaya para poder descansar...pero antes que nada dejame decirte...-el la miraba con intensidad y serena supo que le costaba encontrar la maner de soltarlo...

No se como decirlo me siento avergonzado pero esta es una oportunidad que la vida solo me dara una vez mas...-el pelinegro respiro y tomo las manos de serena ante la mirada de ella...-jamas pude olvidarte Serena...siempre anhele tu presencia en mi vida y desde que nos separamos cometi estupidez tras estupidez...por lo que te pido me des una oportunidad...

Serena sonrio ampliamente, por que si el no lo decia tendria que verse con esa penosa necesidad de hacerlo ella...-lo se...tambien yo sentia esta necesidad de tenerte a mi lado...

Entonces es un si...para que me des una oportunidad...-pregunto Darien una vez mas...

Si,,, es un si para los dos...-contesto ella, mientras lo abrazba y se entregaba a un beso apasionado, sacudiendo del piso a Darien y su siempre impecable estabilidad...

Creo que sera mejor que me vaya por que no se cuanto aguante sin hacerte el amor Serena...-ella se ruborizo inmediatamente por el cumplido de el...

Darien...solo quiero pedirte un favor...-el sonrio y la levanto del suelo, le fascinaba cuando ella pisaba sus pies...ella lo hizo casi de manera instintiva...-

Si dime...-contesto Darien mientras la apretujaba a su pecho y reia...como olvidarlo...

No le digas nada a Andrew, tu sabes que no es muy bueno guardando secretos...-

Lo se, pero sera mejor que me vaya, mañana a que horas sales...-le pregunto...

A las 7:30, entro a las 8 y salgo a las 5, por que?...-pregunto con un poco de interes...

Paso por ti para llevarte al trabajo...asi sirve que veo en donde trabajas...-contesto Darien ante la amplia sonrisa de la rubia...-te veo en la mañana...

Se separaron y el siguio de largo a la puerta, se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios...

Cierra bien la puerta, yo espero...-Serena lo hizo tranco bien su puerta y se percato de que Darien estuvo un momento contemplando la puerta y le dijo adios con la mano, despues se metio a su departamento...

Serena sentia como su corazon estaba mas que acelerado...era casi imposible que despues de tanto tiempo esperando por nuevamente estar juntos, ahora eran algo...vaya que alegria...años sin sentirse asi...como una loca adolescente...

Darien por su parte se sentia feliz, esa era una palabra en verdad extraña en su sentir...hubo pocas veces que lo sintio y la mas gratificante sin duda era esta...

Ambos durmieron como bebes...Andrew por su parte simplemente no llego a casa, se habia quedado con Reika...

La mañana siguiente fue un poco alegre para Darien, incluso se levanto temprano e hizo un poco de ejercicio...seguramente Serena se despertaria tarde o tal vez ya no...

Si en algo habia cambiado Serena Tsukino era en sus habitos, se levantaba siempre temprano, hacia ejercicio o simplemente desayunaba bien, ya era parte de su disciplina que habia logrado controlar gracias a vivir sola...

Serena estaba mas guapa que de costumbre...ahora tenia para quien arreglarse... se puso un vestido color rosa muy lindo de tirantes, le llegaba arriba de la rodila, era un poco suelto al final, se peino con una coleta alta, se maquillo levemente como era su costumbre, asi mismo se puso un saquito color blanco y zapatillas a tono, se miro al espejo y sonrio...si esa era ella,,,aun recordaba que esa ropa era justo la que adoraba Dante, pero justo era de ella...escucho que tocaron la puerta y salio con prisa, seguramente era Darien...

Buenos dias...-saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa encantadora, vestia un pantalon color caqui, zapatos negros, camisa color marfil y un blazer negro, lucia recien afeitado,,,y su perfume podria electrizar la piel de cualquier chica...

Buenos dias, pasa por favor, solo dejame ir por mi bolso y nos vamos...-dijo al rubia...

Te ves muy hermosa...-comento Darien logrando que esta se ruborizara por el cumplido de el...

Gracias...-entro a su habitacion por el bolso y su celular...salio rapidamente para poder irse..-lista...

Salieron del departamento y tranco su puerta perfectamente...bajaron al sotano para poder tomar el auto de Darien...

Nunca habia bajado al sotano...-comento Serena, ante la sonrisa de Darien...-

Caminaron y llegaron al lugar habia 4 coches, 2 camionetas de buen tamaño y costo, un porsche color plata y un volvo...

Vaya...estos carros son de...-Serena le pregunto a Darien que caminaba con cuidado...

Mios...-contesto el pelinegro, la rubia lo miro con duda, como era posible que pagara coches tan caros, no dijo nada solo lo siguio al volvo, que abrio caballerosamente y...

Princesa...-Darien beso a Serena y ella solo atino en levantar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, era tan agradable besarlo..el por su parte la levanto del suelo...la estrecho fuerte en sus brazos...la bajo nuevamente y la miro con intensidad al igual que ella...

Hoy estare mas que celoso de saber que te miraran asi de hermosa en tu trabajo, pero recuerda que ahora que me diste una oportunidad, estare al pendiente...-

Darien...que somos nosotros...?...-pregunto Serena al pelinegro y el solo sonrio por la tierna pregunta y como olvidarlo si ella era una chica de 26 añitos..

Eres mi novia, mia...-ambos rieron por la acertada respuesta,,,.-se que aun no te lo pido..pero quieres ser mi novia...

Si...quiero ser tu novia...-se unieron en otro beso...-Darien, se nos hara tarde...-

Y luego quien es el aguafiestas...-ambos rieron, subieron al coche partiendo de ahí...

Mientras tanto Andrew sonreia a la bella castaña que estaba abrazada a el...era magnifico tener a su lado a alguien que te de ese impulso que necesitas dia a dia para poder seguir adelante...

Te arrepientes de esto Andrew..?..-pregunto Reika al rubio quien estaba mas que sonriente...

Si...-haciendo que Reika se sentara, mostrandole sus pechos desnudos...-pero de no haberlo hecho antes...-

Andrew coloco sus manos en ella y la atrajo a el...nuevamente le haria el amor...-

-Desayunaste, princesa...?..-pregunto Darien.

-No me dio tiempo...-contesto apena Serena.

-Bueno, te parece si llegamos por un café aquí...-Serena asintio..-regularmente como en este lugar por que esta muy cerca del trabajo..-dijo Darien señalando el edificio de enfrente donde el trabajaba...

-Vaya, asi que ahí trabajas...-contesto ella, mientras el solo atino en darle un suave beso en los labios y abrir la puerta para bajar...se acerco a la ventana de ella...

De que te apetece...-pregunto el pelinegro...

Un expreso americano para despertar-...Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien se distinguia de los demas, siempre habia sido asi, no sabia exactamente que cuanto ganaba, pero en coches tenia una buena fortuna...

Se percato de que salia del lugar, junto a una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, su complexion era un tanto intimidante pero atractiva, sintio un poco de celos...

Vaya Darien que lindo coche, en verdad que me sorprendes...pero no solo por eso, mirate parece que vas a la conquista...-dijo lita haciendo sonreir a Darien...-

Si que lo vas...quien es esa preciosidad que esta esperandote Chiba...-pregunto Ziocite...

No es de su incumbencia...nos vemos al rato...-se despidio de sus colegas..subio al coche...y ahí estaba ella con la cara de desconcierto...

-Todo bien Darien?...-tenia la vista pegada a el...

-si, toma tu café...cuidado no te vayas a quemar princesa...esos dos son mis compañeros de trabajo y me estaban molestando por el coche y por saber quien era la preciosidad que estaba en el carro esperandome...-Serena se sonrojo, haciendo que le besara en los labios...

-No te preocupes princesa, ahora que te recupere, no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie interfiera entre nosotros...-

Darien arranco el coche y unos minutos despues llegaba al Banco donde trabajaba Serena se sintio con cierto temor, pues hacia unas semanas una desgracia habia sucedido no muy lejos de ahí, pero este banco estaba mas cerca de la estacion de policias, eso podria ser un buen punto para no sufrir algun asalto...

El pelinegro bajo del coche y escolto a Serena a la entrada del edificio...-que tengas un buen dia, dame tu numero de telefono para poder anotarlo y marcarte...-

No me lo se, pero esperame..-Darien le sostuvo el café en lo que ella encontraba su celular...-listo..

Darien anoto el numero y le marco para que ella tuviera el suyo...-cuidate y cualquier cosa me marcas princesa...-Serena se derretia ante el...se fundieron en un beso tierno, despues ella entro a su trabajo y fue todo...

El dia estuvo especialmente visitado por sus compañeros caballeros, se sentia un poco cansada por el desfilar de hombres, tipico pues ella era soltera y joven, aunque en Blackmoon nunca se sintio siquiera acosada, pues estaba Diamante para poder a cada uno en su lugar y ahora tenia al mejor de su parte a Darien un guapo agente del FBI y su novio...

Si su madre se enterara que aquel hombre que ella misma le habia dicho le encantaba para yerno estaba de nuevo en su vida, seguramente le diria lo mismo, no asi su padre...

Buenos dias Serena, permiteme decirte que te ves muy guapa el dia de hoy...-saludo con salameria Rubeus, el estaba a cargo de recursos humanos, pero la verdad era que nadie lo soportaba por su absurdo ego...

Gracias rubeus, en que puedo ayudarte, pues estoy un poco ocupada...-contesto ella...

No solo queria checar como ibas, siempre es dificil adaptarse en un nuevo trabajo...-contesto...

Pues, no en verdad, tenia mas responsabilidades en Blackmoon, pero vamos bien...-en ese instante Amy su secretaria entraba...-pasa Amy, todo bien Rubeus?..-pregunto Serena, sabia que el tipo estaba o por invitarla a comer o invitarse en llevarla a casa...

No, te veo al rato...-Serena suspiro un poco frustrada, pero todo marcho de manera demasiado normal en la sucursal.

Me comentaron que estas con carro nuevo y chica nueva...eso si que me sorprende Chiba...-solto Yaten...

Ahorrate tu sarcasmo...pero si no lo puedo negar, el carro es una preciosura, solo que es mio y a nadie le importa que haga con mi vida y mucho menos a ti...-dejo a Yaten un poco perplejo y salio a hacer sus revisiones de dia, otro homicidio mas...

Bueno creo que es todo por hoy Amy, puedes retirarte y gracias...-la peliazul salio de la oficina tranquilamente, lo bueno era que se quedaria un rato mas y cerro la oficina, un nuevo truco para que no insistiera...

Bueno...-contesto Serena a la llamada que anunciaba la presencia de Darien, justo eran las 6 pm.

-Estoy afuera esperando por ti-...

-Salgo en un instante-. La rubia apago su maquina, lista para irse a casa...

Observo lo hermosa que se miraba su novia...que alegria y suerte tenia de tenerla a su lado...

Tienes mucho tiempo esperandome Darien...-pregunto la rubia con un poco de pena...

No, la verdad es que apenas llegue unos minutos antes de marcarte...te he echado de menos...-la tomo de la mano y camino hacia el auto con ella, le abrio la puerta del coche y subio...

-Quisiera invitarte a comer...aunque me imagino que ya lo hiciste..-Serena lo miro con un poco de sorpresa...

-La verdad es que no Darien, se me fue el dia un poco rápido y se me paso ir a comer, en ocasiones mina me llama y comemos juntas o con Seiya...-

Darien la miro con reserva, le daba un poco de celo de su primo Seiya...-

Pero no te enojes, Seiya es un amigo mas como Andrew...-el coloco su mano libre en la suave pierna de Serena...-

Lo se...-llegaron a un restaurant bastante sencillo, entraron a el sin contratiempo...tomaron asiento y ordenaron algo del menu...

-Pense que salias mas tarde...-comentaba Serena

En si no tengo un horario establecido, cubro turnos en ocasiones interminables, pero ahora he corrido con suerte por que mi trabajo va al corriente, pero todo depende de los casos que se deban de investigar..pero no venimos a hablar de mi trabajo...-contesto el pelinegro...

Te sientes incomodo, por que te pregunte lo que haces, verdad?...-preguntaba Serena..

La verdad es que nadie me pregunta que es lo que hago, sera cuestion de que me vaya tomando las cosas con mas confianza contigo...-

Asi es, yo estoy contigo y puedes confiarme lo que desees..- Serena sonrio...


	10. VERDADES

CAPITULO 10

**VERDADES**

Serena y tus padres como se encuentran?...-pregunto el pelinegro para iniciar platica...

Bien, mi padre sigue trabajando y mi madre en casa como siempre, Samuel ya crecio esta en la universidad...nada tan novedoso, los veo en Navidad o mi madre es la que en ocasiones me visita...-contesto la rubia..

Cuando te conoci jamas me imagine que tu familia tuviera medios...por que me escogiste a mi...?..-una duda que rondaba a Darien...

La verdad es que me sentia muy atraida por ti, eras un hombre guapo e inteligente, solo por eso, ademas que contigo tenia la confianza de platicar...mis padres siempre han sido muy concientes, creo que estamos bien educados...-dijo con una sonrisa Serena...

Vaya, entonces igual tu padre no acepto mi relacion contigo, por que tal vez queria un hombre con un futuro mas prometedor y yo en ese entonces era solo un policia...-solto Darien, ante la risa de ella...-que es gracioso...

Es que a veces con la gente que convivo, se olvidan de un dato bastante importante...cuando te conoci tenia 16 años, imaginate decirle a mi padre que tu eras mi novio con 17 años de edad, creo que prohibirmelo fue ligero, podria haberte demandado por abuso de menor...-Darien se sonrojo un poco...

La verdad es que nunca me habia puesto a pensar en eso, siempre fuiste muy madura a tu edad...Nick, siempre pensaba mal...creo que el si deseaba demandarme por abuso a menor...-comento el pelinegro...

-Que ha sido de el..- el mesero les sirvio sus platillos...

Esta recuperandose...lo hirieron en un atraco a un banco...pero esta saliendo, seguimos siendo colegas...-contesto Darien con pesar...

No, me digas que el agente herido, donde mataron al gerente del banco fue el...-Darien solo asintio con un movimiento de cabeza..

Bueno pero sera mejor que aprovechemos nuestros alimentos y hablemos de cosas mas agradables...nosotros por ejemplo...-Serena sonrio...-

Comieron tranquilamente y sin problemas...despues de una copa de vino tinto partieron a casa, recien iniciaba la semana para ellos, por lo que no deberian desvelarse...

Bueno, me la pase mas que bien princesa, espero mañana verte otra vez..-dijo Darien...-

No quieres pasar...-decia la rubia mientras abria el departamento...

No puedo, tengo que ir a la oficina se presento otro caso y deseo darle otro vistazo a lo Nick...-Serena sabia que habia mentido para estar con ella...

Gracias, me la pase muy bien...-contesto la rubia mientras ambos se miraban un poco timido...-no te despides de mi...

Darien la siguio al departamento, sabia que no podia besarla ahí con el fisgon de Andrew rondando el departamento...

Cuidate, mañana paso por ti para llevarte al trabajo...-dijo el pelinegro...

No te preocupes por mi Darien...ademas se que tienes mucho trabajo puedo manejarme yo sola...no desearia que te metas en problemas por mi...y por favor tambien cuidate...ahora tienes quien se preocupe por ti...

El se sintio muy contento por esas ultimas palabras...se unieron en un beso suave y lento, el sentia que podria escucharse su corazon desbocado en todo el edificio...

La abrazo fuertemente, tratando de infundarle todo ese amor que sentia por ella...se separaron con una amplia sonrisa...

Me tengo que ir pero te prometo que me cuidare, te llamo antes que de duermas para desearte...un feliz sueño...Darien salio del departamento de Serena bastante tranquilo, sabia que tenia mucho trabajo a un por hacer...

Habian pasado cerca de 4 meses y la relacion entre Serena y Darien iba viento en popa, aun se mantenian como novios en secreto, pero el mas feliz era Andrew que sin mas los habia sorprendido en mudarse con Reika, quien a sorpresa incluso de si mismos estaba embarazada del rubio...

Vaya quien lo diria, yo que jamas me pense en verme con un hijo ahora...-decia Andrew mientras terminaba por desocupar el departamento, pues Reika tenia una casa mas amplia...

Te he de decir que me da mucho gusto amigo que seas papa y mas con una mujer que siempre te dije te queria..ahora sin tanto tramite estaran juntos...-solto el pelinegro...

Si..pero bueno como que veo que entre tu y serena podria suscitarse algo...no me diga que haz arrojado tu oportunidad de oro al suelo...-el rubio era siempre muy intuitivo...

No..aun estoy tratando, pero vamos debemos de mover todo para que se lo lleve el camion de mudanza, pero dime si con todos estos triques entraras en la casa de Reika, capaz que de ver todo el tiradero que llevas te regresa..-ambos rieron de buena gana por el comentario...

Sabes una cosa es cierto creo que haras falta en el edificio, ahora que se esta quedando practicamente solo...-comento el pelinegro..

Pues es logico una vez que compran una casa los huespedes se mudan, yo corri con suerte, ahora solo quedaran las enfermeras, Serena y tu...por lo que te pido cuides bien de las chicas, aunque ninguno nunca esta, pero por lo menos Serena si...

Esta todo completo Sr. Furuhata...usted nos indica cuando nos vamos, para seguirlo...-comentaba el conductor del camion..

Ya voy Jimmy...bueno Darien espero vernos pronto y cuidate amigo, vendre puntual a cobrar la renta...-ambos rieron y andrew salio del edificio...

Darien se dio una ducha y se arreglo para ir por Serena al trabajo...

Vaya que cosas, ahora comprendo mucho mas...pero dejame felicitarte Amy y te deseo la toda la suerte del mundo...-contestaba Serena a su asistente que habia decidido casarse y dejar de trabajar, para dedicarse por completo a su marido...

Gracias a ti Serena, la verdad es que me dio mucho gusto conocerte y eres una excelente jefa, tambien te deseo suerte y que pronto encuentres al hombre que te ame...-se dieron un abrazo y la peliazul salio...

Serena se quedo pensando que seria dejar de trabajar para dedicarte a tu esposo...un pensamiento muy contradictorio...

Perdon Serena, solo para confirmarte que lo de Amy quedo listo y firmado...-Rubeus como siempre tan insistente y absurdo...

Muchas gracias Rubeus..-Serena hizo como si estuviera escribiendo algo muy importante...

Hoy creo que haran una despedida para Amy en el pub que esta en la esquina, igual si quieres ir, podemos irnos juntos...-Serena lo sabia pero claro tenia con quien ir...

Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero tengo otros pendientes y no podre ir...-Rubeus salio un tanto molesto por los insistentes rechazos de ella, pero no seria facil no ceder a sus deseos tarde que temprano en su mente retorcida se la llevaria a la cama...

Obviamente los planes de Serena siempre eran otros y según con los informe que Haruka le habia enviado su tortura estaba por terminarse, pues Rubeus seria reinstalado en otro banco...

Eran cerca de las 6 cuando el telefono de ella sono, no contesto por que salio rapido de la sucursal...

Hola como estas...-saludo a Darien quien sonreia ante la vision de sus piernas...

Pues bastante molesto, por que debes vestir esas faldas tan lindas y mostrar tus bellas piernas, es acaso que tu tienes otro novio...-Serena solo atino en reirse y abrazarlo para darse un beso...

Vaya que bien se siente cuando me abrazas asi...pero dime como fue todo con Andrew...- Darien nuevamente la beso, no queria nada mas que eso...

Sabes muy rico a fresas...-dijo Darien mientras la levantaba del suelo y caminaba con ella hasta el auto...-

Tu hueles mejor como a hombre...-ambos rieron su relacion a un principio podria haberse sentido demasiado rapida, pero la verdad es que se estaban conociendo poco a poco...

Subieron al auto, siendo viernes habia muchos lados donde podrian encontrar donde divertirse, particulamente esa noche, pero ellos habia optado por ir al cine...

Llegaron a la plaza, se estacionaron y bajaron del auto...caminaba tomados de la mano, tranquilamente...

Sabes que mi primo se va a casar con Kakyuu...-solto Darien mientras ella solo sonreia...

Si me hablo y me dijo que estaban muy contentos y que serian papas, asi que...-Darien se sorprendio por la noticia, su primo el playboy de los angeles papa...vaya...

Eso no me lo sabia, pero por que a mi no me comento eso...?..-haciendo una cara de contrariedad el pelinegro...

Tal vez se le paso decirtelo, pero al verdad es que me da mucho gusto que puedan ser felices...-solto Serena...

Andrew, esta mas que contento tambien con su nueva vida, pero lo que mas me tiene intrigado es como nosotros no supimos nada de el y Reika, se lo mantuvo en secreto...-dijo el...

Pues si, yo crei que solo habian salido y ya, no que habian tenido consecuencias de sus apasionados actos...-dijo ella..

Serena!...-ella rio por la cara de su ahora novio, era tan gracioso que en ocasiones la censurara como si fuera una niña...

Estas de modo complicado, pero calmate...-entraron al cine tranquilamente...

El dia siguiente fue un movimiento acelerado en el edificio, Andrew le habia marcado a Serena temprano para decirle que se mudarian dos inquilinos, por si escuchaba ruidos no se asustara, ella le agradecio mucho su atencion...

Claro estaba que esa molestia era por que Darien le habia exigido le avisara por que ella era la unica que siempre estaba en casa...

Serena se asomo a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que eran varios hombres empujandose entre broma y broma, se sintio un poco temerosa, por lo que cerro perfectamente la puerta...

Darien siendo detective, le habia puesto un cerrojo mas el la amaba y no queria que le pasara nada...

Despues simplemente se dedico a hacer sus cosas, tenia un mundo de ropa por lavar...

Unas horas despues el timbre de su casa sonaba, por lo que se fijo por la lente de la puerta y era Andrew con su sonrisa...despues de varios tirones de puertas por fin abrio...

Vaya que si estas mas que asegurada en el fortaleza...-contesto Andrew en forma de saludo, pero serena se fijo que no estaba solo si no con un hombre un tanto extraño,,,

Que tal Drew...-se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y ella emparejo la puerta...

Solo queria presentarte a los nuevos inquilinos, las chicas no estan y Darien tampoco, para que no te sorprenda verlos por aquí...

El es Steve Alfa y ocupara el departamento de abajo y el es Zafiro Silver, estara en el departamento que ocupaba yo...-

Serena los saludo a ambos y les dio la bienvenida...los tipos se fueron de ahí para seguir con sus movimientos...a Serena le causo una impresión un poco insegura el tal Zafiro, era por mas decir que era muy apuesto ...pero nada comparado con Darien...

Pasa...-Andrew entro al departamento con Serena...-como va todo con Reika...?...

Tomaron asiento...-pues la verdad es que vamos de maravilla, ayer me mude y tiene 3 meses, todo tranquilo...espero deje de trabajar para dedicarse al bebe y a mi...-Serena lo observo eso siempre le resultaba confuso dejar de trabajar para dedicarse a la casa...imposible...

Y tu le haz preguntado si ella quiere dejar de trabajar o algo asi, por que te veo muy convencido...-solto Serena...

De hecho ella lo propuso...la verdad es que no tengo problemas en hacerme cargo de mi familia y ella tambien desea estar para nosotros, por lo que a mi me resulta bueno...si despues desea trabajar por mi no hay problema...-el rubio sonreia...

Andrew, tu a que te dedicas...?...-pregunto ella, no sabia mucho mas que trabajaba en una inmobiliaria...

Trabajo en la inmobiliaria Furuhata...-contesto tranquilamente...

Ah...o sea que tu eres el dueño cierto...-Andrew asintio con la cabeza...

Ok...eso explica muchas cosas...-dijo al rubia-..Darien tambien te renta el departamento...

No, el lo compro, siempre desea vivir modestamente, pero ya ves sus cochecitos...en vez de que se compre una casa grande y se consiga una esposa, ese Chiba la tendria como reyna...-solto el rubio .

A serena se le estaba haciendo muy interesante su platica, pues ella tampoco entendia como Darien tenia esos coches, justo habia comprado otro...nunca se le habia ocurrido preguntarselo, por que creyo que el se lo dira, pero nunca solto prenda...

Pero a que se dedica Darien, por que no creo que solo de su sueldo de detective tenga para tanto..?...-Andrew se dio cuenta de que habia hablado de mas, pero Serena no era de ese tipo de chicas que iban por ahí buscando tipos de dinero...

Darien, es un buen abogado, claro ademas de detective, digamos que tiene una vida ajetreada, pero su padre tiene un bufette juridico y el lleva algunos casos...despues de que el muriera pues el heredo todo...pero esto es muy confidencial...-Serena sintio un poco de traicion...

Ok, o sea que trabaja en el gobierno y ejerce tambien como abogado...pero eso no es como ilegal...-pregunto la rubia...

No, si el dedica a resolver casos en de indole patrimonial, ya sabes, cobranza, venta, remates...etc...etc...-Resolvio Andrew..y mas si el es su propio jefe...

Ahora lo entendia todo, recordo vagamente que una sola vez Darien menciono que su padre era abogado, pero no mas...en si no conocia mucho de el...salvo que su madre habia fallecido cuando era pequeño...pero tendria hermanos...parientes...algo...

Serena...Serena..-la rubia se habia perdido en sus pensamientos y olvidado a Andrew por completo...

Perdon, pero me acorde que deje la lavadora prendida...-dijo tontamente la rubia..

Bien, sera mejor que te deje que termines con tus asuntos, tengo que checar lo de estos dos inquilinos...-dijo el rubio...

Los conoces o algo asi...-solro Serena insegura...

Pues, no...pero tienen buenas referencias, ningun antecedente penal, son personas normales, ese Steve tiene una pequeña compañía de software, asi que el siempre estara en casa y Zafiro es agente de ventas en una agencia de autos...

Ok...-ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y un hasta luego, despues de Andrew saliera, serena se sento en el sillon...

Por que Darien no le comentaba nada de lo que el hacia, por que le mantenia en secreto esa informacion...quiza no confiaba tanto en ella...pero de igual forma estaba en todo derecho de mantener en secreto lo que el confiaba para si mismo...

Serena se sento a revisar sus mails, contesto algunos, la invitacion al baby shower de mina, quien tendria un niño, varios mails de sus padres y de su hermano, y otro mas del gerente del edificio donde vivia, preguntandole por el departamento, pues estaba literalmente en el abandono y sobre su coche que estaba mas que resintiendo el clima de Miami...

Ella misma se sorprendio por que no habia vuelto en pensar en sus cosas, su departamento aunque Diamante lo habia terminado de pagar en parte ella tambien habia estado pagando, y su coche por su puesto...no sabia que hacer...pero una cosa era segura tendria que resolverlo ya.

Se comunico con su antigua amiga y colega, Hotaru Tomoe, para que le hiciera el favor de desocupar todo...-Bueno...

Por dios eso si que es un milagro, dime Serena Tsukino por que me haz tenido solo con mails y noticias en facebook, que clase de amiga se supone que eres...-dijo la morena...

La verdad es que lo siento mucho "J", pero tu sabes bien que no deseo saber nada de el, por eso no me atrevia a marcarte...-contesto la rubia..

Ok, lo comprendo pero tambien tengo telefono en casa y un celular, cualquiera de esas dos opciones es valida, pero cuentame como va todo...-dijo J

Bien poco a poco adaptandome, pero llamaba para pedirte un favor un poco inusual...- Serena contesto...

Dime, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que ocupes...si quieres que me enfrasque en una investigacion...ya sabes...-ambas rieron por el auricular...-

Digamos que el departamento que tenia alla, esta como abandonado, me envio un mail el gerente del edificio y me dijo que el auto tambien esta deteriorandose ahí, por lo que te puedo pedir si podrias desalojarlo, la verdad es que no creo que pueda ir yo tengo muy poco que estoy trabajando...

Lo entiendo perfecto, yo haria lo mismo, pero dime lo venderas o lo rentaras que haras con el...-Serena no sabia bien que hacer, pero venderlo a un no...

Creo que lo rentare, pero si me pudieras hacer el favor de verlo con el Gerente, yo hablare con el por telefono el lunes que esta ahí, para decirle que lo cheque contigo...-

Ok, me parece muy bien esa opcion...el coche te lo envio obviamente a Los Angeles...?...-Serena no sabia que hacer era un regalo de Diamante, pero era una boberia regalarlo o no usarlo...justo ahora que lo necesitaba...no podia siempre depender de Darien...

Si...yo corro con los gastos...-Solto Serena no podria perder eso...

Por dios Serenita, no te preocupes, yo creo que las llaves estan en mi casa, en la tarde me paso por alla y tomo fotos de lo que hay tu me dices que hacemos con las cosas, por que se que los muebles eran muy buenos o me equivoco..-comento J...

No, tienes razon...igual ve lo que hay y checamos si se puede rentar amueblado...-solto la rubia..

Si, esa es una buena opcion, la ropa y tiliches tuyos te los mando tambien con el auto...-dijo J...

Muchas gracias, no se que haria sin tu ayuda...-comentaba Serena...

Pues perder todo por mensa...pero si de algo tienes derecho es de las cosas que el te regalo Serena...asi que te envio tambien las joyas que no te llevaste y me dejaste...ok...-dijo la pelinegra...

Si...te llamare el domingo en la noche y ya me dices...-

Si, espero el auto enviarterlo con mi primo scott en sus mudanzas...-

Gracias y cuidate Hotaru...

No, tu cuidate que estas alla sin gente agradable como nosotros, me dijo Kelvin y Mitzi que si llamabas te enviaban besos y saludos...Bye...

Bye...-Serena sintio mucha nostalgia de su anterior vida en Miama, extraño tanto a sus amigos, ir a la playa, ir a comer con sus amigos...todo...una vida llena de gente conocida...ahora literalmente estaba sola...bueno no...tenia a Darien y sus nuevos amigos...

Se dio un baño y se preparo para ir a comprar un regalo para Mina y su bebe...comeria en la calle...pues Darien estaria ocupado todo el fin de semana en un caso...

Se puso un vestido color melon, de tirantes y una bolerita color blanco, tacones blancos, bolsa a tono...su cabello lo trenzo...ahora era cuando mas ocupaba un coche...por lo que como siempre tendria que tomar un taxi...

Salio de su departamento, sin percatarse de que una persona la miraba a distancia...

Camino unas cuadras y para su suerte Andrew estaba por dar vuelta...

Hola guapa te llevo...-dijo con una sonrisa...

No me gustan los hombres que seran papas, pero si acepto tu invitacion solo por que no pasan taxis..-ambos rieron...

Ella subio y Andrew la llevo al centro comercial...recorrieron varias tiendas de bebes, el estaba muy emocionado termino comprando algunos objetos, despues dejo a Serena en casa de mina y el se fue a la suya...

La fiesta estuvo mas que divertida...Mina seria una madre mas que energetica y divertida, su marido era un hombre muy tranquilo...

Bueno, me tengo que ir Mina, todo estuvo muy bonito...-Serena se despidio saliendo a su casa, no era tan tarde pero se sentia un poco insegura...

Camino unas calles para esperar que pasara un taxi, se quedo ahí unos minutos y bajo otras mas, por que pasaba ninguno...opto por subir al bus...

Serena se sentia muy nerviosa, el hecho de que Darien no estuviera y Andrew se hubiera mudado la hacia sentir un poco insegura, ansiaba que fuera lunes para que su carro llegara...

Se bajo del bus un poco intranquila, camino unas cuadras literalmente estaba mas que cerca de su departamento, pero se dio cuenta de que un tipo estaba siguiendola a la distancia, por lo que apresuro el paso...

Serena sentia que su corazon andaba desbocado, tenia no miedo era pavor de que algo malo le pasara...pero antes de doblar la esquina el tipo la alcanzo, para su mala suerte la calle estaba desierta...

Vamos linda, a donde vas si quieres puedo acompañarte a donde tu quieras, aunque se me antoja otra clase de cosas por hacerte preciosa...-Serena trataba de caminar mas rapido...

No me ignores lindura que te estoy hablando...-el tipo la jalo fuertemente del brazo y la avento contra la pared, repegandose con ella..

Que rico hueles mi amorcito eres una delicia, coopera o te corto ese lindo cuellito...-Serena no podia siquiera hablar estaba en shock...-el tipo intento besarla, pero antes de que siquiera le sus sucios la tocaran...-


	11. UN GRAN LIO

**CAPITULO 11**

**UN GRAN LIO**

El tipo paso su lengua por el cuello de Serena, mientras con la mano estaba levantandole el vestido...

Serena lloraba por el asco que el tipo le provocaba, pero no podia hacer nada tenia la navaja situada en su cuello...-el malnacido la golpeo en la mejilla, provocando un rojo intenso en el rostro de ella...

Callate!...que rica estas lindura...que preciosa no me digas que no quieres un pedazo duro en tus suaves muslos...que bien se siente una chica asi limpiecita...-la rubia sentia deseos de devolver el estomago...

Te he estado viendo y se que vives solita, por que no vamos a tu departamento y nos divertimos mucho, a nadie le haras falta lindura, pero yo te hare un favor muy grande haciendote compañía...como ves...

La rubia se sabia perdida, como habia sido tan ilusa al pensar en vivir ahí sola, sin conocer siquiera a nadie...

En un instante que ni ella tuvo premeditado el tipo salio volando, Serena sintio mucho alivio al ver el nuevo vecino...le habia ayudado...

-Estas bien...?- Pregunto asustado, mientras la revisaba del cuello, pero no tenia nada gracias a dios...

Serena solo grito al darse cuenta de que el tipo pensaba atacar a Zafiro con una navaja...el habilmente logro zafarse sin ningun problema, lo golpeo...

Pero las cosas no estuvieron asi de faciles, el tipo se lio en un combate con Zafiro, tiro algunos navajazos, logrando darle en el brazo...

Serena estaba aterrorizada, no queria que ese joven pudiera perder la vida por salvarla...

Zafiro penso que habia sido suficiente y estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de otra victima, que gracias a dios salvaria de las manos de este violador...por lo que puso sus manos en señal de rendicion y al bajarlas agachandose tomo su semiautomatica que tenia en el tobillo y le dio un tiro al tipo en la pierna, lo suficiente para poder inmovilizarlo...

Serena lloraba jamas se habia puesto en una situacion asi...estaba en shock...

Zafiro era un agente encubierto, por lo que llamo a unos colegas en unos minutos agentes federales y la policia estaba ahí, rodeando el sitio.

La rubia lloraba de manera desconsolada en los brazos del agente que solo atinaba en apretarla a su cuerpo...

Darien estaba en la comisaria cuando se percato de que varias patrullas salian velozmente, escucho la clave en la radio para enterarse que ocurria, sintio que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando hablaban de el violador de la rosa, el cual habia sido capturado, en la calle donde el y Serena vivian...

Salio como alma que llevaba el diablo...no podia ser ella...Serena no...sintio como un escozor le nublabla la vista, eran lagrimas y por primera vez en años sintio temor...miedo...angustia...

El violador de la rosa, era un tipo siniestro...enfermo...conocia a sus victimas en cualquier sitio, de ahí las seguia a su casa y se daba cuenta si vivian solas o estaban casadas, cuando reconocia sus rutinas, las seguia, vigilaba cada movimiento y en un descuido de la victima, las amenzaba con una navaja en el cuello y en su propio departamento abusaba de ellas, mientras las mutilaba...era un enfermo...despues de matarlas las limpiaba perfectamente y las dejaba vestidas y perfumadas con una rosa en sus manos, como si estuvieran en su funeral...

Llevaba 15 victimas en varios estados, nunca lo hacia en el mismo mas de 2 veces, el FBI tenia mas de 3 años siguiendole la pista, hacia mas de 1 mes habian tenido una victima en Los Angeles , por lo que la segunda sin duda seria nuevamente ahí...

Zafiro se habia mudado especialmente en esa zona, por que solo atacaba a mujeres que tuvieran un nivel economico bueno, eso lo hacia sentirse superior a ellas, era una zona muy tranquila y los vecinos rara vez estaban en sus domicilios, cuando se mudo sin duda al conocer a Serena, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella no fuera la siguiente victima...dios era tan hermosa...

Estaba dando una vuelta a la cuadra para ver si estaba ella en casa y al percatarse de que no estaban sus luces encendidas en casa opto por esperar...

Lamentablemente se habia percatado tarde que el tipo con la descripcion de una de las sobrevivientes estaba tratando de cometer un crimen nuevamente, por lo que espero ante su repulsiva conducta esperar un descuido y cuando pensaba en meterle mano a Serena sin querer bajo la navaja y ahí pudo jalarlo...lo demas fue muy rapido...

Darien llego a la cuadra que estaba llena de policias, habian acordonado la zona...

Detective pase...-indico uno de los policias que lo conocia, se dio cuenta de que no solo era la policia local, habia camionetas y tipos de traje...federales...

No puede pasar esta es una jurisdiccion federal...-comento un tipo alto y de cabello castaño con un acento sureño muy marcado.

Yo vivo en este edificio, quiero pasar por que quiero ver si mi novia esta bien, soy el detective Chiba...-el tipo lo dejo pasar y sus peores temores estaban ahí visibles..

Serena estaba sentada en la ambulancia, a su lado un tipo extraño que le pasaba el brazo por su hombro, ella lloraba desconsolada y el le decia palabras, mientras el paramedico le vendaba el brazo...su mejilla...la habian golpeado...

Sintio como su sangre hervia de coraje, celos tambien al ver que ese tipo le hablaba mientras trataba de tranquilizarla...

Darien camino hasta ellos...mientras dos corpulentos hombres lo detenian..

No puedes pasar...-dijo el hombre que parecia una roca...

Soy el detective Chiba y ella es mi novia...-Serena levanto la vista al escuchar su voz y se levanto corriendo a sus brazos...

Darien solo atino a levantarla del suelo y tratando de inundarse de su aroma..Serena era como una niña temblorosa...

Todo paso princesa, ya estoy aquí mi amor...-Darien la beso en los labios ante la mirada de sorpresa de algunos de sus colegas que llegaban...

Lita, no lo podia creer...ahora entendia el cambio en el pelinegro, estaba enamorado...

Darien se quito su chamarra y se la puso...tratando de abrigarla..sabia que seria una noche larga, por que tendria que testificar...

Zafiro se levanto de la ambulancia, necesitaba seguir el procedimiento con la victima...

Buenas noches, soy el agente Zafiro..-Darien lo miro friamante...

Soy el detective Chiba...-el tenia a Serena fuertemente en su pecho, como tratando de que no le sucediera nada...

Darien el me salvo..-dijo la rubia con una voz rasposa...pues le dolia la garganta de tanto llorar...

Gracias por actuar en defensa de mi mujer...-solto Darien claro estaba marcando su territorio...

Usted sabe Chiba que debemos seguir con el procedimiento, afortunadamente solo tendra que decir lo sucedido, no habra ningun examen fisico...-comento el agente...

Lo se, dejeme solo que se calme un poco y yo, la llevare...-Zafiro asintio con la cabeza...

Chiba, todo bien...-comentaba Setsuna Meio, quien acudio para cooperar con los federales...

Si, teniente todo va bien...-su jefa sabia que el no era un tipo al que le gustara verse expuesto en ninguna circunstancia...

Princesa, debemos de ir para que des tu declaracion, despues de esto yo te traere a la casa...-Serena ya habia dejado de llorar y solo asentia con la cabeza...

Estuvieron en la comisaria por unas 2 horas, Serena habia dicho todo lo que ella habia hecho en el dia, Zafiro estuvo presente tambien, asi mismo lo que el tipo le habia dicho...

Darien estaba mas que furioso, con lo sucedido y con el mismo, siendo el un detective, nunca se habia percatado de que a Serena la seguian...

Calmate Chiba no logras nada poniendote asi...-le decia Lita...-ella esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe...

Tu novia es muy hermosa colega...creo que es la indicada para ti...-solto Kunzite ante la mirada de asombro de Darien...-

Serena habia terminado cerca de la 1 am de declarar todo lo que habia pasado...se habia comunicado con su primo y le habia comentado lo sucedido, por lo que el se presento en la comisaria...

Disculpe, soy Haruka Tenou, pariente de Serenity Tsukino Tenou...solto...mi prima esta presentado su declaracion por un asunto...

Tengo registrada a una Srita. Serena Tsukino, es la misma?..-preguntaba el detective...

Serena en ese momento estaba saliendo de ahí y corrio a los brazos de su primo...Darien lo miro con incertidumbre...

Por dios que te hizo ese mal nacido...-solto Haruka, mientras le revisaba el pomulo derecho donde la habia golpeado..-Serena estas bien...

Si, ya estoy mas tranquila...-el rubio la atrajo a su pecho diciendole palabras al oido ante la mirada de enojo del pelinegro...

Setsuna se acerco al rubio...-vaya que es una sorpresa ver al presidente de usabank en mi comisaria...

Que tal estas Setsuna, no puedo decir lo mismo cuando mi prima esta declarando...-la mujer lo miro desafiante...

Ella es tu prima...la verdad es que esto es un asunto federal, pero creo que todo ha terminado...ella estaba por retirarse...- solto la mujer con un poco de resentimiento en la voz...

En ese instante una guapa mujer de cabello aquamarina entrababa muy nerviosa y se unia en un abrazo con Serena, ella revisaba a la rubia...

Por dios, Serena estas bien quieres irte a San Francisco con tus padres..-

No Michi estoy mejor, gracias a un agente no paso esto a mayores pero la verdad es que se siento muy nerviosa..-dijo la rubia...

Si quieres irte con nosotros, sabes que eres siempre bienvenida a mi casa...-le decia Michiru...

Por dios siempre tan patetica...-murmuro Setsuna ante Darien...-jamas me imagine que tu novia seria de los Tenou...vaya que te gustan las damitas de sociedad Darien...-

Por que lo dices...?..-Darien se sentia intrigado por la afirmacion de su jefa...

Esa familia son de los mas importantes banqueros del pais, me he imaginar que si tu novia es Tsukino, entonces ella es hija de Kenji Tsukino, el tiene una empresa en San Francisco...ese tio esta cagado en billetes verdes...-solto la molesta mujer...

Darien no tenia el mas minimo conocimiento de esa informacion, por lo que solo atino en mirar a Serena...cuanto mas podrian ambos soportar tantos secretos...el tenia algunos y ella tambien,..

Lo que me intriga es que tu estes tan enterada de esos hechos Setsuna...-solto el pelinegro...

Pues digamos que yo habia podido ser la prima de tu hermosa novia...pero como ves el dinero llama dinero...los kao son una familia importante en el norte del pais y es mejor union comercial la de Haruka y Michiru que una union por amor con una simple asalariada...

Noto cierto resentimiento en tu voz, pero la verdad que no es de mi interes...-dijo Darien...

Por eso te lo digo...para que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, esa mujercita que ahora es tu novia, yo creo que antes de que siquiera pienses en casarte con ella, seguramente su padre ya tendra al candidato perfecto...-Setsuna se metio a su oficina dejando un poco pensativo a Darien...

Darien alcanzo a Serena quien le sonrio y lo abrazo...-Haruka, Michiru les presento a mi novio Darien Chiba...

Eres de los Chiba Stelson, cierto?..-pregunto Haruka, el pelinegro habia olvidado que era su familia algo reconocida...

Si...-Serena solo lo miro como con duda...

Vaya, es un gusto conocerte, tu primo Gerald, lleva algunas cuentas importantes con nosotros...me da gusto saber que mi prima no se encuentra tan sola...ella es mi esposa Michiru...

Ambos se saludaron con un apreton de mano...-Tambien para mi es un gusto conocer a la familia de Serena...

Entonces Serena, creo que necesitamos irnos a descansar todos, tomate estos dias hasta que recuperes, si quieres podemos ir por tus cosas y te quedas con nosotros...-solto su pirmo ante la mirada intensa de Darien...

No, no quiero causar molestias, ademas Darien ya estara al pendiente de mi...-contesto la rubia para el agrado de Darien...

Ok...pues nosotros estamos mas que contentos en saber que todo ha salido bien, la verdad es que teniamos el alma en un hilo, pero espero pase todo esto de largo...-Michiru y Haruka se despidieron, su casa quedaba a 2 horas de ahí, pero la fortuna era que tenia a su disposicion un helicoptero donde se desplazaron rapidamente...

Darien y Serena subieron al auto de el y partieron en un comodo silencio a casa...

Serena se dormito un rato pues eran casi las 4 de la mañana, el estaba ya un poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida...pero ella no...llego al estacionamiento y serena se desperto...

Subieron las escaleras con cautela y noto como Serena se ponia tensa...logicamente la comprendia, el tipo que ahora seria procesado la estuvo vigilando...

Serena, no se como te tomes esto pero me sentiria mas seguro si por hoy te quedaras en mi departamento..-dijo Darien ante la mirada de ella...-se que te sientes temerosa y la verdad es que yo me sentiria mejor...

No quiero provocarte problemas Darien...-el solo sonrio cual problema seria tenerla entre sus brazos...

Serena, por favor...-ella asintio con la cabeza y entraron al departamento de el, estaba a oscuras y despues la luz sola encendio...

El departamento era un tanto lujoso pero muy sobrio, nada que ver con el de ella, incluso parecia un poco mas amplio...

Sientate princesa...quieres beber algo...?...-le pregunto Darien...

Un te de manzanilla, no me caeria nada mal...-contesto un poco temerosa...-observo el espacio de el, sin duda aun no se conocian mucho...por un momento Darien desaparecio y regreso con una bandeja...sirvio el te para ambos...

Se sento a su lado y bebieron sin muchas palabras...el la tenia abrazada...-quieres bañarte princesa...-

Si...-camino con ella hasta el baño, abrio la regadera y templo el agua para ella...

Este es el albornoz que puedes usar despues del baño, cualquier cosa estare en la habitacion...

Serena observo que el baño era una belleza, todo en color negro, un jacuzzi a tono...que diferencia entre su departamento y ese pequeño penthouse de Darien...-

Se desvisitio y se dio un baño a conciencia, tenia mucho miedo aun, se restrego el cuerpo fuertemente, de pronto fue conciente de todo y no pudo mas se puso a llorar como una bebe...

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho por lo que toco la puerta y nada...-Serena...princesa...-escucho sus sollozos...

Abre princesa...por favor...-Darien se sentia fatal, como habia sido tan bobo al no darse cuenta de que ese tipo la estaba vigilando...no resistio mucho y forzo la puerta...

Serena estaba llorando de espaldas a la puerta sentada en el piso de la regadera, abrazandose a si misma...-Darien camino hasta ella, sabia que podia estar en shock...

Princesa vamos, aquí estoy contigo mi amor...levantate...-Serena lo miro y el sintio que se le partia el alma al verla tan indefensa...

Ella se levanto, mostrando su desnudes a Darien quien se percato de que tenia restos de jabon en el cuerpo, shampoo en el cabello...en un acto instintivo se quito la camisa, los zapatos y calcetines, se metio a la regadera con ella...

Serena parecia una muñeca, le ayudo a terminar de bañarse y de paso el tambien, termino desnudandose...estaban en un gran lio...pero ella al sentir su piel, comenzo a darse cuenta de que el se encargaria de protegerla...

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella ya no era la niña que habia hecho mujer ahora su cuerpo delineaba un cuerpo escultural, pero no era ese el momento...Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda al igual que el, se sonrojo intensamente y se puso el albornoz y el una toalla alrededor de su cintura...

No dijeron mas, Darien le entrego un nuevo cepillo de dientes para que se los lavara y a ella lo tomo, por su parte Darien hizo lo mismo...

Despues siguieron a la recamara, ella no fue conciente de eso hasta que Darien la deposito en la cama...se sento con ella y comenzo a cepillarle el cabello...Serena se relajo...el termino de hacerlo y se levanto para darle una playera que podria quedarle de camison..

Toma princesa, pontela para dormirnos...-Serena la tomo y se sonrojo, Darien salio del cuarto para tambien el colocarse la pijama...

Entro y la vio de pie en el tocador, mientras se untaba crema en las piernas...-Darien sintio un enorme deseo de hacerle el amor, pero no eran las mejores circunstancias...

Termino y vio a Darien sentandose en la cama, ambos se miraron y sabian que esta seria una noche muy agradable...-

Camino a la cama que estaba lista para ella..Darien se acosto y ella tambien...la atrajo a su pecho y se durmio sintiendose muy segura en sus brazos...

Darien se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que siempre habia deseado, tenerla a su lado, aunque tuviera que dejar la comisaria por estar al pendiente de ella, no le causaba un mayor problema tomar las riendas del negocio que su padre le habia dejado...de lo unico que estaba seguro es que no deseaba ponerla mas en peligro..

Serena se sentia muy tranquila, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero ahora parecia solo un mal sueño...-


	12. CELOS

**CAPITULO 12**

**CELOS**

Serena se desperto como nueva, sentia que habia dormido muy bien, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, no era su cama y un hombre muy guapo la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Se sonrojo intensamente al sentir las piernas de Darien entrelazadas con las suyas, cuanto tiempo habia pasado de tenerlo a su lado...

Darien tenia tiempo despierto, pero se estaba dejando querer, ella, lo abrazo fuertemente y su cabeza se hundio entre su cuello y su brazo...

Sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, lo hacian tener pensamientos impropios, pero solo el tiempo pondria las cosas en su lugar ahora lo que mas le preocupaba de era como afrontaria todos los hechos que le habian pasado.

Serena se despego de su cuerpo y se sento en la cama, estiro sus brazos y Darien pudo notar que esa playera era una tortura para el...se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, Darien seguia haciendose el dormido, al cabo de unos minutos salio...

Se quedo ahí parada en la ventana viendo atraves de las cortinas la calle, se abrazo a si misma...Darien le levanto y la abrazo por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello...

Como te sientes...?...-la tan temida pregunta de ambos...

No lo se...siento como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla...-solto la rubia lastimosamente..

No te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo...-la estrujo un poco y entro al baño...

Al cabo de unos minutos Darien salio del baño y noto que Serena se habia cambiado de ropa...

Gracias por todo Darien, pero creo que debo irme a cambiar y tu tendras que ir al trabajo ademas tengo que hacer algunas cosas, mañana quiero volver al trabajo..-Darien solo la miraba...

Dejame entonces cambiarme y te acompaño...por favor...-Serena asintio, mientras Darien tomaba una playera y se ponia, ella se dio la vuelta para que pusiera un pantalon, calcetines y unos convers...

Caminaron en silencio por el apartamento y despues fueron al de ella...

Serena sentia miedo, saber que habia estado vigilada hacia sabe cuantos meses no le parecia nada gratificante...

Darien tomo la llave y abrio, entro al departamento y se percato de que todo estaba en orden, el sabia que Serena no se volveria a sentir segura en ese lugar...

Gracias...-dijo Serena apenada...-creo que pensaras que soy una boba...

Para nada mi amor, creo que lo mejor sera que hablemos de todo esto y que tomemos una decision juntos...-Serena lo miraba dudativa, ella lo unico que deseaba era volver a su comoda rutina...

Serena se metio a su cuarto y se puso literalmente lo primero que habia encontrado, sentia mucho miedo, sentia que estaba muy cerca de convertirse en una mujer paranoica...

Darien estaba parado viendo frente a la calle, se dio cuenta de que en verdad se podria ver facilmente que hacia Serena, pues su ventana era mas grande y lucia de esquina a esquina...

Estoy lista, quieres que preparemos algo de desayunar o...-Darien miro a Serena y noto que se sentia algo incomoda...

Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso Serena y que seas muy honesto conmigo para poder ayudarte...-ambos se sentaron y el la miraba a los ojos esperando encontrar la verdad.

Se que es muy pronto para preguntarte dadas las circunstancias, pero yo estoy preocupado por ti, te sientes segura en el departamento?...-solto Darien...

Serena titubeo un poco, la verdad es que al darse cuenta de que el tipo ese tenia tiempo rondandola, observandola, acosando su intimidad la hacia sentirse insegura...que podria hacer ella sola...

No...-fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia ante la mirada de un preocupado Darien...-tengo mucho miedo..-

Lamento que las cosas hubieren sido asi Serena, pero lo bueno es que Zafiro estaba aquí y por fin se capturo al tipo...-Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y a beso lentamente...

Serena se abrazo a el mas y se dejo envolver en su aroma...terminaron el beso un poco agitados...

Quiero proponerte una cosa que tal si esta semana para nuestras tranquilida y que la situacion se calme un poco, te quedas conmigo...-Serena se sonrojo por que aun asi hubiera tenido una relacion con el anteriormente y se hubiera envuelto en cierto lio con Diamante...la verdad es que amaba a ese hombre...

Yo...no se si para ti es una molestia...me da pena contigo..-contesto al rubia...

Porque pena princesa...somos novios y quiero que estes segura ademas...-tocaron la puerta y serena se crispo de inmedianto, Darien abrio y era un joven...

Disculpe vengo buscando a la Srita. Serenity Tsukino Tenouh, tengo un auto que entregarle y unas cajas...-

Serena se levanto y se acordo que por fin tendria auto...-soy yo, donde tengo que firmar...

Primero quiero que verifique los datos y revise el auto...es usted amiga de mi prima Hotaru verdad?...-preguntaba el joven...

Si, tu eres Robert...-el joven asintio y serena paso a su cuarto por una caja y las laves...despues bajo junto con Darien para ver que el carro estuviera bien...

Darien penso que seria un carro sencillo por asi decirlo, pero al encontrarse con un lujoso jaguar color negro se quedo muy callado...

Serena sonrio al ver el auto, que ahora lucia como siempre que diamante lo manejaba...impecable...despues de un tiempo de compartir era logico que lo recordara, pero trataba de acordarse de las mejor manera...con una sonrisa...

La rubia abrio el coche y se sento en el, apreto el boton de encendido y parecia todo perfecto...las luces encendian, no tenia ni una patinadita de mosca...

Creo que esta todo muy bien...-confirmo Serena mientras firmaba de recibido y de conformidad...-

Estas cajas tambien son para usted y esta maleta, me pidio hotaru especial cuidado con ella...-Serena le indico que subieran todas a su departamento...

Darien subio con ella, Serena les indico que las dejaran en la entrada, en su mayoria serian ropa y zapatos, bolsos, chamarras...un verdadero guardaropa...

Esta maleta me dijo mi prima que la revisara...el joven cerro la puerta pues sabia que era cosas de valor...-eran cajas de bisuteria fina y joyas...

Darien vio, cada joya, cada una de ellas sabia eran regalo de Diamante Black, incluso habia cajas en donde la esquina traian sus iniciales, veia las reacciones en el rostro de Serena...ella sonreia al abrir cada paquete, se sintio de pronto como fuera de su mundo...un hueco en el estomago lo detuvo por un instante...

Creo que todo esta bien...toma esto es para ti...-Serena saco una billetera de hombre, que venia en una cajita, 200 billetes verdes para el jovencito que sonrio y se despidio mas que agradecido...

Creo que fue un peligro cargar con todos estos lujos en un viaje de mudanza...-solto el pelinegro...

No, es familia de mi amiga Hotaru y tienen una empresa que de dedica a hacer esta clase de entregas, son muy famosos en Miami...y la verdad es que son bastante confiables, transportan la mercancia en avion y helicoptero de manera rapida y segura...-confirmo Serena mientras metia cada cajita en la maleta obviamente una louis Vouttion, despues entro a su cuarto y la dejo debajo de la cama...

Darien se pregunto que clase de lujos no conocia Serena, andar del brazo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de Estados unidos no era cualquier cosa, el sabia que ella tampoco era muy ajena a esta vida, pero aunque el Darien Chiba tuviese dinero esos lujos diarios sin duda lo dejarian en la ruina...

Darien que te parece si vamos a desayunar...creo que tengo un poco de hambre...-dijo la rubia sacando de sus cavilaciones a Darien...

Si, vamos...-Salieron del edificio y serena metio su coche en el estacionamiento de los inquilinos normales, pues Darien tenia un estacionamiento literalmente privado...despues de eso partieron a un restaurant muy sencillo...

Pidieron un desayuno americano y Serena noto a Darien un tanto serio, como incomodo con algo, pero no le pregunto que era lo que le afectaba...

Regresaron en completo silencio y Serena por fin se atrevio a cuestionarle que era lo que le pasaba...

Darien...te noto muy serio sera que algo hice que te tiene tan molesto...-entraron al departamento de Serena y el no dijo nada le gustaban las escenas...

No, no haz hecho nada...-contesto secamente el pelinegro...

Pero hace rato estabas muy bien paso algo dimelo con la confianza que tu siempre me pides...-le dijo la rubia un pequeño touche para el...

Darien vacilo un poco, sabia que no era el mejor momento despues de que ella pasara por un trago tan amargo como el dia anterior...pero...-

Solo estoy un poco contrariado por todo esto que te han traido de no se donde...-solto Darien señalando las cajas...

Serena no se habia percatado de eso...- son mis pertenencias, pero no habia podido ir por ella a mi departamento...

Creo que llevabas una vida llena de muchos lujos...-contesto secamente Darien, propiciando el enojo de Serena...

A que te refieres con muchos lujos exactamente...-Serena se sentia un poco decepcionada de la actitud de Darien...

No creo que tu pudieras pagar por un coche como el que tienes abajo o esas joyas tan exclusivas...-comento con reproche el pelinegro...-por dios un departamento en Miami...

Sabes una cosa, lamento profundamente que no confies en mi Darien..-contesto ofuscada la rubia..

Esto nada tiene que ver con la confianza Serena, pero vamos, te traen cosas de marca, un coche lujoso, joyas con iniciales de ese tipo con el que estabas y dices un departamento...-bingo lo habia soltado...

Pues es una pena, pero por si no lo sabias hacia 8 años que no sabia nada de ti, tengo una vida que no conoces, tengo amigos que tampoco conoces...! no era mi plan enrredarme con un hombre casado pero las cosas se dieron y ahora estoy aquí contigo, queriendote a ti, lo demas es parte del pasado y lamento que te moleste pero todo esto es mio...-Darien estaba enojado realmente...

Ok, entonces quedate con todo lo que te recuerde al gran Diamante Black, todo lo que se encargo de comprarte para tratar de lavarse sus culpas por la manera en que te estaba engañando y no te sintieras mal por no tener la mejor de las conductas...-Serena sintio como esa delgada linea del respeto literamente se habia perdido, pero ella no era de las que se dejaba...

Sabes una cosa Darien pense que eras diferente, yo no voy por ahí enchandote en cara que me hubieres botado y te hubieres casado con x mujer!, pero asi como yo no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada tu menos que nadie debe de hacerlo y lamento decirte esto pero creo que me equivoque nuevamente...-Serena sentia una pesadumbre inmesa, Darien tenia las manos empuñadas...- por lo menos con Diamante sabia a que atenerme, pero contigo simplemente no se...-la rubia estaba casi al borde del llanto

No sabes que?...tal vez esta enamorada todavia de el...esa podria ser la diferencia por eso te trajeron todos estos recuerdos de el...-Darien estaba muy molesto, sentia que le dolia el alma...

Lo mejor sera que te vayas Darien, ayer tuve el peor dia de mi vida y creo que con esto se remata mi mala suerte...desde que llegue aquí las cosas se fueron a pique...no quiero verte mas Darien...esto se termino...-Serena sentia como las lagrimas escurrian por su bello rostro...

Esta bien Serena, eso es lo que deseas...perfecto quedate con todo lo que te haga sentir amada por ese canalla...tal vez tambien me equivoque en creer que eras la mujer perfecta..-Darien no era un hombre que se debilitara con nadie, pero justo esta discusión mas adelante le traerian dias amargos...

Gracias por todo Darien, de hoy en adelante yo saldre sola de todo esto...yo tambien tuve a un hombre perfecto...pero no era mio...-contesto Serena molesta...

Darien salio del departamento ofuscado...no sabia en que punto se habia perdido todo...entro a su departamento, se sentia nervioso...angustiado...se sento en el sofa y trato de tranquilizarse...

Serena no tuvo tiempo de llorar, tenia que desempacar...cada pieza de ropa, cada par de zapatos, cada bolso, le recordaban como su vida era mas que feliz, que antes ahora todo era pesimo...como deseaba volver el tiempo y haber aceptado quedarse con Diamante...sin mas empezo a llorar...

Darien tantos años evocando su recuerdo y al primer problema le habia reprochado su pasado y nunca se acordo, que justamente el la habia botado por seguir sus sueños...ahora ella deberia hacer lo mismo...

Despues de ese encontronaso, Serena habia tratado de seguir su vida de manera normal, claro estaba que la bella rubia no era la misma, su sonrisa, pocas veces lucia en su rostro, habia perdido 4 kilos...

Lo unico bueno era que habia decidido ir a terapia y se sentia mucho mejor, tenia mas seguridad y mas ganas de salir de ese bache emocional que atravesaba...ahora trataba de comprender que habia idealizado a Darien y eso no era precisamente amor...

Por su parte Darien se cargaba un humor de perros, se mataba haciendo ejercicio, para sacar su frustracion, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, sabia que se habia portado como un patan con ella, pero su absurdo orgullo masculino no le permitia...

Vaya ese tipo si que es un bombom..-solto Lita mientras veia una imagen en la television del bar en el cual se reunian los sabados...-con ese si me casaba...

Que tiene de wuay ese tio, no lo veo tan atractivo...-contesto Kuntzite...

Pues aparte de ser un guapo, atractivo y millonario hombre de negocios...nada...-contesto Setsuna...-yo lo conoci hace muchos años y la verdad es uno de esos hombre que hipnotiza con su sola presencia...

Parece un niño de esos, que nacen en cuna de oro y su vida literalmente esta resuelta...-contesto Kuntzite...

Puede que si nacio en cuna de oro, pero los hombres como el deben de ser muy astutos para los negocios y eso solo se tiene con inteligencia y clase...-contesto Setsuna...

De que tanto hablan...-Darien entraba al bar con una cara de pocos amigos...

De Diamante Black...estas mujeres dicen que es perfecto y que se casarian con el inmediatamente...-Darien se tenso de solo escuchar el nombre, miro la television...ese era su rival...

"El empresario Diamante Black, esta atravesando por momento complicado en el campo sentimental, fuentes cercanas indican que el atractivo millonario le solicito el divorcio a su actual esposa, por diferencias irreconciliables, estos dias se le ha visto por la gran manzana y por Beverly Hills...asi que chicas solteras les dejamos unas fotos del cotizado empresario..."...

Vaya que suerte, estar con un hombre asi...-contesto Setsuna quien pocas veces opinaba algo de manera tan personal...

Darien pidio una cerveza y recordo a Serena, se sintio pesimo, pues sabia que por sus estupidos celos se habian separado, ademas en el peor momento de su vida.

Ella recien saliendo de una terrible situacion que puso en peligro su vida y el reventadose de celos por alguien que ella estaba olvidando...pero ahora con esto...

Vamos amigo por que andas tan desaminado, digo con una novia como la que tienes yo estaria mas feliz que nunca...-le decia Kunzite...

Es verdad no...-solto Darien...sin mas se levanto de su lugar y tenia que arreglar todo esto antes de perderla de manera definitiva, no queria que las cosas terminaran de esa manera...

Serena estaba en su casa leyendo tranquilamente, era su dia de descanso y despues de regresar del gimnasio tenia ganas de relajarse...por lo que se habia bañado y se habia puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos y tambien de Dante...de tirantes sencillos color lavanda, arriba de la rodilla, sus apargatas a tono y su cabello suelto...como un dia soleado en la toscana...

Sono el timbre de su departamento y se levanto un poco asustada, pero se fijo y la persona que jamas se imaginaria ver ahí estaba...-Diamante Black...

Sintio como mil mariposas se agalopaban en su vientre, temor, nervios, sorpresa, amor...no lo sabia...pero lo anhelaba esa era la realidad..abrio la puerta y ambos se vieron...de frente...

Hola Serena espero no se inoportuno...-Saludo Diamante siempre con las palabras exactas en el tiempo adecuado...

Hola Diamante...-contesto ella con sorpresa...-

Me permitirias pasar...?...-una pregunta un poco dificil de contestar, pues no sabia si eso tambien aplicaria en su vida...

Darien estaba doblando la esquina para entrar al estacionamiento, cuando vio que Serena salia del brazo de su mayor temor...Diamante Black...subieron a una limosina, pudo distinguir que se veia especialmente hermosa con ese vestido color verde de gaza largo de un tirante y su cabello en un elegante moño.

El tipo cargaba una maleta de ruedas bastante amplia...se iria...con el...justo ahora que las cosas no podrian ir peor, si ella habia vuelto con ese hombre que siempre le resulto alguien a quien simplemente no podria vencer ni en sus sueños..

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el iba entrando a su edificio, pero su cara denotaba una amplia sonrisa...una sonrisa de felicidad...obviamente una felicidad por verlo a el y por estar con el...

Darien vio como cada una de sus esperanzas simplemente se perdian, entro cabizbajo al estacionamiento, bajo del coche y subio a su solitario departamento...

Entro con una piedra literalmente en su espalda, avento su maleta en el piso y se sirvio un whisky doble...se sento en el sofa y por primera vez en su vida se sintio perdido sin ella...

Pero el sabia que tenia la culpa habia echado a perder una oportunidad de oro con la mujer que el sabia amaba y aunque no habia probado su dulce cuerpo, era por que queria hacer las cosas bien...ahora todo estaba fuera de su alcanze...Diamante Black, sin duda se quedaria con ella...

Por su parte Serena sentia que tenia una nueva oportunidad...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que hacen que me inspire un poco mas para poder seguir con esta historia que se pone mejor...saluditos...!


	13. OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPITULO 13 **

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

Habian pasado 15 dias desde que Serena se habia ido de su departamento, Darien estuvo al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, pero nunca obtuvo lo que esperaba, se dio cuenta de que una mujer de aspecto hispano entraba y hacia el aseo, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta concreta, por que la mujer nunca le soltaba ninguna palabra...

El tambien trataba de rehacer su vida, pero sabia que no tenia muchas opciones...estaba haciendo pesas mientras miraba la ventana, llego un taxi y de el bajo Serena, linda con un vestido de esos que le daban una vista especial a sus piernas y tacones de infarto, su cabello tenia un nuevo corte, por lo que dejo de hacer pesas y se dio un taco de ojo como el maldito chofer y despues desaparecio de su vista, unos segundos mas y la nueva serena estaba enfrente de su departamento...

Serena busco sus llaves y entro, con la misma maleta que Darien la habia visto salir...tenia un aspecto fenomenal, reluciente podria decirse que era otra persona.

Darien sintio una ereccion cuando se percato que en verdad estaba hermosa...

Serena llego a su departamento, sintio que todo estaba bien, ahora la vida le devolvia un poco de esa paz que siempre creyo necesitar...

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Serena salio enfundada en un minivestido color morado con un abrigo color blanco, zapatillas color plata, su cabello lo llevaba perfectamente planchado...salio con un poco de prisa...

Darien tenia una hora que se habia salido no tan convencido para ir a una noche de bar con su amigo Andrew , Nick y su colega Ziocite.

Por dios, al fin una noche de solteros...vamos Darien quita esa cara de por favor...-decia el rubio...-Sabes una cosa creo que pudo ser lo mejor que tu y ella terminaran, ademas el tiempo lo dira y la verdad es que Serena me ha pagado por adelantado, no creo que desocupe el departamento...

Por dios venimos en plan de festejar y ustedes como si estuvieran en recuperacion...disculpen el unico afectado fui yo...- todos rieron por el comentario...

Ordenaron una ronda de tragos y sin mas iniciaron una alegre platica que incluia uno que otro coqueteo en la pequeña pista improvisada...

Por dios no seas tosudo...-decia una mujer linda, de esas con las que podrias pasar una noche divertida...

Asi es mi amigo Louren, asi que dejalo en paz, el hombre no quiere bailar...-contesto Nick, ahuyentando a la pelirroja...-

Por dios creo que Darien no se apellida Chiba, es Darien Limon...-todos se quedaron pensativos por el apelativo que Andrew le daba...-no sean bobos limon por agrio...-todos rieron de buena gana por el comentario hecho...

Vaya que afortunado soy de ser soltero, por que sin duda hoy toca y retoca...-todos voltearon al ingreso donde habia un par de bombones, una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, con un vestido corto color negro, unos coquetos botines y chamarra de cuero y la otra chica, literalmente puso en aprietos a Darien...

Serena sonreia ampliamante a un grupo de personas que estaban del otro lado del bar, noto que si era bella antes ahora simplemente resplandecia...

Oye que esa no es Serena?...-dijo Andrew a Darien quien solo asintio con la cabeza...

Serena tu Serena la de San Francisco...-dijo Nicolas con sorpresa...-por dios te lo dije que ella seria una mujer de esas que caes enamorado sin remedio...

Darien sintio mucha tristeza, se sabia mas que un fracasado...era simplemente estupido...

Despues de una ronda mas, Andrew decidio ir a saludar a su amiga, quien sonreia con sus amistades...Darien vio a la distancia que el rubio era bienvenido...

Despues se levanto de la mano de Serena y se unieron a la pista de baile con otras parejas, el pelinegro al verla ahí sintio un deseo incontrolable de ser el quien la tuviera en sus brazos.

Supe que tu y Darien terminaron...-le decia a Andrew a Serena...

Digamos que tuvimos unas diferencias y el no confia mucho en mi, por lo que mejor cada quien por su lado...-contesto Serena..

Vaya, eso no lo sabia, pero deberias de darle una oportunidad a mi amigo, la verdad aca entre nos, creo que la esta pasando pesimamente, aunque su orgullo no se lo permita aceptarlo...y menos cuando te vio saliendo del brazo de Black...-Serena miro al rubio con sorpresa...

Por dios Serena es logico viven en el mismo edificio y enfrente uno del otro...yo creo que su tu vieras haciendo lo mismo con su ex tu mente volaria un poquito mas...-afirmaba el rubio metiche...

Puede ser Andrew, pero cuando mas lo necesitaba lo unico que hizo fue reprocharme y la verdad es que asi no se puede...-dijo Serena mas que convencida...

Estuvieron bailando un rato despues Andrew estuvo ahí con ella y sin mas llego a la mesa con los chicos, Darien lo miro esperando alguna noticia de ella, pero al final sabia que Serena tenia toda la razon, el en ocasiones era un hueso dificil de roer pero tenia que aprender a reconocer y ceder que se habia equivocado...

Bebieron unos tragos mas y Darien se estaba enojando con su rubio amigo...

Ya sueltalo Andrew...-le dijo Darien al rubio quien solo sonrio...

Creo que la regaste muy feo con ella Darien y la verdad es que tu, ella y yo, sabemos que tu tienes la culpa, pero como eres tan orgulloso no le pediras perdon...-el pelinegro tomo su trago de golpe...- y no ella no esta con Diamante...tenian unos negocios juntos...pero entre ellos no existe nada...

Darien sintio como el alma le volvia al cuerpo de saber que ese tipo le pudiera arrebatar a Serena, no es que la considerara parte de el pero...tenia una oportunidad y no deberia de desaprovecharla..

Si mas por perder y para sorpresa de todos e incluso Serena se dirigio a donde ella estaba sentada y le pidio una pieza para que bailaran, Serena lo miro y sin duda habia bajado de peso, sintio una fuerte opresion en el pecho, lo amaba esa seguia siendo la realidad a pesar de miles de terapias que pudiera tomar, al verlo esas mariposas aun flotaban en ella y deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, un fuego que crecia desde su interior...

Serena se levanto, tomo de la mano a Darien y siguieron a la pista, en verdad formaban una pareja muy linda...

Bailaron a un ritmo tranquilo una suave melodia...el se percato que su aroma tan caracteristico justamente hoy estaba mas fuerte que nunca..

Serena se sentia un poco tensa en los brazos de ese hombre tan terco, pero su corazon latia a prisa, su aroma la envolvia como una suave manta...

Serena, yo quiero...-Darien sentia que la garganta se le secaba...-quiero...disculparme contigo...-ella se quedo parada por la impresión, el la atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo...-se que me he portado como un patan contigo cuando mas ocupabas de mi...pero la verdad es que mis sentimientos por ti son tan intensos...que moria de celos...bien esa es la palabra estaba celoso de el...

Serena sintio como su interior se llenaba de alegria...estaba profundamente celoso y claro que eso era dificil, para alguien quien siempre estaba seguro de si mismo y nada le afectaba en su equilibrada vida...

Se que no merezco nada de tu parte...pero la verdad es que me sentia vacio sin tu presencia y cuando entraste a mi solitaria vida, todo cambio...pero ahora nuevamente lo heche a perder todo...-Darien no se percataba que literlamente estaba cargando a Serena y la tenia demasiado pegada a su cuerpo...

La rubia sentia que flotaba literalmente, pero se dio cuenta de que era asi, sin mas se dejo abrazar de Darien, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el y solo sonrio...escuchaba atenta lo que el le decia...

Serena...perdoname mi amor...-dijo Darien al oido de la rubia y ella lo miro con intensidad...otra vez una oportunidad mas y el se portaria a la altura...

Si te perdono, confiaras en mi y me diras la verdad siempre...-esa era su unica pregunta y condicion...

Si...-ella sonrio y sin mas lo beso, mientras el sorprendido la levanto en brazos, pero ella con su mano habilmente se tapo para que no se viera nada mas...-

Andrew, Nick y Kunzite, aplaudieron entre chiflidos y gritos de los amigos de Serena, la noche se convirtio en una algarabia de gente y nuevos amigos...

Serena llego entrada la madrugada al departamento, tuvieron que repartir gente a diestra y siniestra, pues aunque no eran los conductores designados, todos se habian puesto un poco indispuestos...

Vaya que noche...ambos sonrieron, ella sabia que deseaba y el tambien...-

**Lemon*****************************************************************

Entraron al departamento y sin mas, Darien cerro la puerta y tomo a Serena de los hombros, busco su rostro y la beso con esa pasion que tenia solo por ella y para ella...

Serena coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentia que sus piernas le fallaban por el beso que le abrazaba la piel, sentir los suaves labios de el, tomar con maestria y con amor los suyos la hizo trastabillar un poco...

Darien la atrajo hacia el, se sentia duro e hirviente de deseo, era una mujer suave a su tacto, sus senos no eran los mismos, pero eran para el...que importaba si otro la habia gozado, si ahora el se encargaria de borrar viejas caricias y darle nuevas...

Caminaron torpemente a la habitacion de el, danzando solo con la luz de luna como guia, la ropa fue cayendo en el departamento...

Serena y Darien estaban desnudos, frente a frente, ahora ese momento cambiara la vida de ambos...la decision podria tomarse...

Ella se entrego nuevamente a un beso, lento, lleno de muchos sentimientos...

Darien la levanto del suelo en sus fuertes brazos, la deposito sobre la suave cama y el se acosto sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla con su peso..

Sus lenguas danzaban en un reconocimiento uno del otro...Darien beso el dulce cuello, dejando a su paso besos humedos...

Tomo con su suave lengua un sonrosado pezon, probandolo con avivez, haciendo que Serena se sintiera lista para recibirlo con su otra mano estimulaba su otro seno...

Aspiro su suave aroma entre ambos senos, bajo a su ombligo y recorrio a ese suave camino que lo haria desfallecer mas tarde...sus manos reconocian cada pedazo de la suave y blanquecina piel de su princesa...

Serena sentia que su piel se electrizaba de solo sentir las manos de Darien sobre ella, sentia una conexión invisible entre ambos...

Darien le abrio suavemente las piernas, besando el interior de sus muslos, mientras con su mano acariciaba un abultado seno, Serena sentia desfallecer con solo las caricias de el...

El pelinegro se concentro en esa acolchada parte que lo haria gozar...lentamente se humedecio los labios y paso suavemente su lengua en ella..ese boton rosa que los llevaria la cielo y se enfoco en ella...

Paso su lengua un par de veces, podia sentir el sabor dulce de Serena, sentir como con cada paso de su lengua ella se movia en un lento vaiven...

Serena estaba extaciada, y sin mucha resistencia tuvo un orgasmo enloquecedor..Darien sintio como su mujercita se aferraba a las sabanas...sonrio por ello y se deslizo por su caliente humedad...

La conexión que se dio entre ambos fue angelical, Darien sentia como era calidamente bienvenido y la estreches de la rubia no le hicieron las cosa mas faciles..

Sus movimientos eran lentos, mientras se fundia en un beso con el, miles de sentimientos se disparaban...el amor formaba parte de esto...

Darien fue acelerando el ritmo mientras su cuerpo y el de ella se acoplaban perfectamente, años deseando tenerla a su merced a partir de ese dia no desperdiciaria cada instante para hacerle el amor...

Ambos se miraban directamente y gozaban de su intima union, Darien la veia retorcerse de placer y sin mas el tambien la siguio,,,ambos se unieron a la entrega a un orgasmo anunciado..

**Fin lemon*************************************************************

La mañana siguiente, Serena permanecia profundamente dormida en su pecho, Darien le sobaba la espalda con amor, yacia desnuda a su merced y el se limitaba a sonreir...

La amaba...sin duda alguna...deseaba tenerla a su lado...siempre...una respuesta y afirmacion que el solo se hacia en su silencio...casarse...una opcion razonable...

Serena se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y no sabia exactamente en donde y dolor agudo en su cabeza le anuncio un poco de resaca...abrio los ojos identificando el lugar...la recamara de Darien...

Sintio la tibieza de su cuerpo y sonrio al verse descubierta por esos ojos que harian perderse de amor a cualquier mujer...

Buenos dias...-saludo Darien a la rubia mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar...

Buenos dias..-contesto ella con una sonrisa y acariciandole la mejilla...- me duele la cabeza...-ambos rieron por el comentario y claro estaba que tambien otras partes de su anatomia...

Vamos...-Darien se levanto mostrando su desnudez y Serena se sonrojo intensamente, era grato ver a un hombre como el con una espalda maravillosa por arañar, unos gluteos para apretar, unos abdominales por manosear y un...un...vaya penso la rubia, no recordaba que estuviera asi...

Darien sonrio al ver que se deleitaba la pupila con el...incluso se dio la vuelta para beneplacito de su novia...-

Serena trago en seco...-Darien esta...no te duele...-señalo con su pequeño dedo el amiguito del pelinegro...

Si...por que tiene hambre y tu no le das de comer...-el pelinegro la levanto de la cama y la cargo hacia el baño, donde hicieron de las suyas en el Jacuzzi...

El domingo habia pasado sin pena ni gloria, su amiga Hotaru estaba de vacaciones con su familia, por lo que un dia antes la habia invitado a divertirse un poco.

Logro convencer a Darien de que la dejara ir a despedirse de su amiga en el aeropuerto y a pesar de que el tenia otros planes como estar encerrados amandose en todos los rincones, no pudo hacer mas...

Serena se baño con el pelinegro despues de una faena de sexo intenso en la regadera, habia comido una simple pizza ordenada a domicilio...

Te acompaño, yo estoy listo...-Serena sonrio al verlo, siempre se miraba asi de guapo, o justamente ese dia se miraba mejor que nunca, iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezcilla, una playera de color blanco, tennis y una chamarra...-creo que te ves muy guapo...

Darien la abrazo y se dieron un suave beso en los labios, la intensidad de este empezo a subir de tono y Darien no se pudo resistir a buscar con su mano un seno de ella, quien solo se dejo llevar por el momento...

**Lemon******************************************************************

Beso con venehemencia su boca que estaba mas que roja de tantos besos dados desde la noche anterior...su mano se desanudo la bata de baño que la rubia traia y la dejo caer para dejarla desnuda...

Con sus fuertes manos y tomo las suaves nalgas de la rubia la cargo mientras ella enrosco sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...se sentia a merced de el...la recargo en la puerta para poder apoyarse...

Darien estaba listo para entrar y hundirse salvajemente en ella...con una mano la sostuvo y con la otra se desabrocho su pantalon y habilmente saco el miembro de su boxer, Serena era una mujer muy apasionada para su propio bien...

Se besaron con pasion y el se hundio en ella rapidamente, Serena reprimio un grito ahogado...

Ahh...Darien...ahhh...mmm...-El pelinegro la tomo con ambas manos y la penetro con fuerza mientras veia como ella properia gritos de placer...

Dime que solo eres mia...-Serena se sentia muy exitada, sentia que pronto llegaria a la cima...-dime que nunca nadie te hizo el amor como yo...dimelo...-darien se movia con maestria, mientras sus manos apretaban mas su traser...

Si...solo tu...ahhh...ahhh...soy tuya...ahhh...-y sin mucho esfuerzo se corrio abrasadoramente en el y para el...

Darien la siguio despues...

**Fin Lemon*************************************************************

Llegaron al aeropuerto un poquito retrasados, pero Hotaru vio una cara de alegria que no conocia en ella, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Diamante Black...

Amiga, nos retrasamos un poco, te voy a extrañar mucho, lo malo es que no tuvimos mucho tiempo de nada...verdad?...-decia Serena mientras se daban un abrazo...

Pues parece que no, pero yo no pense que estuvieras en Italia, pero bueno, de eso a nada y dime...que onda volvieron?...-preguntaba "J", mientras miraba Darien quien les habia dado espacio para que se despidieran.

Si...estamos dandonos otra oportunidad, la verdad es que no me costo mucho trabajo, pero...-"j" la interrumpio...

Pero nada...no seas boba ese tio esta buenisimo y la verdad es que se nota que te ama...recuerda que solo tenemos una...solo una vida...asi que vivela intensamente y siguete comiendo a besos a ese tipo y hazle el amor hasta que te agotes...-Serena se sonrojo por las palabras de su amiga...pero la verdad era lo que ella mas deseaba..

Esa es la respuesta que yo queria...-decia "j", mientras ambas reian por el sonrojo de serena...

No te preocupes capaz y pronto regreso...-solto la pelinegra viendo como Kunzite llegaba tambien para despedirse mientras charlaba con Darien...

No me digas que tu y el...-la pelinegra solo sonrio...

Es buenisimo en la cama...creo que lo voy a extrañar mucho..-rieron por ese comentario tan especifico...

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, mientras que Darien hacia lo mismo y partian dejando solos a "J" y Kunzite...

Serena volteo y vio como literalmente se estaban devorando en pleno aeropuerto...-sonrio con singular alegria...

Que pasa amor...-pregunto el pelinegro...

Nada, Darien...nada...-contesto ella mientras camiban abrazados al estacionamiento..

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, voy al pie del cañon con la historia aun nos faltan algunos capitulos mas, pero la verdad es que esta emocionante...

Las menciono:

isana 55

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Moon 86

Mayilu

Karly 15


	14. JUNTOS

**CAPITULO 14**

**JUNTOS**

Serena, estuviste estos 15 dias en Italia?..-era la duda de Darien, pues sin previo aviso se habia ido del edificio del brazo de su ex...

Si, te voy a platicar que Diamante vino por mi por que, nosotros creamos un proyecto juntos mucho antes de que siquiera tuvieramos algo, este proyecto era relacionado con una nueva marca de vino tinto, se estuvo manejando y poco a poco se fue solidificando la idea...

Darien la miraba atento, pues toda la informacion que pudiera recabar le darian esa tranquilidad que necesitaba...

Por lo que despues de que yo me saliera de Blackmoon, pues el proyecto siguio su curso y tuvo un avance notorio, las primeras botellas salieron al mercado y la verdad es que tuvo una buena aceptacion, pero necesitaban de mi presencia para que los clientes tuvieran la seguridad o garantia de ambos, por lo que me pidio que lo acompañara y siguieramos con esto...-dijo Serena ante la mirada del pelinegro..

Entonces tu seguiras en contacto con Black...?...-

No, por que el trato ya esta hecho, ahora solo recibire mi parte de la venta de este y ya...se termino..-contesto la rubia...

Ok...seguiras trabajando en el banco?...-pues hacia ya un poco de tiempo que ella se habia salido de ahí y no sabia exactamente que seria ahora de su vida...

No lo se, Haruka me dio una licencia pero la verdad es que no me he portado de una manera profesional con el, tambien fui a San Francisco a visitar a mis padres, alla nos encontramos y me dijo que no habia problema...mi puesto sigue ahí...-solto Serena.

Y como esta tu familia...-pregunto con zozobra el pelinegro...

Bien, mi padre se puso un tanto molesto con mi salida de Blackmoon, pero la verdad es que entendio al final que debo buscar y conocer otras opciones de trabajo...me pidio que regresara y manejara con el la empresa...-Darien sintio temor...

Y lo haz considerado...-pregunto el pelinegro, por que sabia que ella podria decir que si..

Si, desde que me dijo lo he estado considerando, incluso pensaba no regresar, pero la verdad es que primero deseaba aclarar las cosas entre nosotros y despues tomaria una decision...-Serena miraba a Darien y en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia...obviamente si ella se iba, su relacion terminaria...

Ahora que me haz dado la oportunidad de estar juntos, la verdad es que me angustia un poco que decisicion tomes...-Darien solto una realidad que pasaba entre los dos...

Yo estoy enamorada de ti y no pienso irme por eso, creo que lo mejor sera que me quede aquí y siga con mi trabajo en el banco, asi que sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, si no mañana no rendire, seguramente tendre mucho por hacer...-Serena se levanto del sofa en donde estaban ambos sentados...

No me dejes solo, quedate conmigo...-solto el pelinegro ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

No puedo, tengo mi departamento, ya pague la renta y mis cosas estan alla...-contesto ella...

Por eso no hay problema, aquí cabemos los dos perfectamente, el mio esta mas grande y tu ropa cabe en el closet mejor que en el que tienes...-contesto el...

Darien, me estas proponiendo que me mude a vivir contigo..?..-el sonrio...

Si, te propongo que te conviertas en mi mujer...no podre dormir nunca mas si no estas en mis brazos o en mi territorio, ese departamento tuyo esta muy accesible a la vista de todos...-contesto seguro...

Pero...yo...-Darien le puso el dedo en los labios haciendo callar.

Nada de peros, me siento mas seguro teniendote conmigo, que puede pasar Serena, que te ame mas cada dia, que te conozca como eres en realidad, que a la primer persona que vea cuando me despierte seas tu, que hagamos el amor todas las noches...-ella estaba en verdad sorprendida...-si es asi...yo acepto...-

Serena lo miro dudativa, jamas en su vida se pudiere haber sentido mas emocionada de algo y contrariada por un lado, pues ahora dejaria de ser solo ella, cualquier decision que tomara le afectaria a el...por el, quien respiraba literalmente, que podria salir mal...ella lo amaba...

Serena se acerco a el y lo beso, Darien la abrazo y acepto con gusto su dulce respuesta...

Llevaban mas de dos meses viviendo literalmente una luna de miel, la rubia habia llenado esa soledad en la que el pelinegro se habia autoimpuesto...

Pero como todo, no midio ciertas cosas y en ocasiones se enojaba por ver como su privacidad que tanto amaba, pues ahora no era tan exclusiva...

Sin embargo era feliz, Serena era muy ordenada con sus cosas, aun tenia una cantidad de ropa en el otro departamento que tendria que desocupar en otro mes mas, por lo que tendria que decidir que cosas regalar o guardar en el estacionamiento como Darien se lo habia dicho...

El por su parte en el trabajo rendia mas, trataba de salir en sus horarios normales, para pasar mas tiempo con ella...en ocasiones salia de casa en la madrugada por algunos casos que requerian su presencia, pero se iba de casa sabiendo que la dejaba segura...vivir juntos parecia tan natural...

Que tal Serena, pense que no te volveria a ver...-solto Rubeus ante la mirada de desagrado de la rubia...

Yo tambien me imagine lo mismo, pero dime ahora que nuevamente te integraras a nuestra area de trabajo como te sientes...-dijo Serena tratando de guardar la repulsion que de una manera natural le causaba...

Pues, me queda mucho mas cerca esta sucursal y la verdad es que verte es otro alicante para mi...tu sabes que me resultas una mujer muy atractiva...-contesto con salameria barata...-

Serena no sabia que contestarle pero para su fortuna, su extencion sono, dando por terminada tan incomoda situacion...-

Rubeus salio de la oficina de Serena con un tanto de disgusto pero tiempo al tiempo, claro su conocimiento de que ella viviera con un detective y no exactamente el mas paciente era desconocido para el...

Vaya que esa mujer es todo un bombom...-comenta vagamente Nick...

Que no se supone que tu estas por casarte y todo ese rollo...-le solto Darien a su coqueto amigo...

Y eso que tiene, nada me quita que vea a la nueva colega, pero creo que ella tiene otros planes...esta mas que interesada en ti...consideramos que tienes a las pelirrojas enamoradas...que suerte te persiguen como iman...-el pelinegro salia de la oficina...

Vamos tenemos trabajo por hacer nicolas...-el pelinegro caminaba ajeno a lo que provocaba en su nueva compañera...

Creo que nunca sabra que siquiera existo...-solto la pelirroja...

La verdad es que no quiero sonar ruda, pero no creo que tengas mucha oportunidad con el...digamos que no le encantan las pelirrojas...-solto Kunzite...

Pero que sabes tu para decirlo tan tranquilo, ademas yo y el somos compatibles...-dijo con seguridad...

Si como no, son tan compatibles que lo unico que te ha dicho en este mes que tienes trabajando es bienvenida...-solto con sarcasmo Kunzite..-vamos Kaolinet tenemos trabajo que hacer...

Creo que esta mas que claro...-decia Darien mientras veian el cuerpo de un joven asesinado...

Estos pandilleros nunca se cansan de organizar pleitos...-contesto Nick, mientras veian como los forenses hacian su trabajo recabando datos...

No hay ningun testigo como siempre...esperaremos los resultados de los forenses...con este son 4 en esta semana...-Darien sentia un tanto de pena por ver una vida tan joven desaprovechada...

Fui con uno de mis contactos y dicen que fue un proveedor de droga, no le pago y vuala...-indico Kunzite...

Con eso tenemos el cheque firmado para localizar al tipo que lo mato...-contesto Nick...

No te dio indicios de los otros...-pregunto Darien...kaolinet lo miraba con cierto descaro, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para todos e incluso incomodo para el...

No..-contesto kunzite...

Todos subieron a sus autos y llegaron a la oficina para seguir con el papeleo atorado, Darien ciertamente lo odiaba, pero si se mantenia al dia, no tendria ningun incoveniente para salir a tiempo a casa...

Chiba, queria comentarte algun caso que te resulte similar a los que tuvimos en esta semana...-Setsuna sabia que el era bueno en su trabajo...

Estuve checando algunos otros casos, lo resultados de balistica y las autopsias de estos tres, en lo unico que coinciden es en los examenes antidoping, saliendo positivo en varias sustancias...no parece un asesino serial...-comento Darien seguro mientras tecleaba algunas palabras...

Setsuna escuchaba atenta al igual que nick y Kaolinet, quien lo miraba con admiracion...

Verifique algunos otros casos con un modus operandi similiar y arrojan los mismos resultados...esperaremos los resultados de este ultimo cuerpo y empezaremos atar cabos...-termino de soltar el pelinegro, quien por una fraccion de segundo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica...

Bien, Kunzite quiero que verifiques con cada familiar, datos nuevamente que pudiesen haberse ido lleva contigo a Nick, para que entre ambos logren sacar o atar algun cabo suelto por favor...-procedio Setsuna...

Ambos hombres salieron para realizar sus visitas domiciliarias, algo que pudiese encontrarse suelto un pista...

Darien tecleaba atento en su computadora, mientras que lita llegaba a su lugar para invitarlo a comer...-

Colega no piensas comer...vamos...Kaolinet...acompañanos...-dijo Lita...

Dejame enviar este correo...listo...-salieron los tres de manera imparcial al pequeño bar de siempre...

Darien pidio para sorpresa de Lita, un filete de pescado y papas, cuando su preferida era una monsterhamburguesa...-

Vaya ahora resulta que estas a dieta o que paso contigo hombre...-solto Lita...

Nada, comer un poco mas saludable hoy forma parte de la vida..-comento con ironia Darien...

Kaolinet pidio lo mismo que el pelinegro y Lita una monsterhamburguesa con patatas y soda...se sentaron en una mesa para 4, la pelirroja tenia toda la intencion de pasarse al lado del Darien, pero lita fue al baño, asi que no podria ser mas obvia...

Regreso rapidamente y llego la comida un tiempo despues...-

Darien, me entere de algo que me ha tomado por sorpresa...es verdad que Andrew se convirtio en padre...?...-la pelicastañana sentia aun cariño por el...

Si...se parece mucho a el...solo que con los ojos del color de su madre...-contesto Darien con formalismo...

Lita se quedo pensativa, ellos querian ser padres pero afortunadamente no lo habian hecho ahora estaria un bebe de por medio en su estilo de vida..

Y se caso...?..-Lita lanzo la pregunta del millon...no sabia si queria saber la respuesta pero...

No...dice que no cree en el matrimonio, pero espero cambie de parecer, su mujer se lo merece...-contesto Darien mientras bebia de su soda...

Quien es?..-Lita estaba mas que curiosa, sabia que Andrew era un buen hombre y se merecia lo mejor, pero estupidamente deseaba ser la unica mujer en su corazon...

No creo por que debas saberlo, ademas estas con Neprite no era eso lo que deseabas...no te entiendo...-contesto Darien molesto, pues ella literalmente le habia roto el corazon a su amigo y la verdad es que no se merecia mucho...pero...-es Reika Nishimura.

Lita se quedo callada, esa mujer siempre mostro interes en el aun cuando estuvieron casados, ella como su esposa sabia, sentia que esa atraccion por su esposo, pero jamas se imagino que llegaria a cumplirse...se quedo helada...

Kaolinet, los miraba en silencio mientras comia, parecia una situacion incomoda...se percato de que el fiscal llegaba y tomaba asiento con ellos...era muy guapo...

Buenas tardes...-saludo con diplomacia...-un contento Yaten...

Como te va con eso de ser padre...ahora cambias tambien pañales...-comento Darien, haciendo reir a todos...

Muy gracioso, pero la verdad es que me agrada mucho...fijate que tu creo serias buen padre...-la camarera llegaba con su orden...-gracias..-

Tu eres casado...?...-Kaolinet no se preocupo por hacer tan obvia su reaccion...-Yaten miro la incomodidad de su ahora amigo y salio a su rescate...

Pues no tarda...con esa mujercita que tiene..-contesto Yaten, mirando a un Darien aliviado...-por cierto Mina me dijo que se pasaran el domingo a casa, quiere festejar no se que cosa...total que habra asada y cerveza...

Dalo por hecho, yo le digo a Serena...-Kaolinet sintio celos, Serena era la pareja de el...maldita su suerte, justo cuando se interesaba en alguien, despues ya no existia oportunidad...

Por cierto como vas lita con lo de tu boda...-le pregunto Yaten quien sentia tension en el ambiente...

Bien, creo que el proximo mes me sentencio nuevamente...-contesto la castaña divertida...

Y tu eres casada Kaolinet?..-pregunto Yaten para aligerar los animos...

No, soy soltera...-lo dijo mas por Darien que por el...-espero encontrar el hombre adecuado...

El celular de Darien sono, Serena...-hola princesa...si estoy comiendo y tu...si paso por ti sin problema...no...entonces vamos al supermercado...no hay me fije en la alacena y se terminaron...deje una de reserva en el baño...si, por cierto mina nos invita el domingo a su casa, me dice Yaten...no lo se dejame preguntar...Yaten que nos toca llevar...?.

Creo que me dijo algo...de cake...-contesto el peliplata...

-Darien siguio hablando por el celular...-ya lo escuchaste que el cake...oh si...en un rato mas, cualquier cosa me marcas...tambien yo...-

Vaya, de que me perdi Darien...por fin que es eso del Cake...-pregunto Yaten...

Parece ser que a tu esposa, le gusta un pastel que prepara mi mujer, eso me dijo ella..un pastel de fresas y frambuesas...es muy bueno...-comento Darien...

Ahí estaba la respuesta de Kaolinet un tipo comprometido y que vivia con alguien, a quien sin duda queria..su cara no oculto para nada la sorpresa que tenia...

Creo que sera mejor que me apure...-dijo Darien mientras terminaba de comer en silencio, ajeno a la platica de Lita y Yaten, se percato de las miradas de la nueva chica, pero la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto...

Se despidio de manera amable y salio a la oficina si queria salir temprano deberia de terminar con sus pendientes...

No vemos chicas...-Yaten se despidio dejando a Lita y a Kaolinet conversando...

No pense que Chiba estuviera casado o algo por el estilo...-comento con un tanto de insistencia la pelirroja...

Era casado, pero se divorcio hace mas de 1 año, es un buen tipo, la chica con la que vive es demasiado bonita para su propio bien, creo que son el uno para el otro...ella trabaja en un banco...-comento Lita viendo la reaccion de su compañera, quien solo sonrio de manera fingida...

Serena estaba punto de irse del banco, su maquina estaba apagada, solo esperaba la llamada de Darien para salir a comprar su despensa, porque les hacia falta una lista bastante amplia...

Buenas tardes Serena, es hora de irnos cierto?...-decia melosamente Rubeus...la rubia en verdad sentia desagrado por el, no dudaba que con algunos cambios seria un hombre atractivo, pero cambiar la personalidad de alguien no era del todo sencillo...

Si creo que estamos listos para un fin de semana agradable...-contesto ella tratando de sonar amable...

Tienes planes para mañana o para hoy...los muchachos iran al punto bar...si quieres vamos juntos y yo despues te llevo a tu casa...-comento el pelirrojo en tono de conquista...

La verdad es que no puedo, tengo algunos pendientes por hacer con mi esposo, pero gracias por la invitacion...-contesto con cortesia Serena.

Rubeus la miro un momento mientras la dejaba pasar y cerrar la oficina, sus compañeros tambien estaban saliendo para irse al bar, siempre era tipico despues del viernes unas cervezas y de ahí a casa, los solteros a bañarse y una noche de antro...

Rubeus salio despues de Serena, recordo lo que le habian mencionado que la rubia se habia ausentado por 15 dias del trabajo capaz de que se habia casado y no habia hecho publico su enlace...pero no llevaba ninguna alianza matrimonial...a el le gustaba mucho y la deseaba de manera enferma...

Serena salio del banco por la puerta de empleados y se percato de que Darien la esperaba parado afuera de la camioneta, una preciosa Cadillac...

Rubeus la siguio sin que ella se diera cuenta de que era vigilada...pero para la poca fortuna de el, Darien si lo habia captado...

Serena camino y se encontro con Darien mientras este la besaba en los labios y la abrazaba de manera protectora, ella ajena al debate de testosterona de su pareja, pues en un acto de indicar que ese era su terreno abrio un poco su saco y Rubeus se percato de su placa...

El pelirrojo noto que el tipo a su pesar era bastabte atractivo y esa camioneta que ostentaba traer seguro valdria una millonada, ahora podria entender que estuvieran juntos, a la rubia le gustaban los hombres rudos y mas ese, quien lo vio de manera amenazante, la placa que portaba en su cinturon indicaba que si le tocaba un solo cabello le podria ir muy mal...

Darien, le abrio la puerta a Serena de manera caballerosa a su ahora mujer, subio el a su camioneta y partieron al super para hacer sus compras del mes...

Llegaron al estacionamiento, bajaron tranquilamente, Serena ahora se habia puesto sus valerinas, se quito el saco y se convirtio en una ama de casa...

Darien por su parte dejo su saco, junto con su pistola en la camioneta, la placa siempre la llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalon.

Ambos sonreian mientras entraban al supermercado para hacer las compras de la semana, ajenos a todo lo que el lunes traia consigo un cambio en la vida de ambos


	15. EN PELIGRO

**CAPITULO 15**

**EN PELIGRO**

Serena y Darien llegaron a su apartamento con varias bolsas, el pelinegro se encargo de subir todo y ella de acomodarlo...

Darien miraba como esa pequeña rubia le habia cambiado la vida literalmente, ahora lo que consideraba su espacio, estaba lleno de su presencia, lo unico que si sabia es que la amaria hasta que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre...

Cenaron comodamente, despues un buen baño y a dormir...

Como te sientes amor?..-le preguntaba Serena al pelinegro mientras le sobaba la espalda...

Bien, estamos trabajando con otros casos...pero ahí voy...-comentaba tranquilo el pelinegro...-que bien se siente...

Serena siguio sobando su espalda, era parte de su ahora rutina...

Se me antoja mas esto...-Darien se voltio tumbando a Serena en la cama bajo el..

Ambos se miraron con intensidad y se unieron en un beso lento, sus labios como cada noche se reconocian, se amaban no lo podian negar...

Darien le quito la batita de dormir que siempre llevaba...-no se por que te la pones...sabes que siempre despiertas desnuda en mis brazos...-le decia con paciencia el pelinegro...

Para que desenvuelvas el regalo amor...-la desnudo y el tambien se saco el pantalon de la pijama...

**-Lemon-**

Se unieron en un beso apasionado, Darien tomo uno de los senos de serena y comenzo a sobarlo con cariño, lento...

Darien bajo lentamente mientras le besaba el cuello a la rubia de sus pasiones...bajo con besos humedos a su ombligo, con su mano experta la estimulo lentamente...

Serena sentia como su piel reaccionaba de manera electrizante ante solo el contacto de el...

Darien, se acomodo y la penetro, Serena se sintio comodamente llena por el, su conexión era invisible, se sentia tan bien estar asi...

Ohh...princesa estas hermosa...-Darien se sentia feliz de tener en sus brazos a esa mujer.

Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo mas rapidos, mas consistentes...Serena beso a Darien y recorrio con sus manos su bien torneada espalda, sentirlo arriba de ella era un agasajo, sus manos recorrieron la anatomia de su amor...

La intensidad de los movimientos, provocaron en la rubia una desenfreno, beso a Darien con pasion y el correspondia de igual forma...La rubia se hundio en el cuello de el y lo beso con amor, dejandole una marca de pasion, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo...

Serena sentia como el tamaño de un hombre claro que importaba y Darien sin duda se llevaba el oscar con esa clasificacion...el pelinegro se salio de ella y la acomodo de espaldas, Serena se dejo..

Verla asi de dispuesta para el era algo invaluable, entro lentamente en ella y la rubia solto un gemido de placer, tomo su rendodeado trasero con sus fuertes manos y comenzo a dar movimientos lentos y seguros..

Serena se sentia extaciada por esa accion...pero ella queria mas...incito a que el pelinegro se entregara por completo a ella y asi lo hizo, sus movimientos fueron aumentando de ritmo...

Ohh...preciosa...-Darien se movia con gracilidad, entraba en Serena una y otra vez, mas fuerte cada una de esas...

Ohhh...ahhh...-Darien se empenzo a mover con maestria, sus pieles chocaban y chirriaban un sudor placentero, el pelinegro sentia como serena lo apretaba y sin mas escucho un grito...ella habia llegado primero y el la siguio...

Fin lemon.

Serena y Darien estaban profundamente dormidos eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando el celular de el sonaba con insistencia...

La rubia se acurruco mas a su pecho y Darien la envolvia con ambos brazos, estaba demasiado comodo, no queria irse a de casa...pero el celular no dejaba de sonar...

Por fin tuvo que hacerse de valor y contestar...-bueno...-escucho atento lo que su compañero Kunzite le decia...

Esta bien, en un momento llego...-Serena se desperto y encendio la luz, sabia que se deberia de marchar al trabajo...

Duermete princesa, tengo que ir al trabajo...-contesto Darien un tanto somnoliento...

No, dejame ayudarte...-la rubia se levanto y le saco un pantalon, camisa y chamarra, el pelinegro se vistio y ella tomo una bata para salir a la cocina, le prepararia un sandwich...

Serena le acomodo todo en una bolsa y el pelinegro sonrio por que ahora ella se preocupara por su bienestar la miro a los ojos y sonrio, la amaba sin duda alguna y ella igual...

Me voy, cerrare bien por fuera te parece...-Serena solo movio la cabeza en señal de que si...-te amo...

Cuidate por favor Darien...-se dieron un suave beso en los labios y el partio, Serena siempre se quedaba preocupada por el su trabajo era muy dificil y lo ponia en riesgo...

Darien subio a su camioneta y llego al lugar de los hechos, otro banco habia sido asaltado en la noche, parecia que ninguna de las chapas habian sido forzadas, como si tuvieran las llaves para abrir, desgraciadamente el vigilante habia sido asesinado con un balazo en la cabeza...

Un robo a mano limpia, sin rastros de ninguna huella, en la escena del crimen estaban ya Nick, Kunzite y Kaolinet...Darien se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban enfrascados en una alegata, para su pesima suerte hacia un frio del nabo...

Buenos dias...-todos respondieron con un saludo...-Eche un vistazo, parece ser que manejan el mismo modus openrandi...lo unico lamentable es la muerte del vigilante...

Estan por llevarse el cuerpo, pero no creo que consigan siquiera algo trascendente, salvo la bala que le perforo el craneo pero nada mas...-contesto Nick...

Podremos tener una pista con las cintas de grabacion...-lanzo Kaolinet...

Recogemos el material y analizaremos eso...-Darien entro nuevamente a la escena del crimen y si parecia un robo hecho por un profesional, pero algo deberia de haberse escapado...

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana estaba viendo los videos, solo se percato de que entraban por la parte de atrás del callejon y abrian la puerta de empleados sin mucho problema, recorrieron el pasillo y con algunos aparatos y una laptop abrieron la pesada puerta de la caja fuerte, despues de unos minutos aparece el vigilante y sin mas le disparan quitandole la vida en un segundo...lo unico bueno es que no habia sufrido...

Salen despues de unos instantes con dos maletas llenas de dinero...el tipo que le habia disparado al viligante miro la camara directamente e hizo una señal con su dedo...despues salen de foco..

Darien habia rebobinado la cinta mas de 5 veces y nada que le arrojara una pista siquiera, lo tipos iban completamente tapados...con este eran 5 robos y en cada uno de ellos siempre habia un muerto...

Su mente penso en Serena, ella trabajaba en un banco y estaba mas que temeroso por que pasara algo, pero ese lugar estaba cerca de la estacion de policias, por lo que por su ubicación era poco probable que siquiera pasara...

Se restrego los ojos y estiro sus brazos, no sacaria nada de esto, deberia de empezar a buscar en archivo nuevamente casos de robos similares...quito las cintas y se las llevo a su escritoriol, las puso bajo llave...

Como vas con esta investigacion Darien...-Setsuna le preguntaba al pelinegro quien se miraba un poco desvelado...

En circulos, no se les ve ni un mechon de cabello, pero algo deberan de tener...-contesto ofuscado Darien...

Perfecto, entonces encuentra ese mechon de cabello que ocupamos y atrapalo, requerio que esto se resuelva antes de que los federales quieran meter sus narices en mis asuntos...-Setsuna se fue a su oficina...

Darien estuvo hasta entrado el domingo trabajando, lleno agotado a casa, Serena lo ayudo a desvestirse y se acosto quedando literalmente dormido como bebe...para fortuna de ellos Yaten habia cancelado la reunion, por que sus padres habian llegado de visita...

Asi Serena se dedico a cambiar las cosas que faltaban sacar de su apartamento...

Entrada la noche desperto a Darien para bañarse y cenar, el pelinegro estaba agotado, se bañaron juntos y cenaron en tiempo record, el pelinegro al tocar la cama y abrazar a su rubia nuevamente quedo dormido...

El lunes apuntaba un dia de trabajo un poco pesado, asi que Serena se dio animos para salir el dia y darle a su Darien un poco de alegria...

Quiero que te cuides y no te preocupes, ya veras que pronto resolveras el caso mi amor...-le decia Serena al Darien quien solo la miraba...

Te ves muy hermosa, ese vestido lila me encanta... te lo habian dicho antes...-contesto con amor el pelinegro...

Si, tu...-se dieron un beso en los labios y despues partieron por su cuenta, ambos se fueron en un auto distinto Serena en su Jaguar y Darien en su camioneta, probablemente el saldria mas tarde y para no sentirse el presionado y ella angustiada, cada quien por su lado..

Darien llego a la oficina sin ninguna novedad en especifico, si no un caos de estrés, todos se miraban las caras , esperando alguna respuesta por el caso que tenian sin resolver hacia mas de dos meses...

Setsuna estaba presionando mucho a su equipo, por que a ella literalmente la tenian de cara al piso...

Serena tenia clientes por atender en ese dia, por lo que estaba un tanto tenso el ambiente, pero tenia que poner la mejor cara para poder hacer bien su trabajo...

Parecia que despues de todo, las cosas marchaban bastante bien dentro de lo que cabian...

Serena se sentia muy nerviosa y tenia un mal presentimiento, seguramente seria por Darien y ese caso que lo tenia presionado...siguio trabajando sin darle importancia a las cosas...

En el banco entraron varios hombres encapuchados y cerraron las instalaciones, la gente se tiraba al suelo entre gritos e insultos de los atacantes...

Serena recien terminaba de atender a los clientes, quienes salian ajenos a todo lo que sucedia al ingreso del banco...caminaron y dieron vuelta al pasillo cuando Serena se encontro con la realidad.

Lo demas sucedió de manera rapida, el que parecia el jefe pedia a gritos al gerente del banco...una señora gritaba histerica y un señor trataba de callarla, pero esta parecia no reaccionar...

El tipo le disparo en la cabeza a la señora haciendola callar de manera infinita...-alguien mas quiere gritar!...si hacen bien las cosas y el gerente nos da lo que necesitamos no habra ningun problema...

Rubeus estaba parado frente al tipo y le dijo que Serena era la gerente, tipico un malnacido cobarde...

Vaya una preciosura es la gerente del banco...creo que despues de que nos de lo que deseamos me divertire contingo un poco...-el tipo jalo a Serena del brazo y la llevo a la caja fuerte para abrirla...

Danos la clave o aquí mismo aunque seas un bombon te reviento la cabeza...-el tipo le puso la pistola en la cabeza a Serena y ella sintio como todos sus recuerdos en un golpe se vinieron a su mente...

No tengo la clave, el sistema de seguridad se maneja desde la central y se abre cada hora cuando se hacen los cortes de caja , despues me dan una clave en mi correo y la puedo abrir, son solo 5 minutos en que abre despues se cierra...-concluyo Serena...

Cuanto tardara en abrirse...-pregunto el tipo...

45 minutos...-Serena tenia mucho miedo primero de que el tipo quisiera abusar de ella y morir...aun no tenia planeado hacerlo...Darien vino a su mente y lo llamo...

Esperaremos ese tiempo, mientras tomen lo que hay en cajas...-grito el tipo, serena se dio cuenta de que eran 5 hombres aparte de el, todos de negro,con pasamontañas, guantes negros y gafas, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se miraba...

Y tu preciosa mientras te vas a divertir conmigo...-Serena trato de oponerse pero el tipo era demasiado fuerte...-mas vale que cooperes o mis hombres lo haran por mi...haz lo que te conviene pequeña zorra...-el tipo la jalo del brazo con violencia haciendo que Serena cayera al piso...

Levantate o..-el tipo la golpeo en la cabeza con la cacha de la pistola que traia...Serena sinto caliente su cabeza y que todo se nublaba, su ultima palabra coherente fue Darien...

Darien estaba nuevamente viendo los videos con frustracion no habia ningun cambio, todo limpio y sin indicios de nada...maldito dia...

Nick entro un poco apresurado a la sala y saco de sus cavilaciones a Darien...

Compañero sucedió algo grabe...-Darien apago el video y encendio las luces miro a Nick muy preocupado...

Que paso...?...-el pelinegro se figuraba otro asesinato o cualquier cosas menos lo que le diria sus compañero..

Estan en una situacion de rehenes en el banco bankusa, donde trabaja Serena...-Darien sintio como un balde de agua fria literalmente le caia en la cabeza miles de pensamientos se vinieron a su cabeza en la mañana se habia despedido de ella con un beso en los labios y le habia dicho que se miraba hermosa...ahora...- hay una mujer muerta y varios heridos...

Pero que persona esta muerta...dimelo Nicolas...-Darien lo miraba con esperanza de que no fuera ella...ella no...

Apunta a una femenina de 30 a 35 años, rubia y vestido color lila, solo eso han podido ver a la distancia...-contesto Nick...

Darien se sento de golpe, no podria ser ella, en la mañana habian estado juntos...-maldita sea!...-Darien grito con mucho corjae golpeando la mesa...

Necesitamos ir Darien, se le ha llamado al equipo Swatt, pero tu sabes que tenemos que ir a apoyar...no quiero que perdamos las esperanzas Serena no esta en cajas o si...-

No ...esta en la oficina detrás de cajas, pero hay un pasillo despues de eso...-Darien sintio un rayo de esperanza...

Yo tambien creo que pudo ser una persona que iba a realizar algun movimiento...-contesto Nick, adivinandole el pensamiento al pelinegro...

Vamos...-Darien saco la cinta y se llevo a su cajon donde la cerro con llave, se quito el saco y se puso su chaleco antibalas al igual que Nick...se coloco la sobaquera y su pistola con los cartuchos de repuesto...-ambos tomaron dos rifles AR-15...eran expertos en armas y al pelinegro nada de esto lo detendria, entraria en accion con el equipo Swatt...

Setsuna estaba ya en el lugar de los hechos, junto con los otros agentes y la policia local..

Darien y Nick llegaron al lugar sorprendiendo a Kaolinet quien se quedo sin habla al ver a Darien armado se miraba muy atractivo...

Chiba, creo que deben de negociar con el tipo que esta ahí, tiene a varias personas amordazadas dijo que si no cooperamos los matara a todos, mato a una mujer, hirio a otros dos, espero que consigamos que los liberen para poderlos atender...-dijo Setsuna...

Darien estaba enojado, si bien sus años en la milicia podrian ahora ser de utilidad, poco podria hacer para siquiera negociar por los rehenes y suponiendo que serena estuviera viva, seguramente seria a la ultima que soltarian...

El pelinegro sentia arder su sangre...su mujer estaba en peligro esa mujer que ahora podria decir que no sabria como vivir sin ella un solo dia...esa que le habia dado la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente...

Quien vendra para negociar los rehenes...?...-Setsuna miro a Darien...

George Ford...-ese era el tipo indicado, podria hacer las cosas de la mejor manera y su años como agente federal sin duda le valian el merito al mejor negociador de los angeles..-acaba de llegar...-el tipo era un señor de 45 años de estatura mediana, con grandes gafas que ocultaban su verdadero rostro, podria ser el tipo mas persuasivo, su apariencia agradable habia logrado tranquilizar a los mas dificiles criminales...

Chiba...es un placer verte de nuevo hijo, cuando tienes pensado en incorporarte al FBI...-le pregunto George...

Creo que despues de esto dejare la policia...-comento seriamante Darien, mientras Setsuna y sus compañeros lo miraban con incertidumbre...

Por fin tomaras tus negocios personales..-una pregunta con respuesta integrada...

La gerente del banco es mi mujer...quiero que negocies bien con esos tipos Frank me dijo que los chicos estan por llegar y quiero que todo esto quede limpio, llevan con este 5 bancos y 4 muertos...no quiero mas...-contesto con frialdad Darien...incluso el seria un mejor jefe que setsuna, pero no le apasionaban los procesos administrativos, le gustaba investigar, estar en las calles, labor de campo...

Te entiendo a la perfeccion, Setsuna un placer verte de nuevo, espero que despues de esto aceptes salir conmigo...-ambos se estrecharon la mano y ella solo sonrio, para nadie era un secreto que entre esos dos existia algo mas...claro solo Kaolinet que miraba sin comprender mucho...

George escucho con atencion a Darien y Kunzite que habia barrido la zona con los datos que necesitaria.

George tomo el alta voz...-quiero negociar en paz con el lider del grupo...

Los asaltantes lo miraban con un poco de temor, sabian que nunca fue un buen plan haber asaltado ese banco estando tan cerca de la estacion de policia...

Te lo dije, que esto no era buena idea, ahora que haremos, tu negociaras con ellos o que, creo que dejaste en coma a la gerente...-miro a Serena que yacia inconciente en el suelo, mientras su cabeza estaba en un pequeño charco de sangre debido al golpe...

Maldita sea, pense que esto seria muy rapido!...-el tipo disparo al aire logrando que la gente dentro del banco gritara...los policias se pusieron atentos...

Darien esperaba sigilosamente...el equipo swatt habia llegado y entrarian en accion en cuanto George distrajera a los asaltantes...

Calmados todos, puedo proporcionarte lo que desees pero deja salir a los heridos...-grito George..

No pienso negociar nada...-grito el tipo...-

Pero que demonios haces, negocia con el y tal vez podramos salir de aquí...-dijo el asaltante 1

No negociare, estamos a 10 minutos de que esa maldita caja abra, despues de eso nos iremos como siempre...-contesto muy seguro...

Pero esta todo rodeado...cual otra maldita salida podra haber...-pregunto el asaltante 1

El techo, tiene salida y esa mujer sera la que nos saque de aquí con vida y despues la mato...-contesto seguro el tipo...

Serena no despertaba, el tipo la sacudia con violencia pero ella simplemente yacia inconciente...-maldita mujer despierta para que abras la caja...

Es inutil, le haz causado una conmocion cerebral..-dijo el asaltante 1

Maldita sea!...que mas puede salir mal...busco al tipo pelirrojo seguro que ese sabria algo...-tu...ven malnacido marica, dime si tu tienes las claves para abrir la caja...

No, ella solo ella puede...pero creo que la mataste...-contesto con terror Rubeus...

Ella dijo que se abria cada hora y le mandaban a su correo la clave para activar la puerta, con 5 minutos tenemos...-dijo el tipo jalando de las solapas a Rubeus...quien era presa del panico...

Serena sentia que su cabeza estaba por estallarle, siguio con los ojos perfectamente cerrados, sabia que estaba en peligro, escuchaba atenta lo que decian, ese rubeus era un cobarde...pero ella era la jefa y no podria poner en riesgo a mas gente...trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo...

Jefe, mire se esta moviendo...-el tipo miro a Serena, pero vio que parecia que le daba un ataque...

No, creo que esta muriendo, lastima es una belleza...dejala tenemos que darnos prisa...-jalo a rubeus y dio a todos los demas que tenian sus armas apuntando a los rehenes, la orden de disparar si intentaban escapar...

Rubeus camino hasta la oficina y tecleo en la maquina ya faltaban 2 minutos para que llegara el correo...-que pasa, no llega...

Falta tiempo, espero que pronto llegue...-contesto Rubeus...

Muevete y pon las maletas en la caja, el te ayudara a llenarlas, tenemos unos minutos, despues saldremos de aquí...-el asaltante 1 corrio a hacer lo que le habian dicho.

El tan anciado correo llego y rubeus anoto la clave, corrio junto con el tipo y tecleo la clave que hizo girar la compuerta abriendo la caja fuerte...

Vamos entra y ayudalo a sacar el dinero...-rubeus entro con el asaltante 1 y echaron todo lo que se encontraron en la caja rubeus aventaba todo rapido y en una fraccion de segundo se guardo dos paquetes en su saco, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta...

El tiempo se acaba...-grito el tipo , saliendo primero rubeus y el asaltante 1, justo despues de eso la compuerta se cerro de manera automatica...

Listo esta todo el dinero ahora tenemos que escapar de aquí...-dijo con seguridad el tipo.

Acomodaron las bolsas donde se suponia deberian de buscar la salida...

Bien vamonos tenemos el dinero y nada mas, creo que tu debes de sacarnos de aquí...-grito el tipo 1 a Rubeus...

Pero, solo seria por la puerta de empleados o la puerta de limpieza, esa nos saca a la calle del otro lado de la cera...-comento Rubeus..

Vaya que eres mas traicionero que nada...-contesto el tipo 1.

Serena estaba tratando de sentarse, miraba un poco borroso, le dolia horrores la cabeza...enfoco un poco mas su vista y vio a dos hombres heridos y a los tipos apuntandole a la gente la con sus metralletas...

Vaya por fin desperto la gerente del banco...amigo nos haz sido de mucha ayuda, pero ella es nuestro boleto de salida...-y sin mas el tipo le disparo a rubeus en la cabeza quien cayo muerto...Serena no podria creerlo...

George seguia hablando sin mucho éxito, pero Darien estaba preparado para entrar por Serena...no importaba nada mas...

Sorry Chicas es que se me paso...chin! un chico que me gusta me invito a comer y creo que por eso me equivoque espero actualizar pronto...


	16. LA ESPERANZA

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA ESPERANZA**

Serena se habia quedado helada, estos hombres eran unos desalmados...vio al pobre de rubeus ahí muerto...

Fuera del banco la policia estaba alerta, el grupo swatt estaba por entrar, tenian localizados a los 6 hombres y las cosas deberia de ser rapidas...

George, estaba ya al tanto de la intervencion del equipo, trataba de llamar la atencion de los asaltantes sin tener mucho éxito...

Creo que aun estan en peligro los rehenes pero han matado a otro y no podemos arriesgar mas, tenemos a dos francotiradores listos y solo esperamos que lo ordenen...-setsuna miraba a George tratando de entablar alguna negociacion, pero era inutil...

No quiero mas muertos, Darien entren..-el pelinegro sentia como la adrenalina corria por su cuerpo de manera.

Jefe creo que es hora de irnos...-anuncio el asaltante 1...-

Vamos preciosura, tengo muchos deseos de irme de aquí...creo que no la pasaremos muy bien mi amor...-el tipo, abrazo a Serena y se levanto de manera arriesgada el pasamontañas y la beso...

La rubia sentia un poco de miedo y al verse invadida por esa manera en su intimidad la puso mas nerviosa, podria decir que el tipo se esforzo, pero ella no tenia ganas de ser besada...-vaya que eres dura de roer, pero veras que despues suplicaras por mi preciosa...-

Vamonos...-el tipo jalo a serena del brazo y la guio rumbo a la puerta del personal de aseo...

George hizo una seña indicandoles a las personas que se agacharan como el y se taparan la boca, despues de eso en el interior del banco de avento gas lacrimogeno, se rompieron varias ventanas y el equipo entro en accion...

Se escucharon varias detonaciones, varios habian caido sin saber nada..los francotiradores habian matado a los 4 hombres que estaban de pie entre la gente...

Demonios corre...!..-el tipo jalaba literalmente a Serena quien se sentia muy asustada, aun se sentia mareada, ahora con el gas por todos lados no habia mucho por ver, sintio como el escozor por sus ojos le nublaba la vista y la garganta...no podia respirar bien y se desplomo...

Maldita sea esta estupida sera un estorbo mas...-la levanto en brazos pues ella era la clave para salir ilesos del lugar, llevaban el dinero eso era lo que importaba...

El equipo entro y se divieron en dos grupos, Darien se unio a ellos por donde salia el personal de aseo otra salida muy facil para pasar desapercibidos, el otro grupo salio por la entrada de empleados y confirmo que no habian rastro de ellos...

Darien sentia como su corazon palpitaba rapidamente, era una de las primeras veces que sentia tanto miedo...no podia creer que su rubia tuviera tan mala suerte de justo estar envuelta en un problema como esto...

Recien habia superado el echo de saberse vigilada dia y noche por un violador y ahora esto...

Caminaron de manera silenciosa, mientras todos los sentidos estaban al 100, pues cualquier error ponia en riesgo la vida de la rehen...su objetivo era matar a los que tuvieran a la pequeña rubia y el gran tesoro de Darien Chiba...

Serena se habia desmayado, el fuerte olor a gas combinado con el severo golpe que habia recibido...no eran para menos...

Vamos esa es la salida...rapido, coge un auto y ya...-el asaltante 1 salio deprisa y para sorpresa de ambos no habia nadie, encendio un carro que estaba ahí y cuando por fin creyo todo saldria conforme al plan...

Todo listo, deja esa mujer ahí, ya estamos libres...-el asaltante 1 cayo herido de un hombro, pero al caer golpeo su cabeza, el tipo penso que estaba muerto y trato de que la rubia se despertara sin lograrlo...

Sabia que le estaban pisando los talones y sin ella moriria...-vamos preciosa despierta...-el tipo la bajo de sus brazos y la levanto era muy ligera...parecia que estaba de pie, como pudo salio al callejon y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado...

Darien, se quedo helado en verla ahí junto a ese hombre quien le apuntaba a la cien...era una terrible imagen para alguien a quien amas mas que a tu propia vida.

Deja a la chica y podras irte libre...no le hagas nada...-gritaba el agente.

No!...esta mujer es mi boleto de salida...-contesto el tipo...-si hacen cualquier movimiento tenga por seguro que la mato, aunque sea un verdadero desperdicio...

Darien sintio una terrible ira, pero ahora deberia de mostrarse tranquilo, pues la vida de la rubia estaba en peligro...

Mira quieres que negociemos lo hacemos...pero no puedes llevarte a la mujer, ella necesita atencion medica...-George le hablaba agitado..

Crees que soy imbecil...!...-ahora sera mejor que se aparten de mi...por que pretendo irme asi quitense de mi camino o le vuelo los cesos a esta lindura...

Serena estaba desmayaba y era muy facil de cargarla...Darien sentia una fuerte opresion en su pecho...no sabia que hacer pero sin duda ella volveria a sus brazos..

Vamos no hagas las cosas mas dificiles amigo...sabes que tarde o temprano caeras...-le dijo george..

No soy tu amigo y por su puesto que no tengo pensado caer aquí...-Serena estaba inconciente y aunque fuera ligera tarde que temprano el tipo se cansaria de sostenerla eso era lo que tenian planeado hacer que se cansara...

Creo que sera mejor que te apartes de mi camino..-el tipo avanzo hacia el auto, los francotiradores estaban en su posicion, pero no debian de tenerlo, muy quieto para poder disparar y no equivocarse...-

Sostubo a serena y abrio la puerta, fueron los segundos mas largos de toda la vida de Darien, el francotirador dio el balazo e hirio al tipo en la espalda, logrando que soltara a la rubia...

Vio como ella caia fragil al suelo, todo lo demas fue muy rapido el tipo abrio fuego contra todos, Serena estaba en medio de todo esto ajena a que su vida corria peligro...

Darien tomo su arma y le disparo directamente en el pecho, cayendo este rendido al suelo...respirando con dificultad...arrojando chorros de sangre hirviente por su garganta...

Darien corrio junto a Serena quien estaba inconciente...-princesa hablame por favor...-

Minutos despues la ambulancia llegaba y levantaba a Serena...Darien permanecio en todo momento a su lado...

Habian pasado cerca de 1 hora en urgencias y no salian para avisarle algo...

Haruka estaba con Michuru, esperando...sin duda los padres de Serena no tardarian en llegar tampoco, pues siendo el presidente de ese banco el rubio estaba mas que enterado de lo que pasaba, sintio un terror horrible al sabe que su prima estaba como rehen, rabia al saber que ella estaba en peligro y tuvo que llamar a sus tios por esta terrible situacion...

Quien es Darien Chiba...?..-pregunto el medico quien habia recibido a Serena..

Soy yo...que pasa con ella doctor..?...-una pregunta un tanto dificl para todos y en especial para el...

Ella sufrio una conmocion por el golpe que recibio se le hicieron unas tomografias pero esta bien solo, parece que tuvo mucha suerte, algo de irritacion en su garganta por el gas...pero creo que esta fuera de peligro y tambien el producto de 9 semanas...por fortuna...

Darien se quedo al igual que Michiru y Haruka en completo shock, Serena estaba embarazada...

Quiere decir que ella esta embarazada...-pregunto Haruka, mientras el doctor asentia con la cabeza...

Puedo pasar a verla...?..-Darien no sentia miedo era panico estaba a punto del colapso...ella estuvo en riesgo y tambien el bebe de ambos el producto del amor de ellos...madre santa...

Darien camino por el pasillo y llego a un cuarto, ahí estaba ella con su cabeza vendada, nada de peligro le habia dicho el medico pero eso era algo insuperable para el...

Serena...princesa...-la rubia le sonrio mientras el literalmente corrio a sus brazos como un torpe niño asustado...mientras sus ojos abnegados de lagrimas derramaban el salado liquido en su bata...

Pense que te perdia...Serena...te amo tanto...que no sabia que hacer...-confesaba el pelinegro...

Yo estoy bien...y tambien el bebe...-El pelinegro la reviso, recorrio su mirada por su rostro, perfecto como siempre, con ambas manos reviso sus brazos, su pecho, su espalda, sus piernas...-

Serena tu sabias que estabamos embarazados...-la rubia rio por lo que Darien decia...

Lo sospechaba, de hecho estaba por hacerme la prueba llegando a casa...pero todo quedo para despues...-dijo con tristeza la rubia tratando de no recordar nada de lo ultimo que habia visto...

Tranquilizate mi amor, todo ha pasado,...ahora estoy contigo y estoy para protegerte como siempre te lo dije...-comentaba Darien a Serena mientras ella trataba de contener sus lagrimas...

El se sento a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho, ella lloro por unos intantes...era mucho lo que habia pasado por hoy...cuando se sintio mas tranquila literalmente atrajo a Darien y lo beso...

Se dieron un beso lento...reconociendose..ella lo miraba a los ojos y se sentia perdida...

Sabes afuera estan tu primo y su esposa, creo que desearan pasar a verte...-serena asintio, mientras Darien salia y los hacia pasar...

Por dios prima...que susto de muerte hemos pasado...-dijo Haruka mientras Serena veia a Darien en la puerta...cuanto habria pasado el...

Estuvieron platicando unos instantes y despues se retiraron, le habian avisado de la posible presencia de sus padres...Serena se sintio un poco nerviosa, pues sabia de antemano que su padre deseaba verla al lado de su eterno yerno Michael Burns...

Despues de unas horas el tan esperando encuentro con los padres de Serena llego, Darien se sentia cansado por todo lo que habia pasado, por fortuna su mujer no tardaba en ser dada de alta y podrian irse a casa, despues de esto pensaria perfectamente si era hora de asumir el negocio de su padre...

Kenji Tsukino era el tipico padre de familia, preocupado por sus hijos, obviamente deseando lo mejor para ellos y sin duda el no era lo que deseaba para Serenity, el nombre de cuna de la rubia...-Darien no sabia que esperar...

Ambos sonreian mientras conversaban de algunas cosas agradables...tocaron la puerta y la rubia dio el pase...

Hija mia...santo dios...-una mujer de unos 45 años entro abrazando a su retoño, se percato de la presencia del hombre al lado de su pequeñita Serenity...

Me senti tan angustiada al saberte en ese asalto, bendito sea el señor que estas bien...-Ikuko beso en ambas mejillas a su preciosa hija mientras lloraba y la abrazaba al mismo tiempo...

Hija...hija...-Kenji se unio a las lagrimas de su esposa, mientras rodeaba la cama y abrazaba a Serenita...como decia llamarla..

Darien vio la escena conmovido, recordaba vagamente esas muestras de afecto en su vida, pero sin duda ella esa pequeña mujer le daba todo lo que el necesitaba..

El doctor llego, viendo tanto cariño para la rubia solo atino a sonreir..-bueno me da gusto saber que estaras en buenas manos, solo me queda decirle Sr. Chiba que se puede llevar a la señora y mantenerla en reposo solo por algunos dias, no necesita ningun medicamento, en caso de sentirse mal, puede tomar esto que le prescribire y no dañara al bebe...

La mirada de Kenji e Ikuko se poso en el pelinegro quien literalmente habia sido ignorado...el medico le entrego la receta y salio lo mas rapido posible, pues no vio ojos de alegria en ambos padres al saberse tan pronto abuelos...le dio una palmada en el hombro a Darien y le deseo buena suerte...

Estas embarazada hija...?..pero como, dime...?.-Ikuko le pregutaba a una sonrojada Serena, quien solo atino el llamar a Darien...

Estamos...el es mi pareja Darien Chiba, seguramente lo recuerdan fue mi novio cuando viviamos en San Francisco y por hazares de la vida nos volvimos a unir, pero ahora estamos juntos...-Kenji se sento de la impresión, ese tipo que renocia tenia buena pinta era ese policia...

Ohhh...si me acuerdo, pero la verdad es que estas muy cambiado hijo...sigues trabajando en la policia...-dijo Ikuko mientras le sonreia de manera amable y miraba con pesar la reaccion de su esposo...

Si, soy detective..-dijo Darien mientras tomaba de la mano a Serena y la miraba sonriente...

Gracias a el estoy sana y salva...-afirmo Serena, su madre vio en ambos que estaban perdidamente enamorados y no dudo un solo instante que serian felices..

Pues muchas gracias por mantener bien a mi hija, espero que pronto nos den la noticia de que se casaran, creo que mi nieto necesita a sus padres unidos por todas las leyes...

El pelinegro solo atino en asentir, pues en si habia pensado en proponerselo a Serena hacia un mes, tenia el anillo y estaba checando todo para casarse nuevamente...

Pues considero que dadas las circunstancias entre mas rapido mejor, no quiero que mi Serenita este en escandalo por su repentino embarazo..-comentaba Kenji...

Serena e Ikuko lo miraron con temor, pues ahora sin duda atacaria a Darien...

Y tu siempre te saliste con la tuya, abusaste de mi pequeña, seguramente la seguiste hasta aquí, dios...santo...justo cuando crei que tu mi hijita por fin sentaria cabeza y te casarias con Michael Burns...-solto un energetico Kenji...

Padre por favor, Michael por si no lo sabes tambien tiene novia...no se por que sigues pensando en eso...dejalo ya...el mas que nadie se sentira agradecido conmigo por terminar nuestro compromiso...-contesto Serena haciendo que su padre se sentara nuevamente por la impresión...

Darien miro a Serena como exigiendo una explicacion, claro estaba que el deseaba saber cual compromiso, pero no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar...

Sera mejor que prepare todo para irnos...-contesto Darien...

Claro, tu hija iras con nosotros al hotel y de ahí partiremos a San Francisco...-solto a forma de reto Kenji, mirando a Darien fijamente...

El pelinegro estaba agotado, habia matado ese dia a un hombre y puesto en salvo a su mujer e hijo...no se detendria por un suegro metiche o manipulador...se quito el saco para ponerle el seguro al arma de la que se habia olvidado por completo, un poco de intimidacion no le caeria nada mal a su suegro...

Kenji retrocedio al ver el arma y a ese pelinegro haciendole algo, camino de manera rapida atrás de su amada Ikuko...siempre tan cobarde como lo llamaba su suegro...el padre de la peliazul...

Listo, princesa voy a firmar tu salida...-Darien salio y camino para pedir el pase y una silla de ruedas...

Madre santa ese tipo trae un arma..como es posible que te quieras ir con el Serenita, estas a tiempo hijita de dejarlo, yo me encargare de todo...-dijo Kenji...

Serena se levanto con la ayuda de su mama, para meterse al baño a cambiar...-el me salvo de una muerte segura papa... elimino al tipo que planeaba matarme...-la rubia entro al baño, mientras su padre procesaba esa informacion..

Salieron del hospital, Darien solo se detuvo a comprar el medicamento que el doctor le habia dado...

Vaya por lo menos tiene una camioneta decente...-dijo Kenji con un poco de veneno...

Por favor Kenji ahorrate los comentarios despectivos, el es tu yerno...-le dijo Ikuko..

Nunca!...-contesto el furioso padre de Serena, ella solo meneaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio...

Llegaron al edificio donde vivian, Kenji venia analizando todo, tratando de encontrar errores de su yerno, era una zona muy tranquila, pero habia mejores, bajo al estacionamiento y vio que los carros de los vecinos eran muy buenos...

Bajaron en silencio de la camioneta, Darien le ayudo a bajar a Serena.

Tu trajiste mi carro...?.-le pregunto la rubia...

No, le pedi el favor a Nick..-contesto el con cariño, mientras subian por la escalera...

Habia una puerta y derrepente entraron al departamento, Kenji se sintio un poco confundido...

Entren por favor...-indico Darien, a sus suegros, Ikuko se dio cuenta de que el departamento era muy elegante y sobrio, pero sin duda pequeño para la llegada de un bebe..

Vaya asi que es aquí donde vives...Serenita no es muy pequeño para ti hijita...-dijo Kenji mientras tomaba asiento...

No...es perfecto para nosotros...-contesto Serena mientras se sentaba, Darien le habia traido sus pantunflas...estaban muy agotados ambos...

Serena debo regresar a la comisaria, te dejo en compañía de tus padres solo sera para concluir con los datos y pedir mis vacaciones...-comento el pelinegro y ella solo asintio...-

Si Darien ve con cuidado...-el pelinegro se despidio de sus suegros y salio rapidamente del departamento..

Por fin podemos hablar solos...dime hija tu estas segura de casarte con este tipo, creo que es poco para ti...aun estamos a tiempo de...-Serena levanto su mano y le hizo la señal de detente...

Para con todo esto padre...el es el hombre que yo amo, pasamos mucho tiempo separados y cada uno rehizo su vida...no esta por mas decirte que el es divorciado...no quiero problemas es un hombre inteligente y...-Kenji se le adelanto...

Si tan inteligente que es detective...por favor hija, tu estudiaste en Yale eres una Tsukino Tenou, una mujer culta, inteligente, fina, de buena cuna que debe de tener lo mejor...ni siquiera te haz puesto a pensar si este departamento es demasiado pequeño como para que tengan un bebe...-solto don Kenji...

Ese es nuestro problema y puedo decirte que Darien se encargara de resolver todos nuestros lios, a mi me parece perfecto vivir aquí, despues pensaremos en mudarnos a otro lugar...no comprendo por que siempre quieres resolver toda mi vida...-contesto Serena ofuscada..

Por que es tu padre hija, por eso nos preocupamos mi amor, pero creo que esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo Kenji...-por fin hablo sensatamente la madre de Serena, mientras su padre las miraba con reproche...

No la defiendas Ikuko, ella ha hecho las cosas mal...-contesto de manera machista Kenji...

Basta!...-Ikuko levanto la voz sorprendiendo a Kenji y a Serena...-cuando nos casamos fue por que me habia fugado contigo para estar juntos o es que ya se te olvido...no le compliques las cosas a Darien, el siempre quizo a Serena, ahora nuestra hija es una mujer independiente y se que el la hara feliz...

Mama, tu te fugaste con mi papa?...-Serena se sentia sorprendida y su mama se puso roja como tomate al mismo tiempo que Kenji...

Si, estaba enamorada y creimos que era lo mejor...digamos que tu abuelo tuvo mas o menos un comportamiento como tu padre...-contesto con una sonrisa Ikuko...

Vaya, jamas me lo hubiera imaginado...-contesto Serena...

Chiba como esta tu mujer...-pregunto Setsuna al pelinegro que recien llegaba a la oficina...

Fuera de peligro Setsuna, que ha soltado el tripon que hirieron..-pregunto el pelinegro...

Se llama Randy Smith, solto la sopa inmediatamente para tener un trato, pues el lider esta muerto y respondia al nombre de Frederick Lamson...-Darien se quedo mudo de la impresión, ese hombre era un conocido suyo habian estado juntos en Afganistan...

Yo tambien me quede como tu amigo...nunca me imagine que Freddy terminara haciendo esto, pero siempre le encanto ser rebelde...si un lider rebelde...-comento Nick...

Se relaciona algun dato con los ejecutados...-pregunto Darien...

El gordito de Randy era un vendedor de marihuana y cuando no le pagaban...los mataba, algunos de los ejecutados habian trabajado en los anteriores asaltos, pero entre menos mas dinero para el gordo y Freddy..

Darien analizo la informacion y le pidio a Setsuna hablar con ella...

Tu diras Darien...-Setsuna le ofrecio sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo...

Creo que tuve suficiente de esto Set...lo mejor sera que te avise que pienso dejarlo, la vida de mi mujer estuvo por irse de mis manos y no creo que valga nada la pena perderla o dejarla sola...-solto el pelinegro ante la mirada de sorpresa de Setsuna.

Darien pero tu amas tu trabajo, yo no creo que sea necesario que tu renuncies, podremos acomodarte en otra area seguramente y...-

Seria la misma porqueria, yo quiero tener una salud mental para estar con mi familia...mi mujer esta embarazada y ahora que estaba en el hospital nos enteramos de ello...-Setsuna miraba a Darien sin duda ver a la mujer que mas amaba en peligro deberia ser la peor experiencia del mundo...

Te comprendo, me he de imaginar que ocupas tus vacaciones para arreglar las cosas en casa y que pasara con el caso...-pregunto Setsuna...

La verdad no me interesa nada de eso...tuve suficiente...-contesto Darien, mientras Setsuna le imprimia las hojas para que tomara sus vacaciones...


	17. EL MI AMOR

**CAPITULO 17**

**EL...MI AMOR**

Darien llego a su casa y se percato de que Ikuko estaba haciendo la cena, mientras Serena estaba sentada con su pijama en la barra del comedor como un niña pequeña...

Por su parte Kenji como macho viendo la television, por cable obviamente de eso no se quejaba de tener mas de 500 canales a su disposicion...

Darien...amor...-Serena se levanto despacio y le dio la bienvenida con un beso en los labios...

Como te sientes princesa..?...-Darien la beso en los labios nuevamente...

Bien, mi mama esta haciendo la cena, ven tenemos que...-Darien le hablo algo al oido y ella lo miro con una cara de incredulidad...

Estas seguro de eso Darien,...-pelinegro solo asintio...

El pelinegro se sento en la sala y tomo el control para apagar el televisor, le dijo un par de palabras a Kenji y bajaron a la cochera...

Mama, dijo Darien que deseaba hablar con mi padre, no se si sea buena idea que esten alla abajo solos...-comento la rubia...

Hija, en cosas de hombres no se puede interferir...espera y veras que las cosas saldran lo mejor que tu esperas...-contesto Ikuko.

Ahora si dime que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo muchacho...-solto Kenji...

Deseo pedirle de manera formal la mano de su hija...aunque las circuntancias de hoy han sido lamentables, tenia pensado hacerlo... por lo que en verdad deseo que usted me considere como el hombre que amara a su hija..-dijo Darien con aplomo..

La verdad es que las cosas no las hicieron bien, pero ella esta decidida a estar contigo y la verdad es que lo unico que siempre he querido es que mis hijos sean felices, yo no me puedo oponer a eso...-contesto Kenji ante la sorpresa de Darien...

Se que no tengo la profesion actualmente que usted desearia pero mi padre me dio la educacion que siempre necesite y quiero que se entere que dejare la comadancia, me dedicare al negocio familiar de mis padres y Serena ya no se preocupara por mi...-dijo el pelinegro decidido...

No se si tu puedas mantener a mi Serenita como la princesa que es ante mis ojos, pero talvez no sea necesario que renuncies por eso..-contesto Kenji...

Yo soy abogado y mi padre dejo a mi cargo un Bufette, me he dedicado a eso en mis tiempos libres y la verdad es que puedo darle el nivel a Serena para tenerla como una Reyna...-contesto Darien con aplomo.

Que buffte es que te dejo tu padre...-Kenji penso inmediatamente que se seria uno casi irreconocible...

Chiba&MclabelAsociates...-contesto Darien mientras Kenji lo miraba perplejo...el habia conocido a Mamuro...si ese viejo amigo suyo, el mejor abogado comercial que conocia, se habia encargado de varios casos de el...

Tu padre era Mamuro Chiba...?..-pregunto un poco inseguro Kenji eso no podria ser cierto, si era verdad Serena sin querer habia encontrado un excelente partido...

Si...mi madre Dania Mclabel...-contesto el pelinegro..Kenji miro alrededor de el mientras se daba cuenta de que ese no era el estacionamiento de los demas vecinos habia un closet muy grande y el coche que según era de serena un impecable Jaguar...

Son tuyos verdad...?..-solo kenji mas como afirmacion que como una pregunta...

Si, tambien quiero decirle que el departamento solo es temporal, yo tengo una casa bastante amplia donde planeo vivir con Serena y nuestro hijo...-contesto Darien...

La casa Chabel...-contesto kenji, si bien no era exactamente una pequeña casa era una mansion bastante bien ubicada con todos los lujos que incluso el desearia tener...

Por lo que escucho conocio usted a mi padre...-dijo Darien...

Si, el era un buen abogado considero que el mejor de todos, tarde supe de su fallecimiento pero la verdad es que suelo recordarlo con cariño, jamas me imagine que fueras tu su hijo, me hablo de que estabas en la facultad y que despues habias ingresado en la milicia, que estuviste en Afganistan y cosas por el estilo...-contesto Kenji...

Si, la verdad es que era un irreberente joven, despues de ingresar a la policia me senti como en casa, pero llevaba pequeños casos cuando necesitaba dinero, asi pude comprar lo que ve aquí...pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que vale mas la vida y considero que es hora de que me convierta en un hombre de familia y Serena es la mujer que lo hara a mi lado..-dijo Darien.

Ikuko estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Serena mientras esperaban a que subieron Kenji y Darien..

Mama y si mi padre tiene uno de sus ataques de celos...por dios no me dejara casar con Darien y yo no se que haria sin el...yo no me quiero escapar como ustedes el y yo...

Kenji entraba y seguido de el Darien, parecian que sonreian y comentaban cosas del Los Lackers...

Ikuko lo mejor sera que nos retiremos, Serena debera estar agotada y la verdad es que tambien yo, asi que tenemos que irnos para poder pedir una habitacion...-ordeno Kenji.

No es necesario papa...mi departamento esta aquí enfrente y tiene casi todo para usarse..-comento Serena...

Como que tu departamento, si vives aquí por que tienes uno alla...-pregunto Ikuko...

Es que antes vivia ahí, pero como habia pagado por adeltando lo desocupare a fin de mes...por eso esta aun ocupado, solo me falta sacar los colchones y detalles...-contesto Serena..

Pues creo que es una idea estupenda...buenas noches...Kenji intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, Darien la abrio con su llave y los acompañaron al departamento, Serena los dejo para que se acomodaran...

Entraron abrazados a su departamento, Darien le levanto del suelo y se fundieron en un beso...

Serena sentia que cada que el la besaba sus piernitas se aflojaban por completo...y su cuerpo no le respondia como solia hacerlo...

Darien la cargo en sus brazos hacia el baño...encendio el Jacuzzi mientras se desnudaba y de paso a ella...entraron a un agradable remojon de espuma...

Por dios estoy molida...-comentaba Serena, mientras el pelinegro le tallaba la espalda...-que le dijiste a mi padre...

La verdad mi amor...que te amo y planeo convertirte en mi esposa...-contesto Darien..

Se dieron un suave baño de burbujas, cenaron rapidamente y se fueron a dormir, Darien no tenia prisa y menos ella...

Habia pasado dos meses del incidente Serena por fin dejaba de tener mareos y ascos ahora poseia una hermosa pancita de 4 meses..sus padres estaban dichosos de la noticia que por fin se casarian al civil...pero la rubia era la que ahora se sentia un poco insegura respecto a su figura...

Por dios princesa te ves hermosa con ese vestido ademas no se nota tanto...-le decia cariñosamente Darien a Serena quien lloraba amargamente...

Eso dices para que me sienta mejor...pero yo se que no es asi...paresco globo inflado...me veo terrible...-contesto la rubia...

Hija estas divina, ademas que tiene de malo el bebe saldra en la foto...-Serena miro a Ikuko y sintio que tenia razon...-

Serena se levanto con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a su madre, mientras entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes..

Gracias...-le dijo Darien con cara de alivio...

No hijo eso no es nada...espera que ese bebe crezca y creo que tendras que tener la paciencia del mundo...-contesto Ikuko...

Llegaron a la recepcion del salon que la rubia habia escogido a su gusto y entraron del brazo como la nueva pareja que serian, la ceremonia civil se llevo a cabo...

Mina y Hotaru habian sido las testigos de Serena, mientras que Nicolas y Andrew los testigos de Darien...

Despues de firmar el acta el juez los declaro marido y mujer, Serena se sentia dichosa de ahora ser la esposa de Darien Chiba un sueño que por fin cumplia, cuando era adolescente siempre anhelo este momento, ahora por fin la vida le regresaba.

La recepcion estuvo colmada de muchas alegrias, Serena se habia dedicado por completo a descansar, desde el asunto que habia pasado en el banco ella y Darien habian decidido que era mas seguro que la rubia se quedara en casa...

Darien habia dejado su trabajo y ahora habia tomado las riendas del Bufette, sin duda se dio cuenta que tambien se sentia feliz haciendo ese trabajo y tranquilo por el y por su ahora esposa...

Vaya jamas me imagine que tu Darien Chiba se casaria nuevamente...-comento Andrew...

Pues aquí me tienes mas convencido que nunca...-contesto con alegria el pelinegro, mientras abrazaba a Serena...

La tarde llevo a la noche y el evento llego a su fin, los padres de Serena se despidieron y partieron a San Francisco...

Por su parte Hotaru se quedaria algunos dias...-

En que hotel te estas hospedando...?..-la pelinegra solo sonrio..

Con Kunzite...-Serena se sorprendio y la miro con una carita de regaño, pero su amiga era bastante deshinibida...

Que! estamos juntos y al verdad es que no la pasamos muy bien j, no creo que tenga nada de malo...-contesto la pelinegra...-mañana nos vemos por que tengo muchas cosas que contarte...

Serena sabia que siempre que deseara saber de Diamante, ella tendria la informacion, pero hacia mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en el..

Llegaron al departamento y a su nuevo estilo de vida, saludaron al nuevo vecino que estaba entrando al departamento que ella habia rentado con anterioridad..

Como te sientes princesa...-le preguntaba Darien mientras entraban a casa...

Pues bien, aunque un poquito casada, pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta Darien, ahora soy tu esposa y eso me hace muy feliz...-contesto la rubia...

Yo tambien estoy feliz, ahora por fin se que estas a mi lado y eres mi esposa, la verdad es que ni en mi mas loco sueño pense que tu estarias conmigo...te amo...-se fundieron en un beso...Darien le hizo el amor con mucho cuidado..

Darien llegaras temprano para preparar de comer o...-Serena le preparaba el desayuno a su ahora marido...

Si, vendre a comer o si prefieres ir algun lado dime, lo que quiera mi mujer...-contesto con amor Darien...

Tengo ganas de salir a comer al Italian...como vez me invitas...-el solo atino a abrazar por detrás y ver que preparaba...-lo que mi nena quiera, entonces hare la reservacion a las 3, como te parece...

Si, yo me arreglo y pasas por mi, ya sabes que no me dan ganas de manejar...-contesto ella.

No te preocupes ya habiamos quedado en eso mi amor...-ambos desayunaron de manera tranquila y sin mas Darien partio a su trabajo...

Serena estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, cuando la puerta sono, se fijo quien era y ahí estaba Hotaru...

Buenos dias amiga...vaya que departamento tan bonito tienes...-la chica miraba el lugar que a la rubia tambien le parecia bastante agradable...

Si, pero pasa por favor, quieres algo de tomar...-hotaru acepto un te al igual que Serena..

Pues dime como te haz sentido aquí, no extrañas Miami...-le preguntaba hotaru...

La verdad es que me siento muy agusto, despues de lo que paso en el banco me he dedicado a darien y la verdad es que me encanta...-cofirmo la rubia...

Vaya, pero como se lo ha tomado tu papa, con eso de que siempre quiere que seas el ejemplo de tu casa...-solto con una risa de mofa hotaru...

Pues, la verdad es que se sorprendio mucho, pero Darien hablo con el y ya no me dijo nada, ahora creo que se llevan incluso bien...no se que le dijo Darien ni le he preguntado mi madre me dijo que eran cosas de hombres...-ambas sonrieron...

Para cuando nacera el bebito...-hotaru le sobaba la pequeña pancita...

Pues estamos programados para agosto, espero que todo salga bien, la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa...-contesto serena..-

Ya me lo imagino...pero bueno...-Hotaru tenia algo que decirle y Serena sabia que sin duda seria probablemente de su ex...

Vamos...sueltalo...se que tienes algo que deseas decirme...-la rubia la miraba con un poco de desesperacion...

Pues me pregunto por ti Diamante...yo no le dije mucho pero creo que aun considera que podrian tener una oportunidad...-contesto Hotaru...

La ultima vez que lo vi dejamos las cosas mas que claras, yo estaba enojada con Darien pero sabia que regresaria con el tarde o temprano, sin embargo no se lo dije...pero se que el seria feliz con su esposa y sus hijos...-contesto Serena...-

Pues la verdad es que ahora ha cambiado mucho...no es el mismo de siempre, pero creo que se resigno a su suerte, por que sigue con Esmeralda y yo pienso que ella sabe perfectamente que no la ama tanto como ella dice, pero ahí sigue aferrada...-contesto "Hotaru...

Ojala que sea feliz, se lo merece, es un buen hombre y la verdad es que le guardo mucho cariño, pero yo sigo con mi vida y te he de ser sincera al confesarte que tenia mucho que no lo recordaba...-contesto con alegria la rubia...

Y como no amiga, la verdad es que son tan opuestos, Diamante es el tipico millonario guapo, que suele semejar el hombre perfecto, pero su peor defecto es ser casado...pero Darien es el hombre gallardo, apuesto y valiente que salva a la doncella de sus peores tragedias y cierra el final con un beso suave...-Hotaru parecia recitarlo...

Serena sonrio y ambas rieron por la atinada comparacion, solo que su ahora esposo habia dejado las armas por un elegante traje y un portafolios...

Hotaru estuvo algunas horas mas con serens y despues partio, la rubia se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa, se puso un vestido holgadito de gaza color azul, con un sueter blanco, valerinas a tono, dejo su cabello en media cola cayendo con suaves caireles que entornaban su bello rostro...

Serena habia sido afortunada, tenia una complexion delgada y un metabolismo acelerado, una bella mujer embarazada...

Princesa, ya llegue...-Serena salio a recibir a Darien con un beso en los labios...

Wow!..creo que mejor seria que nos quedaramos aquí en la casa y te diera uno de esos masajes que tanto te gustan...-Darien le besaba el cuello a una sonrojada Serena..

No...basta deseo salir, todo el dia me la paso en la casa, es lo menos que me debes...-contesto la rubia con una carita de tristeza...

Vamos mi amor...-Salieron del departamento a comer y de ahí se pasaron a la plaza, Serena deseaba ver algunas cosas para la decoracion del cuarto...aun tenia pensado que viviria ahí...

Darien la abrazo y se sentaron por un rato en una de las bancas mientras ella degustaba un helado...

Princesa y si te dijera que deseo mudarme a una casa mas amplia para que tenga nuestro bebe un cuarto amplio y que tu lo puedas decorar a tu gusto...-el vio como a Serena se le iluminaban los ojos...

Yo pense que seguriamos en el departamento como habiamos quedado, por que tenemos mas intimidad para nosotros y una casa grande...pues...-Darien la beso en los labios...

Por la limpieza no te preocupes, tendras gente de servicio quisiera que lo consideraras...-Serena se quedo pensativa...

Habian pasado algunos meses mas y serena estaba en dias de tener a su bebe, hacia menos de 3 meses que se habian mudado a la mansion Chabel, el cuarto del bebe quedo precioso, sin duda era una obra de arte para ella, quien se encargo de decorarla completamente, ahora tenia mucho mas espacio para todo, incluso podia meterse a nadar...

Luna se encargaba de tener todo en perfecto estado, ella habia sido la nana de Darien y una persona de mucha confianza, por lo que al llegar a su antiguo hogar y verlos ahí el pelinegro se sintio contento..

Luna me podrias pasar el helado por favor...-Luna estaba consintiendo demasiado a Serena, que para su fortuna no habia subido tanto de peso...

Niña eres muy afortunada, cualquier otra mujer habria subido mucho de peso con todo lo que comes...-Serena solo atino a reirse...

Luna me gustaria preguntarte sobre la familia de Darien, la verdad es que es demasiado reservado con sus asuntos, solo se que sus padres fallecieron y de Seiya...tiene mas familiares?...-preguntaba Serena...

Mmm, pues si tiene familia en Italia, pero no se frecuentan mucho, el es hijo unico Dania su madre era una mujer muy hermosa y abogada tambien de las mejores...-Luna evocaba su agradable rostro-...pero desafortunadamente fallecio en ese accidente terrible...despues de eso Mamuro ya no se volvio a casar y lo demas tu lo sabes...

Serena la escuchaba atentamente, mientras comia helado de limon ahora su sabor preferido...

Para Darien fue un golpe muy fuerte y pues quedarse sin su mama a los 8 años cuando aun era un niño lo hizo complicado, Mamuro se metio de lleno al trabajo y no tenian la mejor comunicación del mundo, por eso el decidio entrar al ejercito despues de graduarse y 2 años de servicio en la milicia...

Cuando regreso su padre esperaba que se quedara ya a ejercer y que tomara las riendas del Bufette, pero Darien no queria eso y se metio a la academia de policia, con su experiencia fue facil ingresar y aprobar cualquier curso, despues se fue a San Francisco y regreso aqui a Los Angeles, le dieron un puesto como Detective y el estaba realizado, para gusto de Mamuro ejercia como freelance, entoces de ahí tuvo dos trabajos...

Serena sentia como agruras, por lo que dejo de comer el helado, era suficiente...

Y luego se caso con esa mujer, para fortuna de el mismo, nunca se entero de quien realmente era mi niño, si no en verdad lo habria dejado sin nada...Mamuro siempre se lo dijo, pero Darien en ocasiones es bastante tosudo...cuando su padre enfermo el estuvo al pendiente, se trato de hacer todo lo posible, pero creo que mi patron ya no deseaba vivir, dice mi niño que hasta su ultimo aliento evoco el nombre de su madre...-Luna sentia mucha tristesa...

Lo lamento Luna no queria que te pusieras triste...-contesto Serena mientras le sonreia...

Pero ahora por fin estan juntos ustedes y yo me siento mas que tranquila...-contesto la mujer de rizos grises...

Serena se levanto tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño cuando sintio que algo raro le pasaba, se quedo quietesita y Luna se dio cuenta de cómo el color de su rostro se iba...

Mi niña que pasa..-Luna se acerco a ella como resorte y miro que su fuente se habia roto...

Luna no me aguante las ganas...-Serena se sintio un poco mal por la vergüenza que pasaba...

No mi niña, tu fuente se rompio...-la rubia comenzo unos minutos despues a sentir unos dolores un tanto punzantes y casi se podria doblar de dolor, luna se encargo de cambiarla para partir al hospital, Artemis se apresuro y la llevaron al hospital...

Al llegar, luna le marco a Darien para avisarle que su esposa estaba por dar a luz...

Darien salio de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, afortunadamente se habia llevado su adorado porshe color plata...su secretaria ni siquiera le vio el polvo a su guapo jefe...

El pelinegro sentia temor nunca habia sido padre, se imagino como estaria su rubiotormento, sintio panico...

Llego al hospital pero no todas las noticias eran tan buenas como el deseaba...vio a luna en la sala de espera con la cara de angustia...

Que paso luna dime...-darien se sentia mas nervioso que nunca...

No lo se tengo media hora esperando noticias de ella y no me dicen nada...tal vez si preguntas tu hijo...-el pelinegro asintio le pidio informes a la enfermera la cual para variar no le habia dado los datos que necesitaba..

Habia pasado 1 hora y las cosas con la rubia no estaban tan faciles, siendo primeriza el bebe simplemente no bajaba y serena tenia unos terribles dolores...

Doctor la Sra. Chiba no dilata nada...creo que estan sufriendo los dos...-contesto acertivamente la enfermera...

Creo que necesitaremos hacer una cesarea..-Serena se sentia muy mal y el medico la comprendio...-mira hija te tendremos que hacer cesarea por que tu bebe no baja y no queremos correr riesgo, asi que saldre a buscar a tu esposo para informarle en lo que te preparan...

Pero esto saldra bien...-la rubia lloraba con amargura, por que se sentia temerosa...

Si, saldra perfectamente hija, incluso tu esposo podra estar presente...-contesto mientras le tomaba la mano y trataba de darle consuelo, pero el no lo conseguiria ocupaba a su marido...

El medico salio y encontro a Darien, mientras le informaba lo que tendrian que hacer, el pelinegro se sintio temeroso por sus amores, pero el deberia de ser fuerte...

Se preparo con un traje especial para poder entrar a cirugia con Serena, se percato de que la rubia estaba preparada, su pancita descubierta y con lineas trazadas, seguramente donde harian la cesarea...

Serena al verlo sonrio...-princesa, ya estoy aquí, veras que las cosas saldran bien...no te preocupes...-le dijo Darien mientras tomaba su mano...y le besaba la frente..

El medico empezo hacer su trabajo, Serena lloraba en silencio, mientras que Darien se percataba que todo estuviera bien y despues un sonido agudo se escucho por toda la habitacion...

Serena lloro de alegria, el medico le pidio a Darien que cortara el cordon umbilical y el pelinegro lo hizo, se sintio mas que feliz en hacerlo...

Como esta...?...-la pregunta del millon de Serena...

Perfecto tiene sus dedos completos y cabello oscuro como el mio...-Darien la beso en los labios, despues de eso le pusieron a su sonrojado bebe en el pecho de Serena...

Darien jamas se sintio mas enamorado en su vida...ahora amaba tambien a su hijo, el pequeño Darien...-

Hola mi amor, bienvenido al mundo...-Serena lo beso en la frente, mientras que el medico hacia lo suyo...

Darien permanecio ahí, quieto al lado de su esposa, se espero a que la cerraran y despues la pasaron al cuarto...

Habian pasado 2 dias y el bebe estaba perfecto, Serena no podia creerlo habian hecho un clon de su guapo padre, sin duda el amor a primera vista existia y ese era su bebe...

Los padres de Serena estaban mas que felices al verlo, sin duda era un Chiba, pero los años solo dirian cual verdaderamente seria su personalidad...


	18. CELOSA YO ?

CAPITULO 18

**CELOSA YO...?**

Habian pasado 5 meses desde que el pequeño Dariencito, habia inundado la vida de sus padres...Serena se encargaba de el por completo...

En ocasiones Darien se sentia desplazado, pero Luna le habia dicho que era normal, pues el era un hombre hecho y derecho, mientras que el bebe estaba pequeñito...

Era un niño regordete precioso, con ojos identicos a su padre pero gozaban de un especial brillo, alegre y travieso, su personalidad era mas identica a la de Serena...

Darien buenos dias...como estas?..-Margaret Shields una abogada muy competente y que trabajaba en el Buffete, lo traia azado hacia mas de 4 meses que estaba insistente con el...

Bien, pasa...-la mujer pelirroja se sento y subio un poquito mas su corta falda para hacer desfallecer a Darien, quien se sentia incluso acosado...

Creo que quedo todo listo para esta noche, ahora si festejaremos con manteles largos el aniversario del Buffete...-dijo la atractiva mujer buscando el reconocimiento de Darien...

Muchas gracias, Maggi..-contesto secamente Darien, mientras tecleaba en su maquina...

Darien, me canse...dime que no te resulto ni siquiera un poquito atractiva, o es que ya..-la mujer se habia pasado un tanto la linea...

Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas Maggi, yo soy un hombre felizmente casado y la verdad no me interesa nada contigo, como profesionista eres muy competente, pero abstente de esta clase de cosas por favor..-dijo Darien...

Pues si estuvieras tan feliz como dices, por que te la pasas aquí metido...piensalo Darien podriamos divertirnos...tu mujer ni cuenta se daria..-contesto coquetamente la mujer saliendo de la oficina de el...

El pelinegro se quedo pensando que era cierto...se retiraba muy tarde de la oficina...recordaba que recientemente se habia convertido al igual que serena en padre...sintio pesar por su mujer...en cuanto las cosas con la rubia no estaban del menos bien...

La rubia se sentia un poco abandonada, pues ahora se dedicaba su bebe, pero la presencia de Darien le hacia demasiada falta, según eso ahora con su trabajo podrian tener mas tiempo para ellos, pero si tal vez...el tuviera otro interes...otra mujer...

Serena se sintio pesima, igual recordo a la pobre de Esmeralda...no deseaba pasar por esa circunstancia...

Serena, pasa algo te veo muy distraida..-le pregunto Luna, mientras acomodaba la ropita de endi como lo llamaban...-te sientes mal hija...

Serena derramo algunas lagrimas y Luna la abrazo...-vamos sueltalo Serena...es Darien verdad...-la rubia asintio con la cabeza..

Hija, es normal que despues de que endi llegara a la vida pues pase esto, pero tranquilizate, en tus manos esta hacer las cosas bien tu tambien acuerdate que el es joven y te necesita, asi que yo me encargare mas de Endi y tu atiende a ti marido cuando llegue...ya veras que despues de esto el estara mas temprano aquí...-dijo Luna acertadamente ..

Serena se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna..-muchas gracias luna, ahora me voy a arreglar quiero verme preciosa para la cena de esta noche...

Darien llego a casa y subio al cuarto a ver a Serena quien se estaba arreglando...entro con un ramo de rosas para su esposa..

Hola princesa...-Serena se levanto y se sorprendio de verlo ahí mas temprano y con esas flores hermosas...

Darien estan hermosas...gracias...-el pelinegro se unio en un beso tierno con su mujer quien traia puesta la bata de baño y se estaba secando el cabello...

**-Lemon-**

Serena coloco las rosas en el tocador y se dio cuenta de que Darien la miraba un poco indeciso, ahora rara vez hacian el amor y la verdad es que ella en ocasiones tenia la culpa, por que siempre trataba de estar al pendiente de su bebe...por lo que acababa rendida...

La rubia cerro la puerta perfectamente, camino a su pelinegro y se quito la bata, Darien se quedo impavido, estaba hermosa, parecia que no habia sido madre recientemente...

Lucia un brassiere de encaje color blanco, una diminuta tanguita a tono y ligeros con medias del mismo tono...noto que sus pechos estaban mas abundantes que nunca, su cintura mas fina y sus nalgas redondeadas...

Serena camino despacio hacia el y lo avento a la cama Darien se habia sonrojado, por las acciones de su esposa...

La rubia le quito el saco, la corbata y desabotono su camisa, mientras sonreia alegremente...le saco el cinturon, mientras desabotonaba el pantalon y bajaba el cierre..el pelinegro estaba a la expectativa..Serena se dio cuenta que el amiguito de Darien estaba despertando...

Saco el miembro y para sopresa de el, se lo llevo a su boca, con sus manos lo manipulaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras su boca lo saboreaba...

Darien la miraba hermosa, su carita llena de inocencia...mientras sentia como esa mujercita su mujercita lo llevaba a la gloria...no podia quedarse esto solo asi...

Tomo con sus manos sus pechos sacandolos del suave encaje, manipulo suavemente sus pezones rosados, logrando sacar un fuerte suspiro de ella...

Darien habia tenido suficiente y la levanto del suelo, mientras le bajaba esas tanguita, el sentado, manipulo un poco su clitoris y la subio a el a horcadas...la necesitaba...

Serena se dejo inundar de el, el pelinegro la movia con sus manos, que estaban firmemente en su trasero...las palabras sobraban pues se dedicaron a darse esos besos atradados...

Ella sentia tocar el cielo, Darien entraba profundamente y fuerte, marcando el ritmo...sin mucho ella se retorcio de placer arriba de su hombre, mientras el sonreia al verla roja como granada por el placer que el sabia le daba...la amaba...esa era su unica realidad...

Sin mas se dejo correr dentro de ella, quien estaba palpitante y suave...como una fina seda...

**-Fin lemon-**

Te amo Serena...-dijo el pelinegro al oido de ella...-perdoname mi amor por no estar mas tiempo contigo pero todo sera como antes...

Me lo prometes...por que yo tambien te amo tanto que me duele no verte a mi alrededor...-contesto ella, quien estaba arriba de el y lo besaba...

Bueno sera mejor que nos apuremos, tengo muchos deseos de hacerte el amor toda la noche, pero es el aniversario del bufette y quiero que todos te conozcan...-dijo Darien...-te amo..

Yo tambien te amo...Darien...eres el amor de mi vida...-ambos sonrieron...

Darien se dio un baño rapido y se puso el smoking, se habia afeitado y su alianza matrimonial, se miraba muy guapo...decidio ir a ver a Endi, quien permanecia dormido tranquilamente...dandole a Serene el tiempo necesario par arreglarse...

Serena se tuvo que lavar nuevamente, pero su cabello estaba ya seco...por lo que se hizo una moicana y dejo su cabello suelto perfectamente planchado...-

Se maquillo sutilmente con sombras color plata, rubor color rosa, se delineo perfectamente los ojos y labial color rosa...-se miraba divina..

Se coloco el vestido entallado que siempre le encanto...lo amaba, pero penso que no entraria en el pero para su sorpresa le quedo divino, caia un poco libre de la parte de abajo, era color blanco con piedrerilla, de escote "v", tuvo un poco de problemas con el busto pues aun producia leche para endi, pero se la habia sacado antes de que Darien llegara...

Se miro al espejo y sin duda se veia preciosa, calzo sus altos tacones, pulsera y aretes sencillos...sin duda preciosa...sonrio para ella...Darien entro para apurarla pero se quedo sin habla se miraba divina, hermosa...

Por dios Serena te ves muy hermosa...-Darien se percato de que parecian que sus senos estaban por salirse de su lugar se sintio nervioso..-vaya que tus pechos estan crecidos...-trago un poco de saliva tan solo al mencionarlo, logrando que Serena se riera por el comentario, pues sabia que no podia quitarle esa mañana de dormir con su mano en uno de ellos...como un bebe...-

No te preocupes esposo, no se saldran de su lugar...-Serena rio por la cara de alegria de Darien...-

Me parece bien, por que son solo mios...-contesto Darien posesivo...-creo que te falta algo...-abrio su saco y saco una caja...habia un hermoso collar de perlas...

Serena abrio los ojos por la sorpresa...-creo que al vestido solo le falta esto mi amor...

Darien le coloco el collar, ella se puso los aretes y la pulsera...-muy bonita quedaste, que te parece si nos vamos...

Serena se puso perfume y el abrigo, los dos entraron al cuarto del pequeño endy mientras le daban las buenas noches...luna se quedaria al pendiente del pequeño...

La recepcion estaba llena de los nuevos compañeros de trabajo de Darien, Serena no conocia a ninguna persona y por que se habia dedicado completamente a su bebe y a la casa, pero ella sentia deseos de nuevamente trabajar...

Llegaron al lugar...algunas personas se sorprendieron al conocer a la esposa del nuevo jefe...era una belleza...

Maggi estaba en el baño cuando Darien entro del brazo de Serena...la presento con los colegas de trabajo y se sentaron en su mesa asignada...

Creo que es la hora deseame suerte princesa..-Serena le dio un beso en los labios en lo que el pelinegro subia al podium para dar el discurso por estos 25 años del Bufette fundado por sus padres...

Buenas noches a todos ustedes...me es grato verles a todos en esta noche tan importante, donde festejamos 25 años de fundado el Bufette que con tanto amor crearon mis padres Mamuro Chiba y Dania Mclabel..-

De que me perdi Karinet...-le preguntaba Maggi a su compañera de trabajo...

Nada, apenas llego y esta dando el discurso, no pense que su esposa estuviera asi...-

Asi...como es fea...?...-preguntaba con insistencia maggi...

Ya lo veras por tus propios ojos Maggi y lo comprenderas muy bien..-ambas miraron a Darien..

Creo que todos los que trabajamos en Chiba & Mclabel Asociates, somos un equipo de trabajo solido y aunque recientemente me integre de manera permanente, quiero decirles que me he sentido bienvenido y soy afortunado de tener compañeros de trabajo tan competentes y profesionales.

Por lo que es grato agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por dar lo mejor para seguir trabajando en este bufette, gracias y esperamos seguir cumpliendo mas años y siendo los mejores del area...-Darien develo una placa donde se anotaban los nombres de sus padres y se hacia un honor a su labor...

Los presentes aplaudieron y se unieron al festejo por parte del nuevo jefe del Bufette y nada menos que el hijo del fallecido dueño...

Se inicio con la cena, todos estaban en la larga mesa donde habia 20 personas, por lo que fue de la manera mas intima posible, Serena se sentia orgullosa de su marido, se habia sorprendido al verlo platicar de cualquier asunto con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo...

Nada se comparaba cuando trabajaba de detective, ahora su viejo empleo...en ocasiones se sentia un poco culpable pues por estar al pendiente de ella y por cierto sentimiento de temor lo habia dejado...pero el siempre le decia que habia sido una buena opcion...ahora le creia un poco...

La cena transcurrio de manera agradable, despues se levantaron para brindar por el festejo y la suave musica sonaba en el lugar...

Hola Darien como estas...-Saludo de manera tanto exagerada Maggi quien vio al pelinegro solo sin compañía claro con algunos colegas...

Maggi, creo que todo quedo bien no es asi Señores...-los demas que estaban ahí felicitaron a la pelirroja quien se pavoneaba como una gallina...

Vaya pero pense que vendrias acompañado..-le dijo en un susurro a Darien quien se sentia incomodo por el descaro de la mujer...

Serena miro a lo lejos a la mujer que se acercaba de manera melosa a su esposo, se sintio arder de coraje con ganas de molerla a golpes...jamas habia sentido eso...era un sentimiento muy extraño...

Para su fortuna Amy, la chica que anteriormente habia sido su asistente en el banco era esposa de Taiky un colega de Darien.

Por lo que al encontrarse se saludaron con gusto y platicaron sobre su nueva etapa de ser madres, asi que se conocian un poco, por lo que la peliazul se dio cuenta de a donde iba su mirada...- quiero comentarte esto de manera tranquila, pero esa mujer es un poco descarada, creo que es soltera y anda siempre casando lo que puede...-

Serena sonrio y Amy supo de inmediato que habia entendido...ella marcaria su territorio...caminaron hasta ellos...

Taiky abrazo a Amy, mientras le beso la frente y Darien recibio a Serena plantandole un beso en los labios...

Princesa te presento a Margaret Shields una colega del trabajo...-Serena la saludo con un suave apreton de mano...

Mucho gusto soy Serenity Chiba..-contesto con gracia la rubia ante una sorprendida Maggie...pues no solo era bonita, esa mujer sin duda Darien la habia sacado de alguna pasarela...

Por cierto como se conocen ustedes..?..-pregunto Darien tratando de hacer platica...

Estuvimos trabajando en el banco, por eso la conozco, solo que Amy se iba a casar y prefirio dedicarse a su hogar como hago ahora yo...-contesto Serena

Eran cajeras en el banco..?...-solto con sorna Maggie quien se sentia muy capaz de pasarle por encima pues ella se creia superior en cuanto a conocimiento...

No, Serena era la gerente del banco Usabank, yo su asistente...-Taiki sonrio y Amy tambien...touche...

Ese banco fue asaltado hacia algunos meses verdad..-pregunto Simon otro colega...

Si, yo estuve ahí cuando todo esto paso, pero Darien me salvo de todo eso...-contesto Serena viendo a su esposo con amor...

Es cierto fuiste detective no es verdad...-comento Taiky, mientras el solo sonreia...

Si, cuando escuche que mi princesa estaba en peligro pues tuve que intervenir...-contesto con orgullo Darien...

Pero por que dejaste de trabajar ahí...?..-pregunto con insistencia Maggie...-obviamente te gustaba tu trabajo..

Si, de hecho por ese trabajo Serena y yo tuvimos que separarnos entonces cuando nuevamente me encontre con ella, no la perderia de nuevo, asi que hice la mejor decision de mi vida, ejercer mi profesion como abogado de tiempo completo y dedicarme a mi familia...-Darien beso la frente de Serena...

Se conocen de hace mucho tiempo...?..-pregunto Simon...

Serena y Darien se rieron...-si conozco a esta mujer desde que tiene 16 añitos, nos hicimos novios cuando tenia 17 y yo 25 años, te haz de imaginar que mi suegro puso el grito en el cielo, despues nos separamos por 8 años y ahora al fin estamos juntos.

Vaya que es una historia muy compleja, pues felicidades ustedes forman una hermosa pareja...-contesto con satisfaccion Simon, mucha informacion para maggie quien solo atinaba a beber de su copa.

Buenas noches, como estas hijo...-Saludo Alfred quien fuera la mano derecha de Mamuro y ahora la de Darien...-perdon el retraso pero tuve un inconveniente...

El distinguido caballero ingles saludo a todos y se sorprendio de ver a Serena ahí pues la conocia por Kenji con quien manejaba algunos casos...

Serena, hija, cuando me comento tu padre que te habias casado con Darien no lo crei...te pareces tanto a tu abuela...-se dieron un abrazo...

Gracias Sr. Lodge, es un placer verlo nuevamente...como esta su familia..?..-preguntaba Serena con alegria...

Bien justo estan de vacaciones en Inglaterra, le dara gusto saber a Sara de ti...-contesto el ingles...

Como es que se conocen..?..-pregunto fuera de lugar Maggie...

Su padre querida maggie es Kenji Tsukino, con quien manejamos algunos casos...-contesto con agrado Alfred..

Maggie se quedo callada...-Tu eres Serena Tsukino, la que trabajo en empresas Blackmoon..-otra pregunta fuera de lugar...

Si, hace mas 1 año que deje de trabajar ahí...-contesto Serena, no tenia ningun temor de nada las cosas con Darien habian quedado muy bien plantadas...

Vaya, entonces Chiba dejame felicitarte tu esposa era un hueso dificil de roer, una buena administradora si no mas me equivoco...-dijo con agrado Simon...

Si, ella es una mujer culta e inteligente, su padre se encargo de darle la mejor educacion, cuando me la encontre de nuevo y nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas, me sorprendio escuchar que se habia graduado con honores de Yale...imaginate..-todos rieron por el cumplido a Serena...

Maggie se quedo callada, esa mujer no era una cualquiera, en verdad ella comparada no era ni la sombra, bebio su copa de un solo trago y se sintio derrotada...

Querida maggie aquí no tienes nada que pelear...-le dijo al oido alfred..-el ha ganado no ella...-termino diciendole Alfred, quien sabia por solo observar que acosaba al pelinegro pero el sin embargo como caballero no habia dicho nada al respecto...

Maggie permanecio callada, viendo como eran una pareja en verdad y particularmente Darien se encargaba de marcar el territorio todo el tiempo, el bello collar que llevaba esa noche ella lo habia visto en un catalogo que tenia en su escritorio, una joya cara para una mujer amada...

La manera de pasarle el brazo por la cintura, la caricia en su mano, en su mejilla, la atencion que ponia en sus labios cuando hablaba...todo su mundo era esa mujer quien ahora era la madre de su primogenito...

La velada transcurrio de lo mas agradable, Darien notaba que Serena aunque siempre era muy atenta, singularmente esa noche sabia que estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos...

Bailaron algunas piezas, balanceandose siempre perfectamente, ambos embonaban cual rompecabezas...al sentarse Darien se dio cuenta de una verdad que lo colmo de dicha por que no...Serena estaba celosa...

Generalmente siempre el celoso era el, pero la miraba con ojos de querer degollar a maggi y la verdad es que gracias a la presencia de su esposa, esperaba que por fin terminara con sus acosos...

Se la pasaron maravillosamente, bailaron, brindaron, celebraron, se habian divertido, se fueron ya entrada la madrugada...

Serena estaba un poquito tomada, pero la llevo con mucha diplomacia como ella solia ser..

Subieron al auto y la rubia alzo los brazos cuando abrio el descapotable...-es como volar Darien...-

Llegaron la casa, la rubia ahora se sentia agotada se habia quedado dormida...Darien la tomo en brazos y entraron a casa feliz y hermosa se miraba...

Luna le abrio la puerta y Darien subio con su indispuesta esposa a su casa...la acomodo en la amplia cama y la ayuda para desnudarse, una buena ducha les caeria bien...

Encendio el jacuzzi le puso sales y shampoo, un baño de burbujas sin duda la despertaria...la desnudo absteniendose abusar de ella...

La llevo en brazos y la metio con cuidado...la rubia se desperto sobresaltada...sintio mareo...pero despues vio como su marido entraba con ella...

Perdon Darien creo que se me pasaron un poquito las copas, pero nada que no se quite...fue buena idea esta del baño...-contesto Serena...

Darien le tallo amorosamente la espalda y el cuerpo, se entretuvo jugando con sus pezones...ella se sentia muy relajada...-Serena estas celosa verdad?...-

La rubia se quedo sin palabras...-por que dices eso?...

Por que tu siempre controlas tu manera de beber y ahora no...-confirmo Darien...

Celosa...Yo...?.- contesto con temor la rubia pues sabia perfectamente que si ardia de celos...

Vamos princesa tu eres el amor de mi vida, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...ademas seria un bobo si te engaño...eres muy hermosa...-contesto Darien mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo...

Serena penso lo que diria...se sonrojo intensamente y lo solto...Darien la miraba directamente...- pues si..no me gusta esa tal maggie quien se desace por que la voltees a ver y la alabes...toda la noche intento llamar tu atencion, eso me molesta mientras estoy aca metida y no puedo estar ahí para dejarle claro es su lugar!...-

**-Lemon-**

Darien la atrajo a su pecho, sintiendo como sus suaves senos se cobijaban en el la sento ahorcadas y le beso el cuello, tomo sus suaves nalgas y la penetro con fuerza...

Ahhh...Da...riennnn..ahhh..-el la movia con sus manos mientras su cuerpo enjabonado hacia lo demas...su clitoris rozaba la base de su miembro de manera suave, provocandole sensaciones inigulables..

Tu crees...que...yoo...tengo que buscar...a otra...cuando tengo esto...-Darien se hundio de manera profunda en ella, tomando de manera fuerte sus suaves nalgas y marcando su cuello con sus besos...la recorrio con su lengua mientras alcanzaba un pezon...lamiendolo dulcemente...

Ahhh...ahhhh...-Serena no podia decir una sola palabra estaba teniendo el mejor orgasmo de la semana...darien se movia rapido...

Dime princesa que eres mia...-Darien le indicaba a Sereba..

Si...soy...tu...ya..tuya...ahhhhh...-Serena se corrio nuevamente, el pelinegro no le daba tregua...

Te amo...-Darien la tomo fuertemente y su movimiento se hizo mas acelerado...corriendose ambos al grito ahogado del amor...

La mañana siguiente los encontro abrazados como los viejos tiempos, ella adolorida de partes que no recordaba que eran parte fundamental para hacer el amor con su esposo...

Serena abrio los ojos y sintio la ereccion de Darien se sonrojo y el pelinegro se hundio lentamente en ella...

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de decir nada...el la levanto de la cama y la puso a 4 patitas...la tomo por la cintura y se hundio en ella nuevamente, poco a poco , los pechos de serena rozaban las suaves sabanas...

Sentia una briza fresca en sus pechos y humeda...tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba tirando leche...pero recordo a Luna y su consejo...

Darien le tomo un seno y se percato de que estaba mojado...sonrio y se llevo el dedo a la boca...era suave el sabor que su mujer producia...

Ohh...princesa producen miel tus pechos...-Serena se entrego a el sin reparos...-Darien se acelero su ritmo, estimulaba a Serena mientras con su mano manipulaba su seno...

Poco a poco el ritmo influyo mucho y Serena se corrio para el y el para ella...

**Fin lemon...**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza...Darien no estaba en la cama...se levanto a fue al baño...

Darien estaba en la terraza con Endy en las piernas...era un perfecto dia para descansar y relajarse...se percato que la rubia bajaba muy relajada...

Se bebio un te con dos aspirinas, se puso un bikini un dia ideal para estar en la alberca y encima un palaxo.

Buen dia mi amor...-le dio un beso en los labios a Darien, quien la sento en sus piernas...

Como estas princesa...?..-pregunto el pelinegro...

Mas o menos, ya me saque la leche, creo que esa no sera buena para ti bebe hermoso...-Serena besaba al bebe que estaba muy risueño.

Princesa, invite a Mina y a Yaten para pasar el dia, tambien vendra Nick, Kunzite...-Serena sonrio...-

Creo que deberiamos de decirle a Luna para tener todo preparado amor...-contesto ella..

No te preocupes tengo todo listo princesa...-afirmo el pelinegro...se dieron un suave beso en los labios y desayunaron apalciblemente...


	19. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

La reunion que habia previsto Darien para ese dia resulto mas comica que nunca...

Vaya amigo que tu hijo es identico a ti...-Nick le hacia carillas al pequeño Endy que solo sonreia...

Y tu cuando te vas a animar..?..-le pregunto el pelinegro quien tenia al bebe en sus piernas...

Este...pues en eso estoy...-Rei se sonrojo intensamente y esto provoco la risa de todos...

Pero que bueno que vinieron...pasen...-Taiky llego con Amy y su pequeño retoño de 9 meses de cabello castaño como su padre y ojos azules como su bella madre...

Como llegaron...?..-pregunto Taiky...Serena se sonrojo y Darien solo atino a reirse por que al igual que su esposa, amy tambien se habia ido un poquito alegre...- creo que nosotros llegamos igual...

Amy solo atino a reirse y serena tambien...-mira cuanta coincidencia Amy...-se saludaron como viejas amigas al igual que Yaten...

-Se conocen?...-la pregunta de la rubia...

-si...fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria y taiky compañero de Yaten de la universidad...ves todo queda entre familia...-contesto la energetica Mina...

Los hombres se pusieron a preparar la parrilla, mientras las mujeres se encargaban como siempre de platicar y cuidar a los pequeños...

Fue una tarde muy agrable...una reunion muy tranquila y llena de viejos y nuevos amigos...

Serena miraba a Darien con ojos de ensoñacion...ahora comprendia como las cosas poco a poco se iban acomodando, aunque nunca habia renegado de su separacion ahora se sabia bendecida de tenerlo con ella y de ser el hombre que ella siempre amo...

Sus amistades partieron ya entrada la tarde, el pequeño endy dormia placenteramente...

Creo que esta agotado...-afirmo Darien tiernamente, tratando de no hacer ruido...

Ambos salieron del cuarto, aunque Endy no era un bebe que llorara por las noches, en ocasiones le daba mamitis y no queria a nadie mas...

Como te sientes princesa...?.- El pelinegro la abrazo y se dieron un beso...

Cansada, pero estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado...-respondio ella con alegria...

Yo tambien estoy muy feliz...-completo el pelinegro mientras cargaba en brazos a Serena y la llevaba a la recamara para hacerle el amor...

En ocasiones el tiempo sin pensar cuando eres feliz se va rapidamente, habian pasado cerca de 5 años, Serena ahora tenia una nueva integrante en la familia la pequeña Selena, de cabello platinado y los ojos identicos a Darien...

Es preciosa mi amor...como tu..-contesto el coquetamente Darien mientras le daba de comer al retoñito sonrosado...

Si...es preciosa...-Darien le dio un beso a su esposa y se quedo impavido a ver que esa bebe era su hijita...muy afortunado en tener al diabillo de Endy...

Creo que es mejor que las deje descansar...-Darien salio de la habitacion dandole un poco de privacidad a su esposa..

Hacia un mes que estaba la nueva bebe instalada en la casa...el pequeño Endy era un diablillo...

No, asi no endy entiende hijo por favor...ven mira es este tomalo aquí precioso...-endy bebia del vaso con popote lentamente para no tirarlo como le decia su mami..

Ya, mami...dejame salil pol favol...-contestaba el pelinegro, ante la sonrisa de Serena...

Mi amor, por que estas tan guapo...te pareces tanto a tu papa..-dijo Serena mientras el pequeño sonreia...-con cuidado...

El pequeño salio hecho la mocha para subirse a su triciclo...Serena estaba preparando la comida cuando escucho una cancion que le traia el recuerdo de Darien...como lo queria y lo amaba...

Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrate en plena calle  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló.

Darien entraba a la cocina, se percato de que su esposa estaba muy atenta en algo, por lo que solo atino a abrazarla por detrás y a darle un beso en el cuello..

Te encontre un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
te creí,asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoque.

Esa cancion hace que me acuerde cuando nos volvimos a encontrar...siempre pense en preguntarte si me habias extrañado si aun me amabas...pero fui muy tonta y no lo pude hacer..-dijo Serena melancolica...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Sabes yo tambien cuando te vi, no cabia de sorpresa y despues senti un enorme deseo de abrazarte y que me dijeras que no estariamos juntos para siempre...pero no sucedió...-contesto Darien.

Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te extrañado  
como nunca imagine.  
...la extrañaba..te extraño esa era la palabra..

Fuimos bobos, pero despues de tanto tiempo era logico que no supieramos como reaccionar, ademas no sabiamos nada de la vida del otro, si estabamos con alguna persona o compromiso...-contestaba Serena...

Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú.

Siempre pense en ti, incluso el dia que me case tontamente pense que eras tu la mujer que estaba a mi lado en el altar, pero la realidad fue otra, un dia despues supe que me habia equivocado y tuve la urgencia de saber de ti...pero me detuve como podria yo pedirte algo si estaba con un compromiso...-contesto Darien...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Yo tambien siempre evocaba tu recuerdo, aunque estaba con una persona no te deje de amar...solo intente suplirte...pero nunca pude borrar tus besos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa y esos ojos tan preciosos que me tranquilizaban siempre...nunca pude olvidarte...-contesto Serena...

Como te va mi amor,Como te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tu y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvio.

Creo que la vida me trajo hasta ti para no soltarte Serena y la verdad es que soy un bastardo demasiado afortunado por tener a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado y que me hubieras aceptado nuevamente, nunca me importo tu pasado y a ti tampoco...ahora soy bendecido con una hermosa familia y una excelente esposa, amiga, amante y mujer...-palabras que le llegaron al corazon a la rubia...

Porque el tiempo a sido aliado  
madurando este querer  
no debimos separarnos  
fue un error ahora lo se...

Y yo soy bendecida por tener a mi lado a un hombre tan bueno como tu, con el corazon mas grande, el mejor esposo, el mejor amante, el mejor amigo y un hombre sin comparacion...-contesto Serena, logrando que Darien la apretara mas fuerte contra su pecho...tratando de aspirar su aroma...

Darien giro a Serena y ella le pregunto...-Como te va mi amor..?

Darien solo atino a abrazarla y besarla con toda esa pasion que sentia por ella...Serena le respondio con gusto...

Por su parte Diamante se habia dado otra oportunidad con su esposa, pero la verdad era que nunca habia podido olvidar esos recuerdos que habia creado con Serena...

Ahora sabia que ella estaba bien y era feliz...eso era lo unico que debia de importar a final de cuentas...si amas y no puede ser...debes dejarlo volar...

Como estas Hotaru...?..-Saludo a la amiga de la rubia quien ahora estaba por casarse...

Pues imaginate con todo este rollo de la boda, creo que estoy hecha un nudo...pero bien...-contesto la pelinegra...

Dime y ella como esta?..-una pregunta que siempre ella a pesar de saber que no era bueno decirle la vida de Serena pues no debia de informarle nada...

Sabes tuvo una bebe hermosa, se parece mucho a ella, solo tiene los ojos del color de su padre...pero la verdad es que esta bien, ahora que es madre creo que comprende muchas cosas...-confeso Hotaru.

Bien...nunca me haz dicho quien es su esposo...-Diamante sentia un poco de duda...

Es el mejor...no creo que te sirva saber quien es el amor de Serena...o si...-confeso la pelinegra...

No lo se, pero tal vez al saber su nombre me sienta mas tranquilo...-contesto Diamante.

Bien su nombre es Darien Chiba...-antes de que ella siquiera terminar su nombre el respondio...

Mclabel...Darien Endimion Chiba Maclabel...que sorpresas da la vida...el hijo de Mamuro Chiba es el esposo de Serena...bueno creo que ella estara bien con el...-confeso Diamante...

Es que lo conoces...?...-una pregunta logica de hotaru...

Si, su padre era un excelente abogado, amigo de mi padre, alguna vez vi a Darien, pero era muy joven aun...solo espero que el la haba feliz...

Y eso era lo que cada dia ambos se dedicaban a Hacer...felices con su familia, con sus amigos , con sus parientes y ellos dos...la prioridad.

El pasado no importaba, pues ahora estaban juntos...

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme, esto me ayudo para terminar la historia, tengo algunas pendientes y estoy publicando otra con el personaje de Candy Candy...espero les agrade...

Chicas Gracias por sus Rewievs:

Isana 55

Karly15

Mayilu

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Moon 86

Seremoon

Espero me sigan leyendo…esperen una nueva historia de Serena "Desesperado"…


End file.
